Tactical Error
by v-tamers
Summary: Mark, a tactician of Elibe, must lead a group of lords and mercenaries through wars while dealing with the group itself.
1. The Girl

**This is a re-telling of fire emblem 7 with slight changes and other things I'll add in.**

**I do not own fire emblem or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>The continent of Elibe, in the frozen nation of Ilia, a young seventeen year boy stood outside his home town. He had short, messy brown hair, blue eyes, with circular spectacles. He wore a yellow tunic, with brown pants and boots. Over all that, he had a large heavy green cloak, his bags hidden under.<p>

Behind him was an older man, dressed similarly, with a black beard.

"Well teacher, thanks for everything" the teenage boy said.

"Remember, return here after you've gained some experience and then you shall receive your final lessons. Have a safe journey and try to get over your addiction" with that, the man left.

"_Finally, my journey starts here_" the boy thought excitedly.

He took a step forward and slipped on ice, falling face first into the snow.

* * *

><p><em>Six months later<em>

The teenage boy had traveled far, meeting new people, earning profit with his profession, but now he was in trouble.

"_So hungry, why did I use all my gold on alcohol?_"

He wondered on an empty plain until he eventually collapsed.

* * *

><p>The boy began to stir in his sleep.<p>

"Are you awake?" a voice asked.

He awoke and was stunned at who was in front of him. "_So cute_"

It was a beautiful girl with long green hair in a pony tail and green eyes. She wore a cyan tunic like dress, which exposed her legs, and under that was a dark green shirt. She also wore fingerless gloves and brown knee high boots. Tied around her abdomen was a gold colored fabric belt.

"I found you unconscious on the plains" she explained.

"Um… t-thank you for t-taking care of me" he was nervous.

"I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now. Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

"Yeah, I can remember my name, its Mark"

"Your name is Mark? What an odd-sounding name... But pay me no mind. It is a good name. I see by your attire that you are a traveler. What brings you to the Sacae plains? Would you share your story with me?"

"_She could've left out the odd-sounding part_"

Before he could reply, a noise was heard from outside. Lyn turned in the direction of the noise.

"Hm? What was that noise? I'll go see what's happening. Mark, wait here for me" she ran outside, but suddenly ran back in. "Oh no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them! If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here, Mark" she picked up a sword that was in the corner of the home. Mark stood.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you go out there by your self"

"What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?"

There was a slight pause, before Mark scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Um, well, no. Instead I come up with tactics" he explained.

"Ah, I see... So you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession, but... Very well. We'll go together!" she replied excitedly. She ran outside the house, with Mark following behind her.

"_Why does she think everything is odd about me?_" he questioned.

* * *

><p>"Over here! If you want to help, Mark, I could use your advice. I'll protect you, so stay close to me"<p>

"Let me see what we are up against" Mark stood in front of Lyn and stared forward. She watched him, to her, it looked like he was just staring forward, but that wasn't the truth. "Alright, so we only have two bandits. Looks like they only have axe's, so depending how fast you are, we shouldn't have to worry much"

"Are you sure, I can only see one, but it sounding like there were quite a few"

"Trust me" Mark smiled at her. "Let's go"

They ran forward, meeting up with the first bandit. He noticed them and yelled, charging with his axe in the air. Lyn struck first, slashing the bandit, but it wasn't enough and he swung his axe cutting through Lyn's tunic. She screamed in pain, but she stood, thrusting her sword into the bandit's body. He dropped to the ground, dead.

"Damn" Mark said, worried about Lyn's injury. It wasn't too deep, but there was a bit blood.

"Mark, there are vulneraries in my satchel. Please get one for me"

Mark grabbed the satchel that Lyn hung on her waist. Mark rummaged through it, pulling out a small brown flask, inside was a weird rubbing solution. Mark applied it to Lyn's wound, which somehow healed right on the spot, there was a scar left, but it would soon fade away. She sighed and stood up.

"Much better, thank you" she smiled at Mark. He looked at vulnerary.

"I never understood how these worked, I've seen people drink it and rub it, but I was never told what this stuff is made of or how it works" he continued to think it over. "Oh well, let's just finish the job" he handed it back to Lyn, who just nodded.

"Now, let's go get that brigand over by the ger!" Lyn said.

"What's a ger?"

"You don't know what a ger is? It's a type of round hut. Many nomads live in huts like these"

They made their way to the ger, the bandit looking quite angry at the two.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" he yelled.

Batta charged, swinging his axe, but Lyn ducked under it. She then slashed at his abdomen, but he blocked it with his arm. Lyn was shocked by this.

"Lyn Move!" Mark yelled.

Batta swung again, luckily Lyn was able to move, but was still cut along her leg.

"Get his leg and then finish him" Mark commanded. Batta stood in front of her, axe raised up high. Lyn stabbed his leg, causing the bandit to fall in pain. Taking the chance, Lyn swung her sword, cutting Batta's neck, killing him instantly. It was over.

Mark ran over to Lyn. "Lyn are you ok?" he asked. "_She's got a wound on her leg you idiot_" he thought, realizing he just asked a stupid question.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Whew... That was close. I sorely underestimated him. Sorry if I worried you" She stood, but immediately dropped. Mark sighed and moved in front of her, lowering himself, his back facing her.

"Climb on" she nodded and climb onto his back. "Alright let's go use the vulnerary and sleep"

She closed her eyes, resting. "I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive... Strong enough that no one can defeat me" she whispered as Mark made his way back to her home.

* * *

><p>Mark awoke to the sound of someone talking loudly.<p>

"Good morning, Mark! Are you awake yet? That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you"

"Um… yeah, fights tend to take a lot out of me"

While eating breakfast he took notice of her leg, the wound from yesterday completely gone. "_Man those things always amaze me_"

"Say, Mark... I want to talk to you about something. You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see. Would you allow me to travel with you?" she asked rather quickly.

He swallowed his food and replied. "I don't really mind if you travel with me, but you should ask your parents first"

Her face saddened. "Y-You... want me to get permission from my parents?"

"What's wrong?"

"My mother and my father... died six months ago. My people—the Lorca—they don't... I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and... They killed so many people. The tribe was shattered. My father was our chieftain, and I tried to protect our people. But I'm so young, and our people were old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me. Sniff... I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long..." she began to cry.

"D-D-Don't cry, I'm s-sorry for asking! You can travel with me" Mark said. He wasn't very good at comforting people. He wasn't that great with people to begin with.

"No. No more. I will shed no more tears..." she stopped her tears. "Thank you. I'm better now. Mark, I want— I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone"

"Yeah, that's true"

"And we'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it!"

"Well we better prepare for this"

"Yes we should. Our first stop should be the city of Bulgar; we can purchase many things there"

The two gathered what Lyn needed and began their journey. While walking Lyn became curious about something.

"So Mark" she caught his attention. "Why were you passed out on the middle of the plains?" she asked.

"Hehe" he laughed, slightly embarrassed about the reason. "Well I had spent all my gold on alcohol and afterwards I couldn't find any work. I wondered for days without eating anything and next thing I know, I'm with you"

"All your gold? Do you by chance have an addiction?" she looked at him, disappointedly.

"Slightly"

She sighed. "Sadly I do not have that much gold, therefore we need to be conservative" she explained. "Shouldn't that have been something you learned at home or in school?"

"Well… I never paid attention on social standards and survival skill, since I was never really good with anything physical" he laughed. "But I enjoy reading and planning, I was pretty good at coming up with strategies in class and then I realized that I was a perfect tactician. Although I'm only an apprentice at the moment"

"I see" she mused. "That doesn't really answer my question, but at least I know your story. Not everyone is perfect, but you must watch your alcohol intake" she warned.

"Of course I will"

"Why is it that I don't believe you?"

"I don't know"

* * *

><p><strong>I've started something new and hopefully this will help me work more and upload more chapters for my other story as well.<strong>

**Anyways, I love Fire Emblem 7 and as you can see, this is a novel version of it. There will be some differences and things I'll add, but overall, I won't change the story.**

**Please Review.**


	2. The Knights

**This is a re-telling of fire emblem 7 with slight changes and other things I'll add in.**

**I do not own fire emblem or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"Say Lyn"<p>

"Hm?"

"How old are you?" Mark, the apprentice tactician, asked.

"I'm fifteen" Lyn, the young swordfighter, replied.

"What! Are you serious?"

"Yes" she looked at him blankly. "Why are you so surprised?"

Mark stared at her, looking slightly upwards. She returned his gaze, looking downwards.

"Oh no reason" She was about a head taller than the seventeen year old, but it was still a surprise. "_Wow, definitely thought she was older_"

* * *

><p>"Here we are, the city of Bulgar, let's make our purchases" she said enthusiastically. They walked for a while until a voice stopped them.<p>

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" A man, with short dirty blonde hair and gold eyes, called to them. He wore a dark green shirt under green armor, which only covered chest, abdomen, forearms and lower legs. He was also wearing white pants and brown shoes. The man jumped of his horse and grabbed one of Lyn's hands.

"Hm?"

"Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?"

She looked irritated with the man. "Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?"

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask. I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

She pulled her hand free form his grasp. "Shouldn't that be "home to callow oafs with loose tongues"?"

He closed his eyes, but kept his flirtatious smile. "Ooooh... You're even lovely when you're cruel"

Lyn looked angry, she turned and grabbed Mark's arm, pulling him along with her. "Let's go, Mark. I've nothing more to say"

"W-Wait Lyn, I can walk on my own" he said, but Lyn wasn't listening and continued to pull him.

"Wait! Please..." the man was heard yelling.

They continued walking, Mark trying to make it peaceful as possible, but Lyn was much too angry.

"The nerve of that oaf, believing I would swoon over him just by saying such words. I can not believe that Lycia allow men like him to become knights"

Her bad mood continued throughout their walk through Bulgar, Mark was cautious about what he said. Before they knew it, they finished their shopping and had made a complete circle, bags hanging over their shoulders. Again there was the green armored man, talking to another man that was dressed similarly to him, with short red hair and red eyes. The other man had brown pants and boots, also wearing an orange shirt under red armor that covered the same areas as the other man.

"Excuse us! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses..." Lyn said with some anger.

"Of course. My apologies..." the red armor man replied.

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable enough"

He thought for a second. "Hm? Pardon me, but... I feel we've met before"

Lyn looked back. "I beg your pardon?"

The green armored man complained. "Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!"

"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Let's go, Mark! I've run out of patience!" she grabbed Mark's arm again, dragging him along.

"Wait, please! It's not like that!" he yelled.

The two walked as far away as possible.

"I can't believe them"

"_Oh crap, I need to calm her down_" Mark thought, while reading a book.

"Do they think just because they are knights that all women will fall for such lines. What worthless men, someone had better teach those two a thing or two. Why gives them any idea that I would go for any man that abuses their position for women" her anger was getting worse. "Oh why me"

"Well, they probably tried you because you're attractive" Mark answered.

She paused, a blush appearing on her face. "Me! A-A-Attractive? No, I'm nothing special"

"Don't think so negatively about yourself"

"Um… well" she gasped. "Run! We're being pursued!" they busted into a sprint. "Could it be those knights from town? No... It's not them. These men are out for blood!"

They were cut off by some big ugly bandit.

"… …" Neither of them said anything, they only started.

"Heh heh hehhh... Aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?" he asked.

"What did you call me? ...Who are you?"

"What's your business with us?" Mark asked.

"Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'd do for gold... Ah, well. Time to die, darlin!"

"_I'm being ignored here, just great_"

"C'mon out, boys!" Three more bandits appeared.

"Damn, there are too many" Mark commented. "We can't handle this"

"Hey! There she is!" a voice yelled.

"What?"

Two men on horses rode in front of them.

"Whew... Finally caught up... Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!"

"_What about me?_" Mark thought.

"You! You're from—" it was the two men from town.

"We can discuss that later. It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!"

"No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!" Lyn argued.

"Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing..." the green armored one said.

"I have a solution. You there, command us. I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is that acceptable, milady?"

"Yes, it is. Mark and I will lead! Let's go!"

"Finally I'm noticed" Mark said as he followed Lyn.

Two bandits came rushing at them.

"Okay, Lyn you take the one to the right, use the bush as cover, Kent you an-" Sain charged forward, a lance in hand. Unfortunately the bandit dodged and attacked, but Sain dodged as well.

"Sain! Why aren't you using your sword?" Kent yelled.

"The lance is more heroic. A knight should look heroic, don't you think?"

"You're hopeless. If you don't take fighting more seriously, you're going to find yourself on the end of a blade!"

"Truth be told, I...forgot to buy a sword"

"Forgot? Or were you simply too busy dallying with the ladies?"

"Don't be so mad! I'll be fine with a lance. I'm that good!"

"I'd prefer to rely on your skill, not your empty bragging!"

"Can you two stop arguing and fight the enemy"

"Take my spare blade and use it to attack next time!"

"Are you sure? My thanks, Kent!"

Sain took the sword and charged again, this time striking the bandit, but not without taking an injury.

"He's almost more trouble than He's worth. Almost" Kent commented. "Mark! Allow me to make up for my companion's blunder. I am at your command!"

"Just take him out already, Lyn's waiting. He's distracted, strike his back" Mark ordered while adjusting his glasses.

Kent made way towards the enemy, stabbing him in the back while he was distracted with Sain.

"Finally" Mark said. "Lyn you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine"

"Your lack of attention may someday cost you your life!" Kent yelled at Sain.

"Fine! I understand already! Let it go, Kent!"

"If you truly understand, then act like it!" Kent went forward.

"Kent worries too much. ...He's going to grow old before his time." Sain said to Mark.

"While in battle you should be more concerned Sain, now go forth"

"Yes sir" he said with enthusiasm.

Lyn looked at Mark, concerned. "Let's just go"

They eventually faced the leader.

"Accursed knights, always tampering in others' affairs"

"Kent attack him head first"

Kent charged with his sword held high. The bandit swung, but Kent parried it.

"Lyn attack while he's busy"

She nodded and snuck around to the bandit's side, slashing his abdomen. He cried in pain and was then struck in the shoulder by Kent. He coughed out blood and fell.

"That's the last of them! Fantastic work, Mark!"

"Thank you Lyn. Could you give a vulnerary to Sain?"

"Why? Oh he's injured; I guess I can give him one"

"Huh? I am? What a clad I am. Well I can't keep such a generous offer waiting! The healing power of love awaits with yon angel!"

"He seems fine" she said while handing the vulnerary away. "And now for these knights of Lycia. You were going to share your story with us?"

"Yes. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone"

"Lycia... That's the country beyond the mountains in the south-west, isn't it?"

"Correct. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some sixteen years ago"

Lyn gasped. "Madelyn?"

"Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter" Kent explained.

"And then, this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of fifteen years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age" Sain continued.

"Lyndis?" Mark questioned.

"That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter... We only learnt this shortly after arriving here in Bulgar"

"But we also learned all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains... I... I knew it immediately. You are the lady Lyndis" Kent finished.

"Why would you think that..."

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable" Kent explained.

"What? Did you know my mother?"

"I'm sorry to say that I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin"

"To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents... When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis... I never thought I would hear that name again" she said sadly. "Wait! That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!"

"What? How could he have—"

"He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" Sain asked.

"Lundgren? Who's that?" Mark asked.

"He's the marquess's younger brother. Everyone assumed the lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess's title" Kent explained.

"To be blunt, milady, your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions" Sain stated.

"That's- But I have no interest in inheriting any title!"

"Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist."

"What should I do?"

"Accompany us to Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous"

"I feel I have little choice. I will go with you" she said calmly.

* * *

><p>Time had passed and the sun was beginning to set. They had done more shopping as Kent and Sain had a lot of gold, courtesy of Lyn's grandfather. Mark was sitting under a tree, reading. Lyn came up and sat next to him.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Mark... I'm sorry. This changes everything. What do you want me to do, Mark?"

"You decide"

"What, but I don't know. Of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but... It's going to be so dangerous"

"So what, I'm still coming along"

"You'll come? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's not a problem"

She smiled and hugged Mark. "Thank you! Let me ask once again for your friendship and your aid"

"Yeah, you've got it" he answered. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey from his bag. "Now let's celebrate"

She looked at him and sighed. "I don't drink alcohol"

"Doesn't matter, cheers to our new journey"

* * *

><p><strong>Well Kent and Sain have joined Mark and Lyn's company.<strong>

**Not much to say this chapter.**

**Next time we gain a new weapon and new companions.**

**Please Review.**


	3. The Sword, Bow and Winged Horse

**This is a re-telling of fire emblem 7 with slight changes and other things I'll add in.**

**I do not own fire emblem or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>'<em>The past few days have been interesting. First I was saved by Lyn, a young girl swordfighter, whom we later found out was the granddaughter of the Marquess of Caelin, Lord Hausen. We found this out through the two cavaliers, Kent and Sain, who have been traveling to find Lyn in order to bring her to her grandfather. He wants to see his granddaughter at least once before he dies. Now we are traveling to Caelin, which should take a few weeks<em>'

"Mark what are you writing?" Lyn asked. "Is that a diary?" she giggled.

Mark sighed and closed the book. "No... It's my journal"

"Right… I believe you"

"Whatever, so why are we taking this detour?"

"There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here. The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey"

"Oh, how quaint!" Sain piped up.

"The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It is nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed" Kent explained.

"Oh great, we're going to pray to the gods" Mark whined.

"Do you have some problem with Saint Elimine or gods?" Sain asked.

"I just don't see the point of constantly pray or worship something that probably won't do anything for you. Following the teachings such as be a good person and whatnot is fine, but to ask some high power that probably has other things to do to do something for us is a waste of time"

"Well we are going to pray whether you want to or not. You can just stay in outside!" Lyn yelled.

"Sounds good"

"Please do not anger Lady Lyndis" Kent asked him.

* * *

><p>They had finally reached the alter, Mark less than enthusiastic about it. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey.<p>

"I'll wait outside"

A woman ran up to the group. "I beg your pardon, milady. Are you headed east? To the altar?" she asked.

"Yes, we are indeed"

"Then you must hurry and help the priest there. I saw a band of local ruffians head in there not too long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!"

"The Mani Katti… They're going to steal it? I cannot allow this to happen!"

"You look like a virtuous group. Please, help him!"

"Lyndis, what are you planning?" Sain asked.

"We're going to drive those bandits off"

"Another fight already, we'll if Lady Lyndis wishes, then I must" Kent said.

"Great and I just opened the bottle" Mark complained.

They traveled towards the alter, fighting a few lowly bandits, but with Mark's planning, they were easily dealt with. They made their way inside, Lyn dealt with the bandits, while Sain and Kent were told to deal with the leader.

"Who do you think you are? What chance do you think you have against me?" the man yelled, slashing his sword around. Sain stabbed his lance into the man's leg, forcing him to drop. He looked up to see Kent holding his own lance at his neck.

"Now you pay for the trouble you've caused" he trusted the lance forward, ending the bandit's life.

"Good work" Mark complimented. "Lyn are you okay?"

"Yes… my skills have improved, so it wasn't too much trouble"

They noticed an old man in white robes from the corner approach them.

"Are you a priest here?" Kent asked.

"Yes" he faced Lyn. "You young lady, you are of the Lorca tribe, correct?"

"I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you hurt, sir?"

"Thanks to you, I am unscathed. You have my gratitude"

"And the sword? Is it safe?"

"Yes, I have sealed the sword safely away. Until I remove my spell, the sword cannot be drawn. Now, as a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey"

"Oh, thank you so much!" Lyn held the sword. It began glowing and a flash of light filled the room. "The sword… It's… glowing"

"Ah. Hm… It's the power of the spirits. Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you"

"What does that mean?"

"You are its rightful owner. You are to wield the Mani Katti"

"No… I can't… I couldn't…"

"It is the sword's wish. If you require proof, draw it from its sheath"

"Um… ..." she grabbed the handle and pulled, the sword coming out effortlessly.

"I never dared hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands. It is time for you to go, Lyn. You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on"

"Yes… Yes, sir!"

The group left. While walking, they admired the spirit sword.

"So this is the Mani Katti… A blade with no equal" Sain stated.

"This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae… in my hand"

"It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales… Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners. And yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis… I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it" Kent explained.

"Stop it! I… I'm nothing special!" she looked down, saddened.

"Didn't I tell you to stop thinking so negatively about yourself" Mark said.

"Think of it this way: Some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well, the Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you. Does it make it any easier for you to accept? It doesn't appear that either of us can use it" Sain explained.

"It… does feel right in my hand. A blade that only I can wield. That seems reasonable enough. I can understand that. Look at it, Mark. This is the Mani Katti. This is… my sword. I must care for it well" she looked up, a smile on her face.

"Now let's celebrate" Mark said, bringing out his whiskey.

"Yes I agree!" Sain yelled.

"You two are idiots" Kent insulted.

* * *

><p>The distance between the alter and the next town had been short, but when they came upon the village they hadn't expected what they saw.<p>

"This place... It's.." Lyn was shocked.

"The entire area is in ruins. Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help?" Sain asked.

"Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No marquess holds power here. My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain. My people were... The Taliver bandits came at night. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me" tears began to build. "They're soulless beasts. I will never forgive them. Never"

"Lyndis..." Sain tried to comfort her. Mark and Kent didn't say a thing.

She looked at them. "I am not running away. I will be back...someday. I'll be stronger...I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power"

"When the time comes, bring me with you" Sain told her.

"Don't forget me, either"

"I'll be there too"

"Sain. Kent. Mark. Thank you" she dried her tears. "Let's continue"

Kent rode in front and stopped. "Be on your guard, Lyndis. There seems to be some sort of commotion over there" They looked forward. There was a group of bandits surrounding a lone woman with a winged horse.

"That's... That's a Pegasus. Could it be?" Lyn ran towards the crowd. "Florina? Is that you, Florina?"

"Ah! Lyn?" the young girl, Florina, ran up and hugged Lyn. She had long light purple hair that just past her shoulders and cyan colored eyes. She wore a white dress that ended just under her thigh, with a belt around her waist. Her only armor was a blue chest plate and shoulder plates over her sleeves. She had long light blue fingerless gloves and long blue boots that rose up close to her hips.

"Florina! What are you doing in a place such as this?"

"Lyn! Is it really you? I...I..." she cried.

"Come now, no crying!" Lyn tried comforting.

"I'm sorry"

"You are acquaintances?" Kent asked.

"She's my friend. This is Florina, a Pegasus knight in training from Ilia. She's a little uncomfortable around men. Tell me, Florina, what happened here?"

"Well...um...When I heard that you had left...I decided to follow you. Then I saw this village... I flew down to ask if they had news of you. I didn't see these two, and...well..."

"Did your Pegasus land on them?" Kent asked, knowing the answer.

"Well, I... A little..."

"Aha! You heard her!" a bandit yelled. "She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, and now she's got to pay!" he looked at her with the most perverted expression.

"Did you apologize, Florina?" Lyn asked.

"Yes. I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen..."

"Don't cry. It's all right"

"Lyn..."

"Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass? You don't appear to be injured or anything" she said loudly.

"No chance. The girl goes with us-by force if need be!" he yelled. "Hey! C'mon out now, boys! The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch on the girls!" the cleared out, trying to use whatever plan the came up with.

They all took a defensive stance. "We've got to fight back!"

"Lyn... I..."

"You're a Pegasus knight, aren't you? You can fight, can't you?"

"...Yes!" she said with a little courage.

"Listen carefully, we're facing bandits. They're underlings, but we can't take them too lightly. Let's clear them out of here. Are you ready?"

"The layout around here might make it difficult to fight. The same holds true for our foe, too. If we use these walls just so, they may ensure our victory" Mark explained.

"Lyn...Who's that?" she hide behind Lyn, pointing towards Mark.

"This is Mark. He's still an apprentice, but he's my tactician"

"Oh, I see...Uh... Mark I'm pleased to meet you"

"Alright, let's do this. Hm" Mark turned, noticing the few houses that were left untouched. "Lyn, go over to the houses and warn anyone inside"

"Um… alright" she was unsure, but followed orders.

"Uh… M-Mark" Florina's soft voice came from behind the tactician.

"Yes"

"There… There are archers… bows can hurt Huey, my Pegasus"

He nodded. "Understood. Sain! Kent! Try to clear out all the archers" he commanded. Lyn had finally returned.

"Lyn! What should I do? There's an archer!" Florina cried.

"What? Where! Oh, that's Wil" a man came along with Lyn. The man Wil had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a black shirt under a blue tunic, white pants and knee high blue boots. He had a black fingerless glove on his left hand holding his bow, while his right hand had a full brown glove. Around his waste was a quiver full of arrows. The only armor he had on him was a shoulder guard and a guard over his heart.

"Hi! You're one of Lyn's friends?" he held his hand in front of Florina. She looked quite scared of him.

"Um..."

"What... What is it? Are you unwell?"

"I'm sorry, Wil. Her name is Florina" Lyn spoke for the girl. "She's timid around men, and you...you've got a bow"

"Oh! I see! You must be a Pegasus knight! I apologize for frightening you, but I do understand your fear of bows" he laughed. "But you should really only fear the enemy's archers, not your own"

"Yes...of course..."

"Alright, now that you've settled this, go and assist Kent and Sain. I've ordered them to take out the archers, so Florina I want you to deal with the sword users, Wil you will back her up, Lyn go back up Kent and Sain. Understood, then go!" he ordered with a stern voice. Florina and Wil flinched from this; Lyn just narrowed her eyes and nodded. They charged, Mark following close behind.

"Draw your swords!" the bandit leader yelled. "We're not listening to any of your stinking apologies!"

"_Idiot, he's outnumbered and still believes he can win_" Mark thought.

"Wil fire an arrow"

He did as ordered, but the bandit avoided it. That left him open and Lyn took the chance, stabbing. He coughed up blood, screaming in pain.

"You'll live to regret this... My brothers... The Ganelon bandits will not let this stand..." he said as he died. The group left dead bandit and returned to the area with villagers.

"That's finally taken care of" Lyn sighed a breath of relief.

"Lyn!"

"Florina... Why did you follow me? It's so dangerous"

"Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia?"

"Yes, you join a band of freelance soldiers to further your training" she said. "Is that what brought you here, Florina?"

"Uh-huh" she nodded. "I wanted to talk to you before I set out. But when I went to Sacae, I heard that you had left with some strangers, and..."

"You were worried for me?" Florina nodded. "Thank you, but I'm more worried about you"

"Me?"

"Listen, most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men?" she pointed out. "I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them"

"I know, I know. It's just... I've always dreamt of being a Pegasus knight. I imagined I would just...work it out. Somehow" she fiddled with her fingers. "After today, I'm not so sure. Maybe I should just...give up..." she began to cry again.

"Florina...Don't cry..."

Sain walked up, with a grin on his face. "Yes! There's no reason to give up your dream! Lovely Florina! I have the most brilliant idea!"

"Sain!" Kent yelled.

"You should come with us! With the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot!"

"Wait, did you just include me?" Wil looked up confused.

"Of course! We were destined to meet here! It's fate! Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!"

"Sain...This is no joking matter!" Kent said sternly.

"Lyndis? Um, Lyn? Mercenaries?" Florina asked.

"I can give you details later. This is all a bit rushed" Lyn answered. "However, Sain is right. Will you come with us, Florina?"

"Travel with you, Lyn? Truly? I would be so...so happy!"

"Fantastic! Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin" Sain grabbed her hand.

"Eeek! Stay back! Don't get so close" she panicked and ran back. Not looking, she ran into Mark, knocking them both to the ground, she on top of him, face to face. Her face turned completely red as she jumped off him and hid behind Lyn. "I'm sorry!"

"Ah... Beautiful, and yet so modest!" Sain said.

"Crap" Mark said as he crawled on the ground, looking for something.

"Mark is something the matter?" Lyn asked.

He looked up. "Yeah, my glasses fell off and I can't see very well without them. Help me find them Lyn"

"Sure I'll help, but your facing Wil" she pointed out.

"Here you go" Kent said, holding the glasses in front of Mark. "My I didn't know you needed these so badly. You always seemed to know how many people are around just by looking forward"

"Yes, my eyes are pretty bad without glasses" he stood walking over to Lyn. "Besides that, when did we become mercenaries?"

"I beg your forgiveness. Calling us mercenaries..." Kent said.

"No, I approve. We can't leave Florina on her own. She requires special attention, though. Can I count on you?" she whispered to Kent.

"Yes! You have but to ask"

"So... Is it really all right if I travel with you?" Wil asked.

"Oh, yes. Of course! If you're willing, Wil"

"Actually, I'm very grateful. Truth be told, all of my money was stolen, and I'm...at a bit of a crossroads. I would be honored to count myself one of Lyndis's Legion!"

"Lyndis's Legion?"

"Not a bad name, I guess that's what we'll refer to ourselves as. Alright, let's head out" Mark said. "Sain! Stop flirting with Florina, she's scared"

* * *

><p><strong>The timid Pegasus rider and the normal archer have joined the group. Not only that, the sword of spirits has been obtained.<strong>

**Next time, if you've played the game you already know what's gonna happen, if not, you'll see.**

**Please Review**


	4. The Axe, Mage and Priestess

**This is a re-telling of fire emblem 7 with some added scenes and a few changes, but overall it's the same story.**

**I do not own fire emblem or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"<em>We've gained two new allies in a battle earlier. First is Florina, a Pegasus knight<em>_, new to actual combat, so she requires some special attention. She's very shy and seems to be afraid of men or just extremely timid around us. I must make sure she isn't hurt too badly or killed, otherwise Lyn would be devastated. Lyn and Florina have known each other for sometime now and are very close. Are other new ally is Wil, the archer. There really is not a lot to say about him, he is cheerful and quite enthusiastic. He archery is decent, although he still needs practice, but he will better, I'm positive about that. The only other thing I can say about him is that he is_ normal"

It was becoming dark and after a day of walking, the mercenary band had come across a ruined fortress.

"Ah, this should suffice! Tonight's bed!" Wil said, rather excitedly.

"This mildewy old fortress? Is this the best we can do? Come, Wil! Surely you jest!" Sain complained.

"The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here. No one has time to worry about travelers. And there are rather a lot of us"

"This will be fine. Who wants to be stuck inside, anyway? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow" Lyn said.

"As long as I'm at Lyn's side, I'll be fine" Florina stated, she and her Pegasus beside Lyn.

"And for your protection, your man-at-arms Sain will be right here by your side, ladies" he bowed, trying to impress.

"Sain, both you and I are to remain awake. We will alternate the watch" Kent explained.

"Ah, alas..."

A foot step was heard. "Who's there?" Mark asked.

"Your pardon, milady..." she addressed Lyn. It was a frail woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue blouse with a long yellow skirt. Around her left leg were bandages. "I...Forgive my intrusion...My name's Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here...Ah! Ow..."

"Are you all right?"

"Hm?"

"Your leg..."

"It's fine. Don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness...I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much"

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I'm looking for my husband...I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended. He left the village and hasn't returned. He's a kindhearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous. I got so worried...Here's a sketch of him. It's a poor likeness at best, but...His name is Dorcas. Do you know of him?" she held a small portrait of her husband.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe I've seen or heard of him"

She looked down, disappointedly. "I see...If you do meet him, please give him a message. Tell him that Natalie is looking for him"

"I will tell him. I promise" Lyn said with a smile.

Loud noises were heard from outside the fortress. Kent ran out and quickly returned. "Lady Lyndis! Bandits!"

"What did you say?"

"Persistent bunch, aren't they? What do you think? Shall we go out and face them?" Sain said, jumping onto his horse and holding his lance.

"I'm not sure" Lyn said.

"No... Natalie cannot move well, and that would put her in danger. Let them come to us. We'll fight here, within these walls" Mark pointed out. "All we have to do is hold out until they tire and leave" Mark climbed up the fortress and looked out an opening. "Okay this fortress has two entrances. Lyn I want you to take the eastern door, its narrow, so they can only enter one at a time. The rest of you take the front entrance, most of the enemy's are axe users, so swords will do well, Wil back up Florina. Understood? Then get going!" he climbed back down. Everyone nodded and took their positions.

A lone swordsman came charging towards them. "Idiot. Wil fire and Florina finish him" Mark ordered. Wil fired his arrow, but the swordsman avoided it, unfortunately he didn't see Florina from above. She stabbed him through the chest, killing him instantly. She flew back to us, a little shaken up by what she had just down. "Florina! This is a battle, I know you are new at this, but if you don't kill, then you won't be able to protect those around you" she stopped shaking and nodded.

"I'll… I'll do my best" she joined Kent and Sain.

"Weren't you a little too hard on the poor girl?" Natalie asked.

"Yes, but this is a battle. My job is to make sure my soldiers come out alive… even if it means being strict. Now move back and stay hidden" Mark walked up, seeing how they were progressing. Florina had been injured and was avoiding all she could; Wil tried backing her up as much as possible. Kent and Sain were holding of the bandits, but they were tiring.

"Things aren't looking to good" Mark thought out loud. Footsteps were heard, Mark assumed it was Natalie again and turned, but instead he found a large man. He had short red hair, a goatee and brown eyes. He wore a yellow sleeveless shirt and dark green pants with the bottom part torn. He wore sandals and a large belt around his waist. Around his wrist were bandages and around his neck was a weird old looking necklace of some sort. He was carrying an axe.

"_Oh no, Lyn!_"

"So you're their tactician...I'll use my axes and fight alongside you. Direct me as you will"

"Um… who are you?"

"My name is Dorcas. I was told by that woman that you were protecting my wife. Now direct me"

"Hold off those bandits long enough for the Pegasus knight to heal. Tell the cavaliers to pull back into the entrance so there's less space for the bandits to charge" he nodded and ran, screaming. Mark watched as Dorcas swung his axe at a bandit that was attacking Florina, chopping his head off. The bandits stopped for a moment, yelling at Dorcas for being a traitor. "Use this opportunity to heal!" Mark commanded.

* * *

><p>"Natalie! Are you all right? What were you thinking, coming out all this way?" Dorcas yelled in concern.<p>

"I was worried about you. Please, don't let my leg trouble you anymore. You mustn't put yourself in such danger. Please!"

"I'm sorry. I must have been out of my head. I didn't realize...That girl Lyn made me open my eyes"

"It's okay. I'm just glad you are safe" she smiled.

"All's well that ends well. Right, Natalie?" Lyn said. Natalie nodded.

"Hey Lyn! Are you hurt?" Mark asked.

"Not too badly. I just need to rest"

"Alright, everyone get your rest. Sain! Leave Florina alone, she can use her a vulnerary by herself"

* * *

><p>Dorcas picked up Natalie and began leaving the fortress. "Our village is close. I'll take Natalie home and return tomorrow"<p>

"Hm? Why can't we just say our farewells today?"

"Well, I...I spoke with I... I've been invited to join your group" Lyn looked at Mark. He just smiled and nodded.

"But we're going to Lycia..."

"I have to go somewhere to earn money. If you think I'll be of use, I'd like to fight for you. You helped my wife...I owe you"

"Dorcas..."

"Please, Lyn. We are both in agreement on this. Watch over my husband"

Some time had passed and it was the middle of the night. Kent and Sain were alternating watch over the camp ground. Mark had gone up to the higher floor and sat next to an opening in the wall, with a bottle of whiskey and a book.

"_Things are getting a little weird. There are more bandits than usual these days. Maybe there's something wrong with the ruler of this land_" he sat there, pondering the thought before heading to bed.

* * *

><p>There was a noise, the sound of paper tearing and chewing. Mark woke to see a winged horse next to him, eating one of his books. He shot up.<p>

"What the Hell!" he yelled. Everyone jumped at the screaming. Florina ran up and hugged her Pegasus.

"W-W-What… Happened?"

"Your Pegasus was eating my book! That's what happened!" she flinched at his tone.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Mark calm down" Lyn said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her, still angry. "Her Pegasus ate my book! Why should I calm down?"

"Because it wasn't her fault!" she yelled back at him. She made a point.

"Well she should control her horse better" he walked away. "We're leaving as soon as Dorcas arrives, prepare yourselves"

* * *

><p>There was an awkward tension within the group. Mark was feeling uneasy about they whole situation. "<em>Dammit… they didn't know. I need to apologize<em>" He walked over to where Florina was walking. As he approached, Lyn glared at him.

"Florina" he called. She flinched and looked at him nervously.

"Y-Yes"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" he sighed. "It was an accident and I shouldn't have yelled. I'm very touchy when it comes to my books, so please try to keep your Pegasus from eating them"

"Yes… I-I'm sorry about Huey eating your book"

"Who's Huey?"

"Her Pegasus" Lyn answered.

"Oh… Okay then"

"Now please avoid yelling at her again. Okay Mark" Lyn said sternly. He nodded.

"Now that that's been cleared up" Kent said, catching our attention. "We've almost reached the Lycian border"

"Once we cross, we'll be safe from the bandits, right?" Lyn asked.

"I doubt they'll be willing to pursue us across the border" Wil said with a cheery expression.

"Lycia at last!" Sain cried in excitement. "It's been a long time. Tomorrow, we'll on a feast of Lycia's finest foods! And the mistress of the inn at the crossing is said to be a beauty. Ah, yes… Food and love. No better way to restore a man's soul! This is going to be a fine evening, eh, Kent?"

"Don't think I'm the same as you. If your behavior is as deplorable as ever, we'd best stay elsewhere. We're not here for sightseeing!" he said rather harshly.

"Oh, come now! That's not fair"

"Kent, the inn will be fine" Lyn said.

"As you say, milady"

"Lyndis, you are truly an angel from on high!"

"It's nothing. Forget it"

"_Man they are really pushing the royalty thing on her, but looks like she wont change a bit_" Mark smiled at this thought.

"Ah! We'll finally be able to get a good night sleep" Florina sighed in relief.

Lyn tensed up and turned. "Oh no… Those bandits are persistent, I'll give them that much"

"Aw crap… I'm not in the mood for this" Mark complained, still bitter about losing his book. He looked off in the distance. "Looks like there are quite a few bandits coming our way, they're charging at us, but looks like there may be a small group staying still on the other side of the lake"

"My goodness" Wil said. "If someone didn't know any better, they would think you only wore those glasses to look intelligent" everyone laughed, except for Kent, who smirked.

"Shut it! All of you, I'm not in the best mood"

"AAhhhhhh" a screamed was heard in the distance. "Looks like we're going that way" The group ran towards the scream. When they reached the spot, there were two people and a dead bandit.

"Um, excuse us… Hello?" Lyn said. "Why are you fighting these bandits?"

"Hm?" one of the two said. It was a girl, dressed like a priestess of some sort. She had long pink hair that was put in side pigtails, with blue eyes. She wore a long white dress that stopped above high ankles, with a purple strip along the bottom. At her waist was some sort of accessory belt. She had brown shoes and long white gloves. Around her neck was a purple scarf that reached to below her knees. She held a staff.

"… It just happened" the girl's companion said. He looked to be a mage with shoulder length purple hair and purple eyes. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt, long brown shorts, stopped just below the knee, and brown boots. Around his waist were bandages and a loose belt. He had fingerless gloves, which held a book, and large red robe.

"That's not true!" the girl yelled. "Those ruffians thought that we were with you! You got us into a terrible situation! Now how are you going to get us out?" she demanded, stomping her foot.

"_Oh great… this isn't going to help my mood_" Mark thought.

"Serra, if you'd not been so meddlesome, this all could've been avoided" the boy scolded the girl, Serra. "My apologies. Please trouble yourself with us no more" he said to Lyn, ignoring the rest of the group.

"But… if you're going to have to fight anyway, shouldn't we team up? It will end things faster, right?"

"_Dammit Lyn! Don't do it_"

"That's true" Serra put her finger to her chin, thoughtfully. "Yes! That's a good idea. Erk! Go and help these people"

"But I… Fine!" he sighed. "_Great, just my luck, a meaningless fight that could get me killed_" Erk mentally complained.

"Very good. My name's Lyn, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Of course it is. My name is Serra. This is my escort, Erk. Be a good boy and go fight now, Erk" Lyn and Serra ran to the rest of the group.

The boy, Erk, sighed. "Why are you with her?" Mark asked.

"I'm escorting her… But I'm starting to think the money isn't worth it"

They rejoined the group and Serra ran up to the two. "Oh Erk, I had almost forgotten your injury. I will heal you free of charge" she held her staff up and the orb glowed. A small light quickly covered Erk and faded.

"You couldn't have done that earlier"

"Hm? Why do you respond in such a way? You should be praising my generosity" she crossed her arms and turned her head. "Hmph"

"Alright everybody shut up!" Mark yelled.

"'Shut up!' How dare you speak in such a way to me!" Serra complained, hands on her hips. "Who are you to give me orders?"

"I'm the tactician of the group. So unless you want to die or be put in the front lines, listen to me"

"Arrogant man"

Mark turned to Erk. "They already paid you, right?"

"Half when we started, the rest when we get to the location" he explained. "So no, you can't do it"

"_Damn_" "Whatever then. Erk! What kind of magic do you use?"

"Anima"

"Alright. Wil shoot that bandit charging towards us, Erk, finish him off" Wil shot the bandit leg, causing him to tumble. Erk then opened his book, chanting a verse and summoning fire from his hand. He threw it at the bandit, setting his body on fire and burning him to death.

"Huh… Very useful" Mark commented.

"Alright the lay out is very simple, the idiots are coming from one direction. I've already sent Kent, Sain, Dorcas, and Wil to take out the main group. I want Lyn and Florina, with support from Erk and Serra, to go around through the forest and attack the small group across the lake, that is our main objective. Understood? Then go!" he pointed forward while yelling.

* * *

><p>"Gaaah… Scum… You're all scum…" the bandit's leader barely said with his last breath as he fell from being stabbed in the chest.<p>

"Nicely done Mark"

"Thanks, who would've thought there would be a shop out here, oh well, it's not too far away from the village"

"What a surprise. You are very strong Lyn" Serra complimented.

"And your staff is a wondrous thing. Healing powers amaze me"

"Only those in the service of good can wield them"

Lyn bowed. "You helped us tremendously. Well, its time for us to go"

"Take care. Good bye Lyn" she waved.

"Good bye and to you too Erk"

"Good bye" he followed after Serra.

Mark let out a sighed of relief. "_Finally… so lucky there were bandits for me to take out my frustrations on or I would've snapped at her. Possibly killed her_" "Alright let's go"

"Mark… you seem a bit irritated" Lyn asked.

"That girl was annoying. Constantly complaining about something, how were you able to stand her?"

"Yes she was slightly spoiled, but she wasn't that bad overall"

"Lyn you are too kind"

Kent rode up to the pair. "Excuse me milady, but have you seen Sain, he seems to be missing"

"I thought he was with you. I wonder where he might have gone off too"

"Maybe he already went to the inn" Wil joked.

"Probab-" Mark was interrupted by someone yelling.

"Lady Lyndis!" it was Sain. "I have great news" he rode up to them, behind him were two people. "I've invited two more to join our group" he said with a smile.

"It looks like we'll be joining you a while longer Lady Lyndis. My presense will surely help the gou-"

"!" Mark held his head as he screamed to the sky.

"How rude, interrupting me" Serra complained.

"_At least she'll have other people to bother for a while_" Erk thought. He sighed in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>So two more people have joined the group, a mage and a healer. <strong>

**Don't take this the wrong way. Serra is awesome.**

**Anyways next time, the next map.**

**Please Review.**


	5. The Rider and Theif

**This is a re-telling of fire emblem 7 with some added scenes and a few changes, but overall it's the same story.**

**I do not own fire emblem or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"<em>We found out some crucial information from a bandit the other day. We now know the one sending those groups of bandits is Lyn's grandfather's brother, Lundgren, she appears to be taking it fine, but she is most likely having some trouble. So once again, we've gained new allies. We now have the axe wielder Dorcas, who joined us because he felt in debt after we protected his wife ill wife. He's not too talkative, but very reliable. The next person is the anima mage Erk, he quite good at using magic, but he seems to lack self esteem, I don't know why, he hasn't said anything that will gives a clue of some sort. Maybe something happened in his past or it could have to do with his client, our final new ally. Serra the priestess, she on the other hand is quite opposite of the other two, she won't SHUT UP! I probably wouldn't be so annoyed if she hadn't shown up the day Huey, Florina's Pegasus, ate one of my books! After yesterday's battle, I had to get things of my mind, so I asked Erk if he wanted to join, as he had been stuck with Serra for who knows how long, but now I'm regretting it<em>"

After walking for a day, they had finally reached the next city.

"Finally we can rest. We've been walking all day!" Serra said rather loudly.

"Oh god… why did I listen to you last night?" Erk said to Mark, holding his head.

"Because we both needed to take out our stress with something" Mark held his head as well.

"Well maybe this will teach you not to drink so much" Lyn scolded. "Now what city is this?"

"This? This is Araphen. After Ostia, it's the second biggest city in Lycia" Sain explained.

"The second biggest, hm? It does seem awfully busy. By the way, where's Kent?"

"He said he was going ahead to the castle, but… Ah here he comes now"

"Milady Lyndis! Let us proceed to the castle. They've prepared supplies for us. The marquess has agreed to aid us in our journey to Caelin"

"He's going to help us?"

"Yes. Araphen and Caelin have enjoyed a sturdy friendship for years. After I informed the marquess about our journey, he agreed to lend us his strength"

"Ah, looks like we've got a smooth road ahead!" Sain smiled.

"If we could pick up some soldiers, the road to Caelin would be that much safer"

"But if we did that we might attract some unwanted attention" Mark stated.

"I'm sorry for all the hardships you've suffered so far"

"Don't be so silly. You are so capable, Kent"

"Just Kent?"

"Hm? Oh, and so are you Sain"

He crossed his arms and nodded. "Help!" someone yelled. "The castle is burning"

"What did you say?"

"There is smoke coming from the castle and armed men are coming from the castle" he ran, along with some other villagers.

"You! You're Lyndis aren't you!"

"Ah" Lyn screamed, dodging a swing from a sword. "What do you-"

"No questions! Just die!" she had no time to pull out her sword. "Arrrggg!" he fell to his death. An arrow stuck through his heart.

"What? An arrow?" Lyn turned her head and behind her was a man on a horse. He had short green hair under a red bandana and had blue eyes, with an earring in his left ear. He wore a red tribal tunic, similar to Lyn's except more masculine, and he had brown pants with short light brown boots. Like Wil, he had a brown guard on his left shoulder and a chest plate to cover his heart. A fabric belt was around his waist that held a quiver. "Who are you?" he didn't respond.

"Milady Lyndis!" Kent called, riding in front of her, sword in arm. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. He… This man saved me"

"May I ask your name?" he didn't respond again and turned to ride off.

"Wait" Lyn said. "Why did you help me?"

"I thought a Sacaean plainswomen was being attacked. I was mistaken"

"No… You were right. I am from Sacae. I am Lyn, daughter of the Lorca chieftain"

He was shocked. "The Lorca? There were survivors?"

"Yes"

"You should leave at once. A blaze has started in the castle and its spreading. Don't be foolish and waste the life I just saved"

"You're from the castle? What's happening? How severe is the fire? Is the marquess okay? She spouted out many questions.

"The castle is under attack and the marquess is being accosted. The man who attacked you was probably one of the marauders. As captain of the castle guards, it is my duty to rescue the marquess"

"I see… All right, we'll help too"

"Milady?"

"Lyn?"

"Why?"

"These brigands are after me. If they've attacked the castle, it is because of me. so I must help if I can…"

"It sounds like you're involved somehow… Let's go"

"You'll accept our aid?"

Kent rode off to inform the others. "I am Rath of the Kutolah. Our tribes may be different, but I will no abandon a woman of Sacae"

"Thank you Rath! A thousand blessings upon you!" "_He's quite the gentlemen_" Lyn thought.

"And a thousand curses upon our enemy's"

"_My thoughts exactly_" Mark thought.

* * *

><p>"Alright people, there are three switches within the castle area. The marquess is trapped in the throne room, but there is a secret passage we can use. That is why we need to find those switches. There are doors blocking our way, but there are definitely keys, so our best chance is that some of the marauders have them, so remember to search them after you've killed them"<p>

Everyone nodded. "Mark, where is Lady Lyndis?" Kent asked.

"She wanted to go warn the villagers who don't know what going on"

"Alright, so all enemies are standing at the front entrance of the castle, so we need to move quickly and find those keys. I want Kent and Sain to charge with Rath supporting them, Dorcas and the rest of you will follow, cleaning up the leftovers and searching for those keys. Remember we are on a time limit. Unders-"

"Everyone!" Lyn called. She was running towards them with another man following her. "I want you to meet Matthew"

"Hi there" he greeted with a smile. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a large red cloak. He wore a lime green sleeveless shirt over a dark green sleeveless shirt. He also had white pants and brown boots, which was covered with green leggings from the knee to the ankle. Around his waist was a belt that had a knife and a few peculiar items. He walked up to Mark. "Pardon. You're Mark, right? I'm a specialist of acquisitions of all kinds"

Mark looked at him with a confusing look. "He's a thief"

"And why would we need a thief?"

"Well you need to get into the castle, correct?" Mark nodded. "Well I can easily open the barrack doors"

"Point taken. Okay, so Kent, Sain, and Rath will proceed like we planned. I want Lyn, Matthew, Wil, and Erk to head to the nearest barrack and then take out any enemies that are guarding the inner barrack door. Understood, then go!" they split into their groups and charged. "Dorcas, I want you, Florina, and Serra to go finish anyone left over and search for keys" Dorcas nodded, while Florina looked hesitant. "Its okay Florina, they will protect you"

"Alright… I'm sorry for holding us back"

"Think nothing of it" Dorcas told her and they turned, following after Kent's group.

"Hiiiiii Mark!" Mark jumped from the voice. He turned and was surprised to see Serra running up behind him.

"Serra! What are you doing here?"

"Well I needed to use the bathroom, so I visited a house and told the owners that my group is fighting against the marauders attacking the castle, so they let me use their bathroom and gave me this key" she held up a small silver key and tossed it to him. She looked around with a confused face. "Hm? Where is everyone else?"

"I sent them to do their jobs"

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Don't tell me you sent them away just to be with me alone?"

"No!"

"Now I know I'm beautiful, but this can't happen. Someone such as myself can not be with someone such as yourself. I apologize about trampling all over yo-"

"Serra! Go to where Dorcas and Florina are and do your job!" he yelled.

She pouted and turned her head. "Hmph! The nerve of some people, to yell at me like that" She walked towards the group.

Mark eye twitched, he sighed and then made his way towards Lyn's group to hand them the key.

* * *

><p>"Where could that last switch be?" Mark thought over.<p>

"Perhaps that armored man is blocking it" Matthew pointed out, looking through a bag of items he'd stolen.

"Make's sense"

"Well then, let's get rid of him" Lyn said, pulling out her Mani Katti.

"Lyn put that away" she gave him a questioning look. "We don't want that sword to break, I want you to use a regular sword and save the Mani Katti for later on"

"Alright then" she looked slightly disappointed, but listened to the tactician.

"Erk… the soldiers in heavy armor have more trouble with dealing with magic, so I want Erk to hit him first, then I want Lyn to strike just as the flames die out. Finally I want Matthew to use that armor slayer he found"

"Um… I prefer lighter weapons, but alright"

"Let's go!" they charged.

"Bah! Lyndis and her cadre! I shall deal with you now!" he yelled, before trusting his spear forward.

* * *

><p>They had made their way too the marquess of Araphen. He was an old man, with short dark yellow hair, a purple suit and a grey cloak.<p>

"Rath! Excellent performance"

"Sir… you praise should go towards this girl and her group"

"And who are you?"

"My name is Lyndis. I'm pleased to meet you"

He's face scowled. "Oh… It's you. You're Marquess Caelin's— Leave us Rath. I will speak with this girl" Rath took the soldiers and left. "Now Lady Lyndis. Do you know the identity of those responsible for this uproar?"

"I believe it to be the work of my granduncle, Lundgren"

"That's exactly right. This means my castle has been damaged in your family's petty inheritance dispute!"

"My-My apologize…" she said softly.

"When I heard that Lady Madelyn's daughter was in trouble, I thought to lend my assistance… I find I've changed my mind. I withdraw my offer"

"Marquess Araphen! You gave me your word, my lord!" Kent stated.

The scowl on his face did not lift. "Your name is Kent, is it not? You failed to inform me of one most vital detail!"

"What-What do you mean?"

"This girl does resemble Lady Madelyn, but… I didn't expect to see her so tainted with the blood of Sacae"

"What?" Lyn was shocked.

"Don't you feel the Marquess of Caelin would be troubled to meet this… nomadic mongrel?"

"You-" Sain stepped forward.

"What'd you say?" Mark too joined Sain.

"Sain! Mark! Hold!" Kent yelled. He bowed to the marquess. "My apologies, my lord Marquess"

"Hm… your men are poorly disciplined"

Kent lowered himself to his knees and bowed. "Marquess Araphen! Please… If you would grace us with your aid…"

Lyn stared at Kent. "_Kent…_"

"… I hear the Marquess of Caelin is ill and abed. I question whether he will survive to meet this girl. In which case, his brother, Lundgren, will claim his title and I wish to avoid trouble with the coming marquess"

"You scheming…"

"Sain!"

"I understand. We will take out leave at once" Lyn said.

"Milady Lyndis, we-"

"I am proud of the Sacae blood that runs through my veins. I will not accept aid from one who disparages my heritage" she said calmly yet firmly. "Let us take our leave" she turned and walked, her group followed in toe.

"That was well done, milady! The Marquess is a lout! Don't worry about anything. We're all here for you! Isn't that so, Kent?"

Kent looked saddened about the event that just took place. "I beg your forgiveness" he bowed.

"Why are you apologizing, Kent?"

"I've been so concerned with seeing you to Caelin. I failed to take your feelings into account"

"Is that it? Trouble yourself no more. You have put my safety above all else. I have seen that… Hold your head up and be proud"

"Milady Lyndis…"

"Let's just get supplies and leave quickly" Mark said.

* * *

><p>"Finally, let's get out of here" they walked. Mark turned his head. "So you're traveling with us?"<p>

"Why yes I am. This group seems like fun, so I'm going to travel with you guys until your done with your journey" Matthew answered.

"Huh… Alright then"

Lyn was questioning what the marquess had said to her.

"The marquess of Araphen… He said my grandfather was ill. We must hurry to Caelin…"

"Remember, as we approach Caelin, Lundgren's obstacles will be more difficult to overcome. However, I've vowed to see you through to the end, milady!"

"I'm counting on you, Kent"

"I'm with you two!"

"Thank you, Sain"

"What's with the gloomy feeling here" Wil said.

"You guys are too serious. Especially you Kent" Mark said, his drinking had begun again.

"Mark…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for always standing at my side. It's because of all of you that I… I will persevere! They will never break my spirit!"

"You've gotten stronger Lyn" Mark complimented.

"Hey! Pay attention to me!" Serra complained.

"Please just be quiet Serra" Erk whined.

* * *

><p>The group walked for a while longer, but came across a horse rider standing in their way.<p>

"Rath!" Lyn called. She ran up to the nomad. "What is it? What are you-"

"I overheard the marquess talking to himself" Rath interrupted. "Lyn of the Lorca… Proud daughter of the Sacae… I will join you. I will add my strength to yours"

"Really?"

"And this… I want you to take it" he handed her a large bag.

"This is… Gold! It's too much. I can't accept it"

"I have no need for it. And if it will help you…"

"But…"

"I cannot take back something once offered"

"Rath…"

"Okay, okay, we have two new members for our group. Let's just say thanks and continue on our way" Mark said as he marched forward. The group followed.

* * *

><p>"Well this is nice" Matthew said. "Eating with people is more enjoyable than eating alone"<p>

"I bet is it" Serra replied.

"_Something weird is going on between those two, but what?_" Mark thought.

Lyndis's group had to camp out that night, much too Serra's dismay. They were sitting around a camp fire, enjoying a nice meal.

"Hey could someone please get me a bott-"

"No" Lyn interrupted Mark.

"And why not?"

"Because who have already gone through a bottle today and we do not need you to get intoxicated again"

"Yes… You are quite loud when you drink" Rath said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Fine… I'll get it myself" Mark stood, but Lyn swiped his glasses. "Lyn! Return my glasses! You know I can't see well without them"

"If you can get them back, then you can get your alcohol"

"Hahahaha" Dorcas laughed. "Diner and a show"

"Damn you" he followed the sound of her voice, but that could only do so much, he was seeing green and brown blurs everywhere.

"Left!" Wil yelled.

"Now straight" Matthew instructed.

He followed what they said, but Lyn still got away.

"For someone who's job is to instruct people, your not very good at following them yourself"

"Shut up, Kent! Just help me"

They all yelled different instructions, making it difficult for Mark to follow. He came close several times, but close wasn't enough.

"Straight!" Mark followed Matthew's instructions.

"You're still not going to catch me!" Lyn taunted, she jumped back, avoiding he's grab. "Give u-" she had jumped into a tree, stopping her.

"Go for it!" Matthew encouraged.

"Give them back!" Mark charged, holding his hand out and grabbing something. Although his sight was limited, he could see something directly in front. He could see Lyn's green tunic and her face, barely, but he knew he caught her. "Huh… What's this?" "_It's soft, even through the fabric_"

He gave it a slight squeeze. "Aaaahhhhhhhh!" Lyn screamed.

*Smack*

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that trip to the castle proved useless, but Rath has joined Lyn's group, so something good came from it.<strong>

**Please Review.**


	6. The beautiful Monk and the Bard Boy

**This is a re-telling of fire emblem 7 with some added scenes and a few changes, but overall it's the same story.**

**I do not own fire emblem or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well the stop at Araphen had proven to be quite a waste of time. We were promised by the marquess that we would receive aid from him, but he took back his word because Lyn was of the Lorca tribe, even though we saved his life from another battle. The amount we are dealing with is getting quite ridiculous. Anyways, once again we've gain more companions. The first would be Rath, a Sacaean nomad who saved Lyn from possibly being killed. His skills with his bow are rather good, on par with that of Wil's. Besides that, there really isn't anything else to say about him, he's rather quiet, but he is prideful of his heritage. The other new ally would be Matthew, a thief. He's pretty good at moving around without being noticed, although he needs to work on his combat skills. Matthew's rather cheery and optimistic, but will sometimes give us a sarcastic remark, I believe he is irritated when he does that or to amuse himself with our response to it. One problem with him is that enjoys putting people in situations for his amusement. Yesterday he 'tried' to help me get my glasses back from Lyn, who was keeping me from drinking, and I followed his instruction and ended up grabbing Lyn's breast. Since I felt it through her tunic, I can't really say much about the feel, but it was small and soft…<em>"

"Mark!" Erk called. "What are you doing?" he closed his journal.

"He's writing in his diary" Lyn said dryly.

"It's a journal"

"Whatever" she was still upset about the events of last night.

"So what do you write in there?" Dorcas asked.

"I write about strategies, whether they work or not, the battles I've been in, the people I met and pretty much things that happen to or around me"

"Have you written anything about us?" Sain asked.

"Yes, I wrote who you are and what you do, nothing much"

"May we see?"

"I'd prefer if you would stay out of my journ… Where's my journal!" he turned his head to see Matthew handing Lyn the journal.

"Here you are Lady Lyndis"

"Give that back" he ran forward, but stopped after seeing Lyn's face.

She was blushing, but also angry. She gave the journal back to Matthew and grabbed the sheath of her sword. "They are not small! They're still growing!" she yelled, banging the sheath against the tactician's head.

* * *

><p>The rest of the walk was quiet, the girls were left to themselves, those on horseback were up in front, Erk and Matthew had been conversing for a while, and Dorcas was walking with Mark, who had been drinking himself silly to forget all that happened, and to get rid of the pain in his head.<p>

"Lyn… Maybe you shouldn't be so angry with him… You know it wasn't on purpose" Florina consulted.

"I know, but still, it's awkward after someone grabs you there… Besides! He called them small"

"No! You shouldn't be so forgiving with that pervert" Serra intervened. "Yesterday he sent all you off just to be alone with me, who knows what he was going to do and then he yelled at me. The nerve of that fool"

"I think… that was because you left the group… when a battle was going on"

Serra moved so that she was face to face with Florina, pointing her finger at the girls face. "I had to use the bathroom and when I need to do something important, it must be done!"

"I-I… I'm sorry" she answered softly. Lyn stood between the girls.

"Now now, Serra, try not to scare her, she's shy around people"

* * *

><p>Mark turned his head hearing Serra yelling about something. "Wonder what's goin on over there" he said, taking more from his bottle.<p>

"Maybe you've had enough" Dorcas suggested.

"Or not enough"

Sain slowed his horse, moving back until he was beside Mark. "So Mark, our great and trusted tactician"

"What ish it?"

"How were they?"

"Hm?"

"Lyndis's you know what"

"Why don'chu go feel for yourshelf?" he replied.

"Are you mad? I value my life"

"Then shut it"

The rider sighed and nodded, riding back to the front, joining his companion. They walked for another few hours or so, until they had reached the village of Kathelet. According to Sain and Kent, Caelin castle was another ten days south.

"Ten days" Mark groaned. He stumbled, barely standing.

"That's assuming we don't run into any delays, of course"

"So let's just continue and rest at the next village" Kent said.

"Pardon me, but…" the voice of a young boy was heard; he seemed too had just become a teenager, not yet developing. He had unusual short blue hair and red eyes. He wore a dark green tunic over a white short sleeve shirt, with green shorts, with a long yellow scarf around his neck. He had blue shoes with a lighter blue legging up to his knees. Around his right arm were bandages, while the left had an arm warmer and around his waist hung a small dagger. He was holding a flute. The boy was breathing heavily and had been crying.

"Yes? Can we help you?" Lyn asked.

"You and your friends… Are you mercenaries?"

"And if we are?"

"I need your help!"

Kent took place beside Lyn. "Milady Lyndis, you mustn't let your guard down. Not even for a child" he warned.

She lowered her head sadly. "I know… Forgive me, but we're in a hurry. Is there someone else you can ask?"

"There's no time! Ninian's been… It's my sister! Some men have taken her away!" he cried.

"Your sister?" Sain piped up. "Did you say your sister has been accosted?"

"Sain…" Kent groaned.

"That's right! By some cruel, awful men. I don't know what I'll do without her" he said, tears streaming down his face."

"Milady Lyndis! We must help him!"

"Nonsense! We haven't the time!" Kent intervened. "If the marquess is as ill as we've heard, we must proceed!"

"Kent, I… I want to help this child"

"Milady"

"I'm worried about my grandfather, of course. But this! I cannot stand by and let a child be taken from her home" she voiced.

"I see…"

"I'm sorry Kent"

"I'm your loyal retainer. You owe me no apologies. You must do as your heart dictates, milady" he bowed. "I will follow you, no matter where that may lead"

"Thank you" she replied softly.

"Hah!" Sain boomed loudly. "Such a noble speech! Ever the true knight, that one!" Sain patted the boy. "Ah, well. You're in luck, laddie! Let's go get your sister"

He smiled and hugged Lyn. "Thank you! So very much"

"Lyn, you're too kind-hearted" Mark pointed out, stumbling his way to the boy. "Alright boy, jush lead the way"

He plugged his noise. "Ew… You smell like hard liquor"

"Fine… I'll leave, go drink sho'more"

The boy took a breath of relief. "Anyways, these guys are really tough, so be careful"

"Just leave them to us, we're pretty tough ourselves" she said, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Heh" his eyes widen and he began to quiver in fear. "Oh no…"

"Heh heh… Found him! C'mon, it's back to Nergel with you. Quiet now" a bandana covered bandit ordered. He approached the boy, but Lyn stood in the way, her sword drawn. "Huh? Who do you think you are?"

"Let the boy's sister go"

"So you want to help the kid, huh?"

"What a shame. You're gonna die for something that don't concern you"

"You think so, do you? Do we look so meek to you? I think you're in for a terrible shock"

"Damn witch!" he yelled and charged. Lyn avoided his attack and trusted her sword, hitting his vital, killing him instantly.

"Come on, we need to regroup with everyone. What is your name?"

"My name is Nils"

* * *

><p>"Damn, there are shamans" Erk complained. "This might be a bit difficult"<p>

"May I be of service?"

"Who're you?" Mark slurred, but was then stunned by the site in front of him, losing his balance and falling. "_So beautiful_"

"Please forgive me. I never meant to startle you" the person said with a kind voice. The person had long blonde hair and blue eyes. The person wore a long blue robe, reaching down to the ankles, over a white long sleeve shirt. Brown shoes and a long white cape, the person was also holding a book and had a dark yellowish colored scarf around the waist for some odd reason.

"Never! You didn't startle me; I was jush caught of guard by your beauty. Of course you can be of shervice. Please never leave my side!"

"Um… I… Are you drunk?"

"Mark, who are you - You… You're beautiful" Erk slowly spoke. "Please allow me to guard you with my life" he bowed.

"That's not neces…" the person was unable to finish when Sain barged in, pushing Erk and Mark away.

He lowered himself to one knee and grabbed the person's hand. "Oh what a lovely sight! I am most undeserving of being within the presence of someone so heavenly. Please! Be min-" Mark kicked Sain sway.

"You can't be bothered by that buffoon. He jumps on all the women, he can't be trushed"

"But…"

"Don't listen to him!" Sain retorted. "Leave this drunkard be and stay with me. I shall protect you, I, Sain the man who fights for women"

"Please…"

Erk ran in front of Sain and bowed. "I know I may not be much, but please, I will do what I can for you"

"Quiet!" Lyn yelled over everyone. "You, your robes… They look like religious vestiary. Are you an Elimine priestess or a bishop?"

"Well no… I'm only an acolyte, an Elimine monk, to be specific. My name is Lucius"

"A monk, but that means…"

"You're a man!" the three males yelled at the same time. Sain returned to his horse broken, Erk just wandered away and Mark cried, stumbling away before falling.

"Ignore them" Lyn said, embarrassed by her companions. "Do you have business with us?"

"I was at the inn when this child came seeking help. The innkeeper was afraid to get involved, He was… unpleasant"

"I wasn't afraid of him! I'm used to being treated that way" Nils spoke up.

"I'm sure you weren't" Lucius smiled down upon the boy. "May I please lend you my service? I truly wish to help the boy. If only a little"

"Of course"

"Thank you. The blessing of St. Elimine be upon you"

"Everyone regroup! We need to discuss our strategy" Lyn called. Everyone made their way to her.

"So you are the tactical adviser?" Lucius asked.

"No. He is" she pointed to the drunken Mark.

"This is not good. How is he supposed to work when he can barely stand" Kent questioned.

"Naw, naw. I'll be fine, I've done thish before *hic*" he said waving his hand.

"You slur words with an s in them a lot" Lucius pointed out.

"Whatever. Boy! Can you do anything?"

"My name is Nils and I'm a bard"

"Oh good"

"What's a bard?" Dorcas asked.

"Shomething to do with music, we get to listen to a nice shong while fightin"

"No" he said annoyed "We bards use a type of magic to increase the abilities of our allies and we conjure it through music and dance" Nils explained.

"That's what I shaid" Mark grumbled. The boy stuck his tongue at the tactician. "Little brat. Anyways, shomeone tell me the obshacles"

"The 'obstacles' are the mountains, there also seems to be quite a bit of shamans around" Matthew explained.

"There is only one road through the mountains" Lucius pointed out.

"Okay… horse people in front, Rath, shupport Kent and Shain. Florina and Dorcash cut though the mountain and ambush them from behind. After we get through, I want Lyn and everyone else to take the front, sho the rest can resh for a bit. Remember, we are hear to shave the boys sister"

"You're gonna shave my sister" Nils began to quivered at the thought.

"No, he meant save" Lyn explained.

"Maybe we will. Don't matter, ya'll understand? Then go!" he walked forward before falling again.

"Maybe we should come up with our own plan. I mean, I'm better off in the dark, not the front lines" Matthew suggested.

"Just go with it, the plan seems reasonable enough, if anything goes wrong, we have Serra" Dorcas replied.

"Oh great" he said sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Nils and Lucius have joined the team. Not much happened this chapter, but things will get going next chapter.<strong>

**Next time we 'shave' Nils sister and meet someone important.**

**Please Review.**


	7. The Siblings and the Recovery

**This is a re-telling of fire emblem 7 with some added scenes and a few changes, but overall it's the same story.**

**I do not own fire emblem or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that worked out" Kent was in shock. Well so was everyone else, but he was the only one that could speak his thoughts. They had just traversed through the mountains and stopped the bandits from reaching the village, well that wasn't what shocked the. It was the fact that they followed the orders of their tactician who was completely gone.<p>

"What's the matter with ya" Mark had started to drink more until Lyn had taken all his bottles and destroyed them. Mark wasn't too pleased with that.

"Well the plan didn't work that well, some of us were injured" Lyn said.

"But they weren't anything serious" Wil pointed.

"Not serious! That was too much work for me" Serra complained.

"Does he always work like this?" Lucius asked.

"No… He's usually sober for battles"

Nils stared at Mark. "What's wrong kid?"

"So cool! To be able to command a group in this condition" Nils awed with admiration. "I can only imagine how he works when he's sober"

Lyn placed her hand on Nils's head and ruffled his hair. "This is nothing to be impressed with"

"One guy left. Let's go!" Mark pointed forward. "Kid, power up Luciush. Florina I want you to attack right after Luciush hits him"

They made their way to the leader. "Who are you supposed to be? Playing the hero's in some foolish knightly romance? You may think your helping the children, but your only rushing to you doom!" he chanted a verse and summoned dark energy. It crackled before it vanished and reappeared under Lucius.

"Gah!" he cried in pain. He quickly regained his compromise and chanting a pray from the tome he held. Light gathered around his hand and he fired, striking the shaman.

The shaman began chanting another verse, but had not noticed Florina, who dove from above and impaled him through the chest. He coughed blood. "You are… too late. The girl is alrea-"

Florina pulled out her lance from the corpse, letting it drop to the ground.

"Come on" Nils ran into the abandon castle, followed by Lyn and Kent. The rest stayed outside.

"Well that wo… blah" Mark vomited. After he stopped he made his way to a wall for support and began vomiting again. Erk walked over to the sick tactician, rubbed his back in comfort.

Lucius sighed. "Finally, the child can return to his family"

"Aw… did I miss out on the fun" Matthew said. He had vanished during the midst of battle.

"Where did you run off to?" Dorcas asked.

"I ran into someone I knew and ended up spending some time with him. My apologies"

"Well… we could've used some help, but I guess that doesn't really matter now"

"Hey Rath!" Erk called the nomad.

"…"

"Could you go get Serra, we need to heal Mark from his alcohol poisoning"

"… Sure"

"Um… guys… there's someone… else" Florina said, the group barely hearing her. A man with red hair and blue eyes exited the structure. He wore a lone dark blue coat, with peach pants and knee high blue boots. He had shoulder guards and a long blue cape, the inside being red. Hanging around his waist was a sword. He looked as though he were a noble knight.

"Oh… hello, you must be a part of Lyndis's group. I am Eliwood, of Pherae. Lyndis is inside, with the boy's sister. They are safe and unharmed. I apologies, but I must be going, I have someone I need to meet. Goodbye for now" the man left.

"Well… I guess that means we're done" Erk said. "Serra, how is Mark?"

"He doesn't have alcohol poisoning, he just drank too much. To call me for nothing, what a waste of time" she turned her attention to Lucius. "And you ... Sooo, you're Lucius, right? I've only heard your name"

"Yes. I am indeed, Sister Serra, is there something wrong?"

"Hunh. ...This is the first time we've spoken. Do you know why?"

"Why? ...No, I do not"

She rested her hands on her hips. Her poster showing complete arrogance and superiority. "I just make it a policy not to make friends with girls who are as adorable as I am. I don't need anyone else drawing attention away from me! So stay away from me, got it? Is that all sinking in?"

"Y-Yes..." he stuttered.

She was about to walk off, but turned back to Lucius. "Oh, and I forgot one thing! You can't come near me, but I expect you to fully back me up as your senior cleric, all right? We serve St. Elimine, right? I mean, we're the same? Well, you're much older, but you still need to follow the code!"

"W-Well, yes. Of course. ...But"

"What? Do you have some complaint?"

"No, no complaints... ...It's just... I'm..."

"Why do you have to be so horribly annoying? Just tell me, already!"

"I'm a guy!"

"Well tha… Wait what! But that would mean you're a monk, but monks are men and men can't be so-so-so…" she couldn't finish.

"Wow… she's speechless, thought I'd never see this day" Matthew awed.

* * *

><p>Lyn finally exited the castle, with Nils, Kent, and another girl with them. She had long hair, which was a lighter shade of blue than Nils, with red eyes and pale skin. She wore a long aqua colored blue dress, with a long white veil around her.<p>

"_Those eyes, I've seen plenty of red eyes, but that shade of color, it's almost inhuman. I'm probably over thinking this_" "Is she your sister?" Mark asked, his voice raspy and dry. Nils nodded.

"And what a lovely sister she is!" Sain said. "My dear Ninian, would you be so kind to become my women" he grabbed her hand. Ninian blushed, unable to answer.

"Wait!" Mark yelled as best he could. "It could be a trap!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like last time!" he pointed to Lucius, the beautiful man.

"What! You mean she could be a he?"

"W-W-What" Ninian stuttered. "Am I not women?" she looked at Nils, who shrugged.

"Why don't you feel her breast Mark?" Matthew suggested. Ninian screamed, covering her chest. Nils stood in front of her.

"Don't you touch her like that!"

"I don't want to touch her breast"

"Really… What's wrong with her breast?"

"Nils!"

"Nothing, I'm sure they are fine"

"So you _do_ want to touch them" Lyn said angrily. She grabbed her sheath again.

"That's not… Excuse me" Mark ran behind a tree and began to vomit again.

* * *

><p>The group sat around a fire, resting after the day's battle. Lyn was explaining to Mark what she had discussed with Eliwood and the siblings.<p>

"So they basically want to join us and have the ability to sense incoming danger" she nodded. "I guess we could protect them during our journey"

"Oh thank you Mark"

"What's wrong, Ninian?" they heard Nils ask.

"I've lost my ring"

"Your ring?" Lyn questioned her.

"Not Ninis's Grace?"

"The very one" Ninian looked down, sadden.

"They stole it? Those curs!"

"Was it valuable?" Mark asked.

"It was a keepsake from our departed mother"

"It was blessed by the spirit of Ninis… There's no other like it in the world" Nils explained. He stomped. "And now we've lost it to those villains. There's nothing we can do"

"You're right" they looked dishearten.

Lyn grabbed Mark's arm and pulled him to the side. "Mark, you heard all that? What do you think? I'd really love to retrieve Ninian's ring for her, but if Nils is right, those thieves might prove to be too strong for us" she looked back at the siblings. "To lose something from their late mother, it must be very difficult for them"

"*Sigh*… Your good nature is really rubbing off on me. Let's go get it"

"You want to help them? That's great" she said, hugging the boy. "I was hoping you'd say that, Mark" she let go and called the knights. "Those men were headed south. We must give pursuit"

"On your word milady" they bowed and then went to prepare. Lyn went to inform the siblings.

Mark held his forehead, it throbbed horribly. "If I'd known this was gonna happen, I wouldn't have had so much" he took a deep breath. "Let's ride!" he yelled to the group.

* * *

><p>Nils and Ninian informed the group who they were up against. They were called the Black Fangs and that they were not to be trifled with. Following the trail left, they arrived at a broken down ruin.<p>

"I believe they are in there"

"Milady, are you really going in there to get the ring back?"

"Yes we are"

"But this is their stronghold! They're bound to be well defended, not to mention well armed!"

"Please forget the ring" Ninian asked. She looked away. "It's ok…"

"Nope, I already told Lyn that we would attempt this… recovery"

"We already made it here, so we are going to accomplish this. Mark believes that we can do this. I'm sure that his decision was not made lightly. Now let's go get your ring back"

"Lyn go prepare and tell Matthew to scout out the inside of the interior" she nodded and did as told.

"To have such faith in this man, she must truly care for him" Nils stated. "They must be real close friends"

Ninian giggled. "Huh? What's so funny?"

"I think it's something else brother"

"Like what" again she only giggled.

* * *

><p>"Milady Lyndis! There are more of the foe inside than we thought" Sain reported.<p>

"Well this is their stronghold. It's imperative that we move carefully"

"Exactly, milady" Kent agreed.

"Well from Matthew's report, we can use the narrow corridors to our advantage" Mark explained. "If we can drag the enemy's into the corridor's, or even out here, we can take them out with just few people and come out safely"

"So how are we doing things?"

"I want Lyn, Rath, and Lucius to take the middle corridor, that area has the bulkier enemies, they'll have more trouble moving around, take Nils with you, but watch out for the boy. I want Kent, Sain and Erk to take the left corridor, you should be able trample over anyone there being that they are the lighter enemies of this group. Finally I want Dorcas, Florina, Wil and Serra to take the last corridor, I want Serra with you guys since Dorcas is big and Florina is unable to fly freely"

"And what about Matthew?"

"He has other plans" Mark grumbled.

"There is a secret passage that has something of interest" in other words, there was treasure.

"Yeah, whatever, anyways all the corridors met up near the end, so if you get through your area first, make your way to another one and ambush the enemy from behind. Remember these guys are different from what we've faced before, they are trained and know what they're doing. Understood, than go!"

They nodded and went into their groups, taking their positions.

"Are you sure they will be ok?" Ninian asked.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. These guys are tough, we'll protect you, your brother, and whatever it is that you are hiding"

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't be a good tactician if I didn't notice something odd about my troops. I won't force you to say it, but I don't think anyone will take it badly"

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I hope they are as good as you say. If only you had an army"

"Nah…" he looked at the blue haired girl and smiled. "I'd rather have a small group of trained soldiers and than a huge army of idiots… even if a few of these guys are idiots"

* * *

><p>"Shit… Serra, get over here and heal Lyn!" Lyn had taken a grave wound on the shoulder. She was breathing heavily and her vision was getting blurry. Serra held her staff, the orb glowing, and a light washed over Lyn, her wound closing itself.<p>

"Thank you"

"No… I underestimated them. These guys are stronger then they appear. Serra, go heal the others" he ordered. "Tsk, can't believe I let it become this way, we barely pulled through this"

A hand was placed on his shoulder. "It's ok Mark, I wanted to do this, if anything, I probably would have came here by myself"

"Dammit Lyn… Let's continue"

They made their way to the leader. What was left was a lone swordsman. "I mustn't fail… I cannot fail… The consequences are too—" he mumbled. He looked at the group with eyes were menacing.

"_He's out for blood by any means_"

"Erk and Lucius attack from both sides"

Erk let loose a fire ball, followed by a blast of light from Lucius. The man avoided the fire ball and then dodged the light attack. He hacked at Erk, who narrowly avoided it, but unable to avoid a kick from the man, hitting him with enough force for Erk to cough blood. He then turned his attention on the monk.

"Wil and Rath attack at the same time"

Both fired their arrows, but the man ran forward, ducking under the first arrow and deflected the second one. He knocked Rath off his horse and then made his way to Wil. "He-He's good!"

"Dorcas from the front! Matthew from behind!"

Dorcas ran, swinging his axe, only to have the man jump over it and made a slash for his life. Fortunately Matthew had struck from behind, but the small gash wasn't deep enough and the man quickly turned, swinging his sword at Matthew, who was barely able to parry it.

"Aahhh" Florina cried as she flew at the enemy. He simply kicked Matthew aside and spun, avoiding the lance and striking Florina down, his sword leaving a terrible wound across her back. She soon laid in a pool of blood.

"Kent! Sain! Aim for his right arm, he favor's it. Serra go heal Florina quickly!"

They charged, Sain screamed as he made a thrust with his lance, but the man switched his sword to his left arm and side-stepped, the lance passing him. Grabbing it, he pulled Sain off his horse and he then parried Kent's sword swing.

"Wil his leg"

The man's eyes widen, he had forgotten about the archer. He was too preoccupied with the cavaliers and unable to avoid the arrow piercing his leg. "Gah!" he yelled, as he fell onto one leg.

"Lyn strike his arm!" Lyn rushed towards him, with her sword out, impaling his left arm.

"Eeaarrgh" he screamed as he dropped his sword. He was unable to move, the battle over. "Aaahh… No… I-I… cannot…"

"Serra, go heal the rest!"

"Give us the ring! And swear us this oath…" Lyn demanded. "You must promise to leave these two alone. If I have your vow, I'll spare your life…" the tip of her sword in front of his face.

"Failure… means death!" the sound of him crunching something was heard. Foam and blood erupted from his mouth, his eyes became completely white. His color turned pale and his body fell, completely limp.

"What! Poison? He took his own life…"

"These guys are not common brigands. They are well trained" Kent commented.

"What do they want with Nils and Ninian?" The two siblings looked at the swordswomen. "It's alright you two. As long as you're with us, you'll be safe"

"But…"

"You witnessed our victory, right?"

"With Mark's planning and my sword, you've no worries. We can overcome anything. I don't care who comes after you; I'll not let you be taken"

"Really?" Nils looked hopefully.

"Yes, on my honor. Right, Mark?"

"Milady…"

"Oh" Lyn noticed something on the man's finger, a ring. She removed it and placed it in Ninian's hand. "This is yours"

"It's…"

"You called it Ninis's Grace, did you not? This lout had it"

"Milady thank you so very much"

"I have no other words, save thank you" Ninian bowed.

* * *

><p>"Mark, are you ok?" Lyn asked.<p>

After the battle, they left the ruins and made camp within the mountains. "Yeah, I'll be fine. How's everyone else? How's Florina?"

"She's fine, she's resting… same with everyone else. What about you… are you ok, you aren't even drinking"

"I made a mistake. I underestimated the enemy and we almost lost you, Florina, and everyone else. I'm still just an apprentice"

"It's alright… in the end we won. We will take injuries at times… we may enough take casualties" the last part she said softly with a look of sadness.

"That doesn't matter. I'll make sure this doesn't happen again… we won't lose anybody" he turned to her and smiled. "So I'm going to get stronger and better at directing"

She returned his gaze and smile. "And I too shall become stronger… strong enough to be both your sword and shield"

* * *

><p><strong>Well things got pretty serious this chapter. We got three new companions and nearly lost one, but I thought I'd make this guy stronger and give these guys a challenge. <strong>

**Next time more battles and another new companion.**

**Please Review.**


	8. The Ballista and the Leaving

**This is a re-telling of fire emblem 7 with some added scenes and a few changes, but overall it's the same story.**

**I do not own fire emblem or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Once again, we've gained more allies. The first being a monk by the name of Lucius, he's very dedicated to his work and his skills show that. The only problem is that… well… he is very feminine looking, but he seems sensitive about that fact. Our next allies are a bard and his dancer sister. Nils's music is quite helpful to progress faster, empowering anybody he chooses. Nils and his sister, Ninian, are kind, but there is something odd about the two, something they're hiding. Although I'd like to know, there's no point in prying into it. Yesterday I made a grave mistake, I underestimated a group that we had chased and nearly got everybody killed. This group was nothing like the bandits we had faced before, they were trained well. I need to come up with better…<em>"

The sound a metal clanging brought Mark out of his thoughts. He went to see the cause and saw Kent and Sain parrying attacks from each other. He noticed Serra sitting by a tree and took a seat next to her; she gave him a look of annoyance, clearly not wanting him to be near.

"_What's she angry about?_" "So what exactly brought this on?" he asked.

"Earlier they were talking about how they need to become stronger to protect Lyndis and started sparring. Then the others began to spar after seeing these two go at it" she pointed towards Lyn and Florina, the latter using the butt of her lance to strike at the former, whom was dodging and using her scabbard to try and strike the other. Further away, Erk and Lucius were exchanging attacks, while Matthew was avoiding swings from Dorcas, who was using the blunt side of his axe. Rath was shooting arrows through the forest, most likely to improve his aim.

"I guess yesterday affected everyone. Um… where are Wil and the siblings?"

"Wil and Nils went to fetch us food, since somebody decided that it would be better to stay outdoors rather than a nice hotel" she said angrily.

"_Well… that explains why she's annoyed with me_" "Huh… well where's Ninian?"

"That I do not know"

Rustling was heard from the bush. From it came Ninian, holding canteens and struggling to keep hold of them. Mark stood up and made his way to the blue haired girl.

"Give me a few"

"Oh… thank you" she said, handing him half of the canteens, they were heavy, completely filled with water.

"You should've asked for help earlier" he told her.

"Well… I wanted to help in some way, since everyone is fighting and I'm not doing anything of value. This is the least I could do, especially after you returned my ring to me"

"You shouldn't worry about things like that, Serra doesn't do anything, yet she's still with us"

She giggled. "We're back!" Nils voiced was heard. He and Wil exited the forest, holding several dead rabbits.

"Yes, we had a great catch today" Wil said excitedly.

"It was awesome, the rabbits were far away and moving fast, but Wil still got them each with no trouble" the boy praised.

"Alright, time for a break" Mark yelled. Everyone put their weapons away and sat near the fire, enjoying a nice meal.

* * *

><p>The past few days had been relatively quiet, besides Serra's complaining about something or some other argument among the members. The first three days, Mark hadn't touch his liquor, but eventually he had gone back to how he was, much to everyone's dismay.<p>

"The mountains seem so far away now. We've come such a long way…"

"Milady Lyndis! We can't be very far from the castle now!" Sain said enthusiastically.

"By my reckoning, we can reach Castle Caelin in two days if we hurry"

"_Ew! Who's says reckoning these days… gross_" Serra thought.

"Two more days… Hold on, Grandfather, please…"

"Cheer up, Lyn" Florina bounced to her side. "If they see you looking so sad, the entire company will lose heart"

"Florina…" her worried expression was soon covered by one with confidence. "You're right. There's nothing to be gained by worrying. We just have to press onward"

"That's the spirit"

* * *

><p>Their path had been clear the past few days, but they eventually had to hit a stomp on the road.<p>

"We have to climb another mountain!" Mark complained. A mountain was appearing within the clearing. He just didn't like climbing mountains.

"None to worry, this mountain is more of a large hill. It's quite small" Sain explained.

"In any case, we're going around it"

"Oh good" Mark sighed. A loud sound was heard from afar. "_I know that sound_"

"Danger approaches…" Nils said blankly.

"I don't see anything" Sain looked around, the land was empty.

"I feel it, too. I'm sure of it"

"_That's it!_" Mark looked up and quickly moved. "Out of the way kid!" he pushed Nils and then yelled in pain. "Gah!"

"Mark!" Lyn screamed. An arrow had gone through his knee. She took hold of the end and pulled, causing the tactician to scream again. "Serra heal him"

"Where did that arrow come from?"

"That arrow is bigger than a normal one" Wil noted.

"They have a ballista" Mark said. He slowly stood, his wound closed by the healer.

"Where's my thank you?" Serra whined.

"Uh… Yeah… Thanks. Anyways looks like Lundgren is getting serious"

"What's a ballista?" Lyn asked.

"A weapon designed for long-range attacks. Only archers can use them, but they can be devastating" Kent explained.

"Florina! You must stay aground! Do not take to the air! The ballista would target you in an instant" Sain warned the flyer.

"So how do we deal with it?" Lyn asked.

"Well one would be to send someone with a lot of armor to take the arrows; another would be to use the forest as a shield, so that the archer would have trouble aiming and then knock the fool out" Mark explained.

"Wil, can you use a ballista?"

"I've never tried, but…" he mused. "It's really just one big bow, right? I should be able to figure it out"

"All I ask is for you to try. Let's see what we can do!" Lyn said, ready for another battle.

"Alright so the pl-"

"Wait! Lady Lyndis, Mark. My deepest apologies, but I have some minor… business to attend to. I'm unable to join you"

"And what kind of business is this?"

"Just something minor, but I must take care of it. I shall catch up as soon as possible. Good bye for now" with that, he took off in the direction of the nearby village.

"Wait you prick! You're going to ruin my plan! Dammit Matthew!" he sighed and thought for a bit. He looked as far as he could. "Alright, new plan, I want Lyn, Dorcas, Wil and Lucius to go through the forest around the bottom of the mountain. Wil and Lucius will stay hidden and attack from the shadows while Lyn and Dorcas draw the attention of the enemies hiding in the forest. Slowly make your way to the ballista and take it out, then Wil will take control of it. Kent, Sain and Rath will stay outside the edge of the forest, dealing with the open enemies and draw the ballista's attention. Erk, Nils and Serra will take cover in the forest, right at its edge, Serra prepare to quickly heal them if the get hit, Erk you will guard her and Nils will strengthen Serra's magic. Florina, Ninian and I will stay back until we defeat the ballista. Forest group, make sure you have enough vulneraires, the trees may be your shield, but that also goes for the enemy and when you take control, fire an arrow away from the mountain to signal us. Try to hit an enemy if you can" everyone nodded. "Florina"

"Y-Yes" she stuttered.

"Is it possible for Ninian and I to ride with you?"

"Uh… well… I-I don't know if Huey can hold more than two people…" she softly whispered.

"Well if he can't, then take Ninian and I walk, she'll be safer with the group. Also try to speak louder; I can barely hear you half the time"

"I'll try…"

"Alright so that's our plan. Understood?" they all nodded. "Then go!"

They split into their groups and raced off, leaving the flyer, dancer and the tactician alone. "Hopefully Matthew returns soon, I have off a mind to beat him, and the other half agrees" he said annoyed with the thief.

* * *

><p>An arrow barely missed the leader in heavy armor. "Curses, the ballista was taken… What's going on here? Somebody get that girl!"<p>

"They're all dead" Mark told him.

"Damn you!" he yelled before he charged, holding his lance in front.

"Erk now!"

Erk summoned a fire ball and set his armor a blazed. He panicked from the heat of the attack.

"Now Lucius"

Again, he was struck with magic, his armor unable to protect him from something inanimate. He fell to one knee.

"Dorcas, aim for the head"

The soldier's eyes widen, knowing his end was near. "Lord Lundgren… I've failed you… I pray you hurry with those reinforcements…" were his last words before his head was severed from his body.

"Few… Is it over?" Lyn asked, sheathing her sword.

"Yes. I see no more enemy soldiers. However, something is bothering me" Kent said, he looked worried.

"What is it?"

He closed his eyes. "I noticed it during the fighting. Out opponents… They were soldiers of Caelin. I even recognized some of those we fought. I trained with many of them…" he said sadly, Sain's face showing the sadness Kent's face didn't. "And yet they attacked us without hesistation"

"They're black-hearted traitors who've joined Lord Lundgren. Good riddance. I say. It also means less resistance at the castle"

"I hope you're right…" Kent nodded, agreeing with his partner.

"Well at least it's over for now. I'm just glad we have Nils and Ninian with us, who knows what could've happened if we didn't know that arrow was coming" Lyn smiled at the two.

"We are honored to have served you well, but we only knew danger was coming, it was Mark that knew there was a ballista, if it wasn't for him…" Ninian stated.

"Why yes your right… Well down Mark" she complimented.

"It's my job" he said without looking at the girl. His attention was elsewhere, eyeing a lone figure approaching them.

"What's this? You dealt with the ballista, too? Nicely down!" Matthew had returned.

"And where were you? Your help was needed" Mark was not too pleased with the thief.

He smiled. "I went to village to sniff about for information. I got some interesting news for my trouble, too"

"This better be worth leaving us" Mark warned.

He held his hands in front, backing up slightly, worried about the tactician's irritation. "First, about Marquess Caelin's illness" that caught the group's attention. "He really is unwell. He's been abed for nigh on three months"

"Oh no… Grandfather"

"I heard an interesting rumor about his condition, though. The people believe someone is poisoning the marquess…"

Lyn gasped. "What! He's being poisoned?"

"This someone… Well, everyone's too afraid to mention a name. However, they say that, as soon as the marquess took ill, a certain noble took control of the castle as though it were his own. I fed a hungry innkeeper some coin, and he fed me a name"

Lyn grew closer to the thief, curious about the name.

"It was Lundgren" Mark said.

"How'd you know? Now you've ruined the suspense" Matthew faked his whining.

"So it was Lundgren… How can this be? How can they allow him to get away with this? The villager's know he's the one poisoning my grandfather, and yet no one raises a hand against him? Why?"

"They're probably afraid and have no proof. The whisperings of the common people means nothing" Kent spoke up.

"That's the truth of it and of the marquess's loyal retainers who might have lent credence to these rumors, there is no sign"

Lyn clenched her hands. "Are you saying they've been silenced?"

"It's a fair assumption"

"This is beyond believing"

"The worst news is yet to come" Matthew told them. "An imposter has appeared, claiming to be the marquess's granddaughter. At least, that's the story Lundgren's telling to all who'll listen"

"W-What does that mean"? She asked, her voice filled with concern.

"It means that people are waiting for two traitorous knights and a baseborn child to appear and lay claim to Castle Caelin" he warned.

"But… But that… It can't be!" Sain stuttered, unable to speak clearly.

"Traitors? Us? Ridiculous!"

"He says I'm an imposter?"

"Don't you have anything that proves your lineage?"

"When my mother joined the Lorca, she brought nothing of Lycia with her" she said sadly.

"Milady, Marquess Araphen himself remarked at your resemblance to Lady Madelyn! Your face is your proof!"

"Sain… They'll say we found a look-alike somewhere… We're seen as betrayers of our knightly vows. Our word means nothing. No, our only hope is to see Marquess Caelin himself"

"We must hurry. If not, my grandfather… I must see him! With my last breath if need be"

"Let's try and avoid that, but we must formulate some manner of plan! Even if we set out for castle, the troops patrolling the area will cause no end of problems. You have been branded as oath breakers, after all" the thief warned.

"Well leave the planning to me-"

"I've got it! Eliwood…" Lyn cut Mark off. "He seemed sympathetic to out plight. He should still be in Kathelet. If we can talk to him, he might help us!"

"Of course! A sound idea!" Kent agreed.

"Let's hurry" Sain said enthusiastically.

"Yes back to Kathelet!"

They turned and began their journey back to Kathelet. "Um… alright… great plan" the strategist said, following the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, they had a battle and now are heading back to Kathelet. Poor Mark, an arrow, a troop leaving during a battle and now no one is listening to him… again.<strong>

**I apologize about the last two chapters, they weren't edited very well.**

**Anyways, next time we meet a new and old face.**

**Please Review.**


	9. The Veteran

**This is a re-telling of fire emblem 7 with some added scenes and a few changes, but overall it's the same story.**

**I do not own fire emblem or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>The journey back to Kathelet was cut short as they crossed paths with Eliwood, whom had already finished his business and was returning home. Hearing Lyn's pleat, Eliwood offered his assistance and they stopped by a nearby village to rest. Mark ordered the group to stock up on supplies as Eliwood and Lyn discussed their plans.<p>

"That'll be 1850 gold" the shop keep said.

"Wow… prices are getting ridiculous these days" Mark regrettably handed him the gold. "_Luckily Kent and Sain brought a lot of gold with them. I'll need to pay them back someday_" he packed his belongings and left the shop. Wondering through town, he made his way to the agreed meeting spot, but of course the walk wouldn't be a quiet as he hoped it would be. A shrilled voice filled the air. "_Oh great… what's her problem this time?_"

"I want that one!" Serra screamed as the townsfolk watched for amusement.

"B-But you don't have enough" the clerk was scared.

"But I need a perfect staff to channel my perfect magic!"

"Even so…"

"What's the problem now, Serra?" Mark intervened, annoyed about having to step in.

Serra immediately calmed down seeing the tactician. "Oh Mark! Perfect timing, well you see the orb on my staff that channels my magic is sadly reaching the end of its use" she explained, showing the cracks in the orb. "And thus I require a new staff to use"

He looked at the staff she wanted; its price was quite high. "Can you get something less expensive? Can't any staff work?"

"No! My magic is perfect; therefore my staff must also be perfect"

"_Stop saying perfect_" He sighed heavily and approached the clerk. "We'll just take any staff"

"No! No! No! No! I want that one to be mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" she threw a tantrum, stomping her foot.

"Serra! Be more mature and just take any staff" she looked at him angrily and took a deep breath. "Oh shit! We'll take the one she wants! Please!"

"But she doesn't have enough" he said again.

"I'll fill in the rest" he threw in the amount Serra was missing. The shop owner handed them the staff, which they happily accepted and left.

"Thank you Mark, you are such a nice person" she thanked.

"_I really wish I wasn't, would've left you behind a while ago_"

* * *

><p>"So Laus, Tuscana, Kathelet, Tania, and Santaruz won't interfere with us… we really owe Eliwood" Mark said. They were relieved that Eliwood had convinced the neighboring nations not to interfere with the dispute.<p>

"Well now that all had been prepared, let us make haste" Sain said with enthusiasm.

"Yes, let's go"

Sain's face became filled with concerned as he looked up at the sky. "Hm? The weather is turning foul. It looks like a fog is rolling in"

"This is no good. If the fog thickens, we'll be blind in battle" Kent warned.

"We can't let it delay us, we must press on. What's the best route to the castle?" Lyn asked.

"Well… Our best path is to the south… However, that runs through General Eagler's estate" Kent explained. His eyes showed determination. "It looks like we still have one final obstacle to pass"

"Let's just go before we are actually attacked" Mark suggested. "We should be able to use the fog as cover, plus there should be a forest we can use to provide more cover. I'll go inform the others" he quickly made his way to the rest of the group.

"So you've come…" a deep voice was heard from behind.

"Aah!" Sain screamed.

"You! You're… Lord Wallace!" Kent yelled in surprise. Behind the group was a bald man with grey eyes, in his mid to late forties. He wore thick, heavy silver armor over a black shirt. He had large green pants with armored silver boots, under a large red cape that he oddly wore around his waist. Carrying in his hand was a lance and on his back hung an axe.

"Kent, who is this?" Lyn asked, curious about the soldier.

"He used to be the commander of the knights of Caelin" Kent explained.

Sain took place beside Kent. "Aren't you supposed to be retired? I heard you were sowing fields now"

"I am, and I was. Then I received orders from Lord Lundgren" he grumbled. "I was told to capture an imposter and a pair of rogue knights"

"Surely, you don't believe us to be oath breakers, do you?"

"Bring me the girl that claims to be Lady Madelyn's child"

Sain stood in front of Lyn. "Your intentions?"

"If I don't like what I see, I will take her"

Kent took a defensive stance. "We will prevent you"

Wallace laughed. "You? Prevent me? You must be—"

"Enough!" Lyn voiced boomed. She walked up to him, standing face to face. "I'm right here! I am Lyndis!"

"Ah…" he looked her over carefully.

"I'll understand if you don't believe me, but I've had enough of you and your foolish posturing!"

He did not flinch, his facial expression not changing. "Hmm… Such beautiful eyes…"

"Pardon?"

He stuck his lance into the ground and crossed his arms. "I've been a knight for thirty years, and there is one thing I learned. A person with eyes as bright and true as yours is no deceiver" he broke into laughter. "Ah yes! I like you, girl! Why I believe I'll join your little band of mercenaries!"

"Are you… Are you serious?"

"This old bull's pledged his loyalty to Caelin. I would never allow a usurper on the throne" he pulled his lance out of the ground. "Let's march!" he ran forward.

"Lord Wallace! He… he hasn't changed at all" Kent commented.

"I like him. He's… honest" Lyn stated.

"That he is. He deserves our respect"

"Lyn!" Mark called. "Who's this old man saying he's joined us?"

"That is Wallace. He used to be a commander of Caelin's knights"

"And he's joining us why?"

"He said that I had beautiful eyes and that he would join us"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well… Someone with experience would help this group… I guess" he turned back to the ex-commander. "Hey Wallace… Since you know this area, are there any ballista's around?"

"No, they don't have any. Why do you ask?"

"Had a bad experience with one the other day"

"I'm sorry" Nils said, his lip quivered.

"It's fine kid"

"Lord Wallace. This is Mark, our tactician. Although he is only an apprentice, he has proven himself quite capable. Also Lord Wallace, being that the fog is clouding our vision; could you tell him the details of the area?" Kent asked.

"No problem" he smiled. "There are two fortresses in the mountains, one is located in the mountain in front of us and the other is down in the other mountain. There are few bandits hired by Lundgren hiding there. Across the river there is a third fortress hidden in the forest, where the Caelin soldiers are waiting and north of the village are a few soldiers waiting to ambush you from behind. The army isn't too big, but you should never underestimate your enemy"

"I won't… So we'll-"

"Raaaah!" some yelled. It was a bandit charging from the mountain and Wallace ran forward with his lance ready. The bandit side stepped to avoid, but Wallace quickly swung his lance, tripping the bandit. He then grabbed his axe from his back and severed the enemy's head.

"Hm… I'm a bit rusty" Wallace stated.

"Well this is the perfect time for practice. So here's the plan, Wallace, Dorcas, Florina will take the northern route, dealing with the bandits in the closer fortress, the reinforcements from the back and the main units, Wil, Nils and Lucius will be your support, so bring vulneraries. Being that Wallace knows the area well, he will be your guide. The rest of you will take the southern route; the bridge over the river will be your advantage, so get there as quickly as possible. Sain and Matthew will take the front lines, fighting on the bridge, Kent and Lyn will be in the back defending your group from the mountain bandits. You guys will be a box for the supporters, Erk, and Rath. Serra, heal anyone as quickly as you can. Ninian and I will accompany Lyn's group so that I may give direction. Wallace, being that you are a veteran, can you give directions whenever needed?" he nodded. "So everything is understood? Then go!" The groups began moving, but Mark motioned Wallace to stay for a bit. "Hey, I sent Florina and Nils with you because they'll probably be safer with you. Florina gets hurt easily, so please watch over her"

The old man chuckled. "You know what, you're pretty good. Don't worry, I'll watch over the Pegasus knight"

"Thanks"

* * *

><p>"Eagler!" Wallace screamed at a heavily armored paladin.<p>

"General Wallace… So you've sided with the girl, too, have you?"

"I fight for Caelin's honor, not for Lundgren's lies!"

"Ah… Is that so? You are- Enough! There's nothing more to be said!" he yelled in anger. "I name you traitors all! Come! Do your worst!"

"Fool… At the very least, let mine be the blow that finishes you!"

Wallace took a defensive stance, while Eagler charged. They avoided each others lance and turned, repeating this several times, neither gaining the upper hand.

"Wallace! Next time parry it and use the butt of your lance at the horse's leg" Mark advised. Wallace held his lance with both hands and used the middle of his weapon to deflect Eagler's attack; he then quickly used the end of the lance to strike the horses leg, tripping it. Eagler slowly pushed himself up, but Wallace struck his chest plat with his axe, cracking it.

"Good bye, Eagler" he said before thrusting his lance through the broken armor.

"Gah! Go… Go quickly! He knows nothing of this… His life… There is no illness… Only poison… Please…" he barely spoke, before succumbing to his injury. Wallace looked at the general's corpse with sad eyes, pulling his bloody lance out. Kent and Sain, too, looked upon the corpse with sadden eyes.

"What kind of man was Eagler?" Lyn asked.

"He… He was our captain. Our teacher" Kent answered.

"I think he must have known we were telling the truth. Why did he force the fight?"

"Something must have… Lord Lundgren was exerting some hold on him… Eagler was probably trying to protect someone. Friend, maybe family" Sain theorized.

"He's gone too far… I will stop him" she announced.

"Not yet… first we rest and bury this body" Mark said. "I can see that you wish to give him a proper burial"

"No" Wallace spoke up. "He was a soldier… We both knew that if we were to die on the battle field, then that field will be our grave. Same with all other soldiers"

"Well then let's make hast"

* * *

><p>Nightfall had arrived sooner than expected and the group needed their rest, although Lyn protested and wanted to continue.<p>

"But my grandfather-"

"You won't be able to see your grandfather if you enter a fight exhausted and die"

She opened her mouth, but did not say a word; she knew that the tactician was correct. "I'm sorry… I'm worried about him"

"I understand, I'd be worried too if it were my grandfather, but you need to calm down. Rushing will get us in trouble, so please rest"

"I will… It just, this is a serious matter"

"I know, but you can't be serious for too long. If you are, you'll have a permanent scowl on your face like Kent and Rath" he joked, earning a giggle from the girl.

"I beg your pardon!" Kent said.

"…"

"He's right my old companion and Rath, you must speak up more"

"Yes… You were rather stiff when you were a trainee" Wallace turned to the green haired nomad. "And you just don't say anything"

"Sain! Lord Wallace!"

"…"

They all shared a laugh and then went to rest. Tomorrow was going to be an important day, the end to all their work.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried so hard not to make a 'arrow in the knee' joke. Anyways this chapter's a little shorter than the previous one's being that the next one is important. Anyways, I hope you all have a Happy Holiday and a fun vacation.<strong>

**Next time, Lyn's journey ends.**

**Please Review.**


	10. The End of a New

**This is a re-telling of fire emblem 7 with some added scenes and a few changes, but overall it's the same story.**

**I do not own fire emblem or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"<em>We've gained one more ally, his name is Wallace and he is a veteran fighter, who formerly worked for Lyn's grandfather, he is a powerful ally and very knowledgeable. <em> _It's almost over, everything we've been through these past couple of months is finally about to end, Castle Caelin is within our sites and all there is left is to deal with Lyn's granduncle, Lundgren. I pray we make it in time._"

"_We're almost there. We will make it in time and I will make Lundgren pay_" Lyn thought, she was gripping the handle of her sword tightly. "_Hold on just a little bit longer grandfather_"

"Lyn!" Mark called.

She snapped out of her thoughts and gave her attention to the tactician. "Huh… Yes, Mark"

"I've been calling your name for a while now" he pointed to her weapon. "I know your upset, but I need you to calm down, if you're not thinking straight you could die"

She smiled softly and nodded. "Yes… Your right, thank you for worrying"

"_Damn… I'm going to have to keep her back, she'll snap if she gets near Lundgren_"

"Kent, Sain" he motioned for the cavaliers.

"Yes" Kent responded, but Sain was no where to be found.

"Where's Sain? Never mind, tell him later, I want you and Sain to lead the charge. I'm going to try and keep Lyn as far away from Lundgren as possible" he looked at strategist questionably, his head cocked to the side. "Who knows what she might do near him, she won't be thinking clearly and could get herself killed"

The knight nodded. "Yes, I suppose you are correct. I'll also keep an eye on Lady Lyndis"

"I don't think you'll need too, I have a plan for her, but just in case" Kent nodded rode ahead. Mark took notice of Erk and made him company. "You okay? You seem rather ill"

Erk looked disgusted and ready to strangle someone at the same time.

"Why it is true, you're a delicate flower and I'm very surprised no one has told you so"

"Oh my, you flatter me, Sir Sain. You are quite the gentleman" she said with an innocent tone, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh so that's the problem. Are you jealous Erk?" he joked.

He looked at Mark with disgust. "Are you mad!" he opened his tome, his facial expression becoming threatening. "The very thought makes with sick and if you ever make a joke like that again" he conjured a fireball.

"Okay, calm down. Yesh" he began to walk faster, leaving the mage, but stopped for a second. "Go for her! You know you want to!" he yelled, before running, fireball's flying over his head.

* * *

><p>"There!" Sain yelled in excitement.<p>

"Yes, we can see Castle Caelin now" Kent stated.

"Grandfather… I'll be with you soon"

"Everything rest on this next battle"

"Lundgren will not be receiving the reinforcements he expected" Sain piped up.

"Which means he'll move against us with everything he has soon" Mark said.

Lyn grabbed the handle of her weapon. "Let him come! Let them all come! I will not be turned away! I will see my grandfather… I've come too far to let anyone stand in my way. This is it, this is our final test"

"This is what I was worried about" Mark whispered to Kent. He cleared his throat.

"Alright so here is the plan. Dorcas and Wallace will take the lead, going by the main path and followed by Matthew and Erk. Kent and Sain, being that you two know this area well, use the forest by the mountains and ambush the enemy, but try to stay as close to us as you possibly can, Wil, Lucius and Rath will be your support. Serra and Nils will be with Wallace's group, so bring vulneraries. Finally I want Florina and Lyn to fly to the village as quickly as you can and warn them about the battle, defend them if needed" Lyn groaned, displeased with her task. "Remember, this is the last battle, let's take the victory!"

They cheered. Lyn hopped onto Florina's Pegasus and they flew off.

* * *

><p>A bandit stood still, unaware of the danger that lurked near him. His eyes widen as he gagged on his blood for a second before dieing, Matthew removed his blade from his victim's neck and wiped it clean with the bandit's shirt.<p>

"My, my" he smirked with confidence. "Joining this group was that right move. I've improved quite a bit"

"Not by much" Mark smiled.

"Oh don't be like that" he laughed. "How about we switch positions, let's see how well you do"

"Nah, I'm good with sending you to fight for me" they laughed. "But in all honesty…" he watched a lone soldier have his lance snapped in two and get swatted away like a fly by just one swing of Dorcas's axe. "Everyone's gotten stronger"

"And being that this is the final battle, our payment is near"

"Payment?"

Matthew normally cheerfully mischievous face dropped into a questionable one. "We are getting rewarded for this, are we not?"

"Um… I thought everyone joined this group free of charge"

"…" Matthew looked at him with annoyance.

"I'll check with Lyn afterwards"

"Well… if anything, I'll just claim something for myself"

"You'd steal from a friend"

"It won't be anything big, but let's keep this a secret from Serra, who knows what she'd do if she found out we might not get paid"

"Agreed"

"Agreed on what?" a female voice asked.

"Nothing!" they said quickly in union. Serra looked at them questionably, but did not press on the matter.

"There's the village" Wallace pointed out.

"Alright let's con-"

"Mark!" Florina's voice boomed through the air. She flew quickly and landed near them. She had tears in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"L-Lyn… She r-r-ran off… t-towards the castle"

"Damn, why now of all times did she decide not to listen to me" his face filled with worry as he looked at the castle. "We need to hurry and regroup"

"W-wait…" Florina held out her hand, in it was a small brown ring with a red gem. "The villagers gave this to me, but I don't know what it is"

Mark took the ring and examined it. "This… these are rare"

Serra snatched it away and looked at it with disgust. "It's ugly, so what is it?"

"It's an-"

"Mark!" the grouped turned to see Sain riding towards them at full speed. His horse skidded to a stop. His face was flustered and worried.

"What wrong?"

"We saw Lady Lyndis moving towards the castle. Kent is trying to fight his way through, but we must hurry"

"Of course, let's move out"

* * *

><p>Her sword deflected off the heavy armor. She avoided his lance, but he quickly changed its direction by swinging it. Raising her sword, the lance was blocked, but the power behind the attack was too great and it pushed through, throwing her to the ground and leaving a large gash down her right arm.<p>

"The royal house of Caelin has no need for a Sacaen mongrel! I'll put an end to this foolishness here and now!" Lundgren brought down his lance, but Lyn rolled, the lance impaling the ground.

"To further your own black ambitions, you've harmed my grandfather and the very land you ought to serve" she slowly stood, holding the Mani Katti in her left hand, blood flowing down her sword arm. She was at a disadvantage, but did not back down, her eyes narrowed on the man, ready to kill. "I have neither pity nor mercy for you" she hissed, her voice deep with venom. "Lundgren! Prepare Yourself!"

Lyn charged towards the man, who stood there, completely confident and ready to end the fight. Just before they clashed again, Lyn was swept off her feet into the air by Florina and Matthew, she struggled to get down, but Matthew refused to let her go. Lyn was finally let down, she looked at Mark with anger, the boy returning her gaze.

"Why did you stop me?"

"Why did you go off without the group?"

"To defeat th-"

"You disobeyed my orders and nearly got yourself killed!" he cut her off. "I don't care who you are or what you do, but when we're in battle, you are to listen to my instructions and follow them thoroughly. Serra!"

"Y-Yes" she flinched at the sound of his voice.

"Fix her arm"

The orb glowed and a blue light washed over Lyn's arm, closing the wound.

"Thank you, now I'll b-"

"No you won't, you're so intent on getting through that man that you've completely thrown strategy out the window. Have you even looked at your sword?"

She glanced at the sacred sword; there were chips and cracks all over it. The girl turned. "I'm going" Mark grabbed her hand and placed the ring on her finger. Her eyes widened, finally snapping out of her anger. "M-Mark, w-what is this? N-N-Now of all t-time" she stammered and she blushed. She suddenly straightened out, her body becoming stiff. "I feel a little different" she whispered. The sound of everybody gasping was heard.

"Wow, such a bold thing to do during the midst of battle" Sain awed. "Mark you are such a brave man"

"I'm impressed, I could never do something like that" Wil said.

"What do you mean?"

"So that's what that ring meant, but how come Lyndis gets one and I don't?" Serra huffed with jealousy.

"What is everyone talking about?"

Matthew patted the tactician on the back. "Even though you're both young, to make such a proposal… ah young love"

"W-W-Wait!" Mark's eyes widened and his face turned red. "T-That's not that k-kind of r-r-ring"

Lyn snapped out of her trance and looked at the ring. "Huh… then what is it?"

"It's an energy ring"

"Pardon?"

"An energy ring" Wallace piped up. "They were used centuries ago, during the age of dragons, to increase the strength of the user by a bit"

"But now they're rare to come upon and no one really understands what kind of magic is used within it and few know how to make it" Mark finished explaining. "It can only be used once, but the increase abilities are permanent"

"Oh…"

Mark coughed. "Anyways, so now that you've snapped out of your rage, let's plan this through"

* * *

><p>"Ah, you must be...Kent, yes? Why don't you forget the girl and join me. I promise to give you great fortune"<p>

"Lundgren, your treachery precedes you. I will not listen to any of your poisoned words!"

Lundgren face wrinkled in anger. "You're a fool! You'll wish you'd never turned your coat!" he calmed himself and turned to Sain. "Ah, Sain... You're not like that stubborn fool, Kent. You're reasonable. Leave this child, Lyndis, and stand at my side. You will go far in my service"

The green knight rubbed his chin in thought. "That is a gracious offer, my lord..."

"Quite…"

Sain looked at the lord smiling. "However, I am rather fond of my friend the stubborn fool" he then turned his attention to Lyn. "And if I am to pledge my service to any liege, I would choose lovely Lady Lyndis over Foul Lundgren, regardless of the risk!"

"Fool! I will make you regret your decision!" he prepared himself and charged towards Lyn.

"Lucius blind him"

A small light exploded right in front of Lundgren. "Gah!" he halted and rubbed his eyes.

"Now pin both his arms"

With they're lances readied, Kent and Sain charged. Lundgren parry Kent's attack, but Sain was able to pierce his right arm. Kent turned around; thrusting his lance into Lundgren's other arm while he screamed in pain, dropping his weapon.

"AAAhhh!" he screamed, his arms now useless, unable to move with the two knights holding him in place. "That annoying little girl...Nothing but a savage from Sacae...The Caelin throne...should be...mine..."

Lyn slowly advanced onto her relative, she held her sword upwards. "I have no mercy for those who harm my loved ones" the Mani Katti penetrated his body; he coughed blood, slowly gagging.

"You will… die… savage…"

The three pulled there weapons from his body, wiping them clean. "We've won… At last, I can see my grandfather"

"Pardon me…" an old man in a green attire with grey hair and a moustache, peeped outside the castle. "Who might you be?"

"Reissmann!" Kent said. The knight jumped off his horse and raced to him.

"Sir Kent, are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine, how is everyone else?"

Reissmann looked down, his face full of sadness. "Those of us who refused to take Lundgren's side were imprisoned; I was imprisoned because of the message you sent me when you met Lady Lyndis, luckily during the commotion I was able to escape and check on the lord. So is this Lady Lyndis?"

"Yes"

He looked at Lyn, examining her. He closed his eyes and smiled. "My, my, she looks just like Lady Madelyn"

"Um… Thank you… May I see my grandfather now?"

"Yes, of course" he looked at her sternly. "But do not be shocked by what you see. Lundgren has been poisoning the marquess's meals for some time. His body has been ravaged… He has been bedridden for months"

"I won't"

"Milady, you go on ahead, we'll free the other prisoners"

* * *

><p>The sound of the door opening and closing was heard. "Who is there?" a withered old man in bed asked, wearing royal clothing. "I said no visitors. I will see no one"<p>

"…" Lyn looked down nervously, hesitant to speak.

"What are you doing? Leave me… to die…"

She took a deep breath. "Um… Pardon me… My name is… I'm Lyndis"

His annoyance was replaced by shock. "Eh? Did you say Lyndis? Is that…"

"My fathers name was Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca. My mother was Madelyn… I was raised on the plains"

"Could it be? Come closer. Let me see your face" She approached and lowered her to meet his eyes. He touched her cheek. "Oh… Yes… There is no doubt… You are Madelyn's trueborn child…" tears flowed down his tears.

"Grandfather!" she jumped into his embrace, tears flowing down her face as well.

"Lundgren told me that my daughter had died. My heir… and you, too, he told me you were dead. Thank you… Thank you for living. Ahhh… I am blessed"

"Mother and Father were slain last year by brigands. I… I was the only survivor. I lived on, but…"

"Lyndis, please forgive a prideful old man. If only I had accepted your parents love… There would have been no bandits. We would have lived here together in perfect peace"

She pulled away from her grandfather. "Grandfather… My parents… My tribe… Our life was one of love and peace. The end was tragic, but up until the attack, we were truly happy"

"Truly? Madelyn had a life of happiness?" he smiled at the thought. "Knowing that gives me so much joy. I guess I should have trusted that boy more" he laughed. "Thank you, Lyndis. I can die in peace now…"

"No! Grandfather! You mustn't say that!"

"There's no avoiding it, Lyndis. I've taken too much poison for far too long. It's too late…"

"Be brave, Grandfather! You will recover! Believe me!" she encouraged. "On the plains, we say that illness fails in the face of a strong heart!" she took hold of his hand. "I am with you now! You mustn't give up!"

You're… with me…"

"Yes, we have so much to talk about. Walks to take, music to listen to, there's so much I want to do with you, so much lost time we can recover"

"That does sound nice…"

"Doesn't it? And once you're well, I'll take you to the plains. I'll show you the endless sky, the oceans of grass… I want you to know the lands mother loved so much!"

"The lands Madelyn loved…" he grinned widely. "You're right. I still have… quite a bit of living to do"

"You can do it grandfather!"

"Thank you Lyndis"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of Lyn's journey. Yes I know that the last few chapters have not been as comical as they could've been, but these chapters were serious. <strong>

**Anyways, I like to thank Tom-Ato13 and Gunlord500 for their reviews, and I'd like to thank the other readers for putting up with my bad grammar, I'm working on it, I swear.**

**So next time the group spends some time at the castle.**

**Please Review.**


	11. The Partings

**This is a re-telling of fire emblem 7 with some added scenes and a few changes, but overall it's the same story.**

**I do not own fire emblem or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"<em>We've defeated Lundgren and Lyn has met her grandfather. Although he had taken a lot of poison, it turns out that it can be cured. Lundgren had threatened the doctors, so they couldn't do anything about the poison. The marquess is throwing a celebration for us, I'd prefer if he didn't, I don't like to stand in front of crowds like that, but I couldn't refuse. I feel I've completed my goal and now must return home and receive my final lesson from master<em>"

There they stood in front of the marquess; their backs were facing all the Castle Caelin servants and townspeople. The knights were in their armor and Serra was in a formal dress, the rest of them were in their daily attire. "_Really wish I brought something more fitting, but then again, I never thought I would be receiving an award_"

The marquess was sitting on his throne; beside him was Lyn in a gorgeous teal dress, fit only for someone of nobility. She looked nervous, not used to wearing something so royal.

The marquess had stood and placed medals around Kent and Sain's necks. "Brave knights of Caelin, thank you for not giving up, for finding my granddaughter and protecting her"

Next was Wallace. "Thank you for helping them and allowing them to live in happiness. I know I have no right, but I'm sorry for what I have done to you"

He smiled at the marquess. "You ask that I forgive you, but the one you should apologize to is yourself rather than me"

One by one, he awarded everyone their medal and finally he reached the strategist. "Young wanderer, Lyndis has told me what you have done for her, sincerely, thank you for guiding her safely"

"I didn't do much, she protected me"

"Now, now, don't be so modest" he turned to the crowd. "Let the celebration begin!"

Everyone was separated by the crowds, all wanting to speak to each of the heroes. Kent was being questioned by the younger soldiers about his journey, combat skills and such. Sain was flirting with a crowd of women and enjoying the huge amount of attention, all fighting over who gets to be with him first. Serra, too, had gained a large amount of attention from a crowd of men, several proposing to her, while she just laughed arrogantly, saying how obviously gorgeous she is and that she is a gift from above. Wil was speaking to the workers and villagers, flailing his arms around to match whatever he was talking about. Poor Florina had just fainted from being surrounded by some of the men, Lyn asked for the girl to be taken to her room until she recovered.

"Please I-I'm a man" Lucius on the other hand was not getting the exact attention he wanted. The men had confused him for a woman, while the women were asking why he was so beautiful. Wallace was being greeted by his old comrades, telling stories about his retirement. Erk looked like he was about to vomit, being that he was surrounded by women and had trouble talking to them. Ninian and Nils were receiving the same attention as Serra, but weren't reacting the same way; she was trying to run away, while the poor boy was being cuddled to death. Dorcas and Rath were both completely terrified, neither used to being crowded.

Matthew had somehow slipped away, most likely avoiding all people. Which left Mark and Lyn, the latter already being asked about her parents and herself by the castle workers.

"Where are you from?" "How old are you?" "Who taught you about tactics?" "Please become my teacher?" "Join the castle forces?" More and more questions kept coming until.

"I need to excuse myself, I have to pee" Mark yelled and quickly ran off. He made his way to the balcony. "Finally, way too many people" he leaned against the balcony and thought about his next course of action. "_I shouldn't spend much more than a few days… probably less than that. I can't keep freeloading off of Lyn's gold, but I'll need to pay her back someday. Anyways she's been acting weird all day, probably because of the ring incident, but to think it'd affect her this much, she's turned into Florina, she can't speak to me. Oh well, I wonder what the final lesson will be?_"

"So this is where you ran off to" a voice brought Mark from his thoughts.

"_Damn not now_" "Shouldn't the person of honor stay with the crowd"

Lyn sighed and joined him against the balcony. "I wish grandfather could have stayed, but he retired for the night, he needs his rest. But I had to get away. I'm not used to this royal treatment yet, but I'll have to learn."

"Just remember to keep being yourself while you do it" he examined her. "You look nice"

She blushed. "T-Thank you" she twiddled her fingers. "So what do you plan to do afterwards?"

"Um… join the party, eat and drink"

She slapped her forehead and looked at him with annoyance. "I meant, now that we have reached Castle Caelin, what do you plan to do afterwards?"

"Oh… I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead"

She looked away, still blushing. "M-Maybe you could stay with m- here, work as Caelin's tactician or any other job you prefer. I'm sure grandfather can help you with anything you need"

He smiled at the young lord. "Sounds good… I'll think about it"

Her face lit up in joy and nodded. "Yes, please do" she looked directly into his eyes. "We've been through so much, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here… none of this would have happened. You're my…" she looked down blushing, hesitant about what she was going to say. "Best friend" the last part she whispered.

"I can say the same thing, if it wasn't for you, I might've died out there on the plains"

She giggled. "Yes, and you still haven't learned"

"Yeah, oh well, it hasn't killed me yet"

She could only sigh. "You need to fix that problem"

"Oh well…" "_You can't lie to her_" "Lyn, there's so-"

"Lady Lyndis" one of the workers called. "You must be getting back, the marquess is waiting"

"Ah yes, right away. Mark, we'll have to continue this later, I'll see you inside" She ran back inside the castle.

"So what do you really plan to do?" a voice from the shadows asked. Mark jumped in fright. He turned around to see Matthew leaning against the wall.

"Please don't do that" the boy sighed. "It's bad for my heart and I'm probably going to leave"

"Why are you so honest with me?"

"Because I know you won't tell Lyn" he smirked. "Or I'll tell them there's something going on between you and Serra"

He looked at Mark in shock. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I've seen your little meetings, you know her from somewhere else, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Mark chuckled. "Fine, I won't press on. Anyways I think we should rejoin the party"

He walked passed the thief. "You know you'll hurt her"

"Yes"

"You know how she feels about you?"

"I figured it out after yesterday's _incident_, plus she's been stuttering and running away from me all day"

"So you didn't realize before?"

"How long has she had those feelings?"

"Apparently before I joined your group" Matthew stared at the boy. "You really didn't know… my god you're dense"

"My specialty is strategies, I don't know much about anything else"

"That's obvious"

"Shut up" they laughed. "Anyways, let's be on our way"

By the time they returned, dinner was being served. There were seats reserved specially for the group. "Mark, I heard you're quite the drinker. Think you can keep up with my old comrades and me" Wallace asked, a small group of soldiers around his age were grinning wildly behind him.

The tactician smirked. "Let's go"

* * *

><p>"Sir Wallace!" Mark awoke to one of the cleaners yelling at Wallace. His head ached and he was groggy, he opened his eyes to see a messed up room, food on the floor, liquid everywhere and people asleep or being yelled at by the workers. "And you, Sir Mark"<p>

"_Sir?_"

"I'm most gracious you brought Lady Lyndis home, but that is no excuse for you and these men to drink yourselves to the point of destroying the room" she sighed. "Fortunately the marquess had already retired before this mess occurred"

"I'm sorry" he said, his voice dry. He stood and made his way towards his assigned room. Standing in front of the room, knocking on the door was Lyn. She noticed him wobbling towards her. "Oh, I thought you were in your room"

"Nope, I just woke up on the dining room floor"

"…"

"I didn't vomit on it"

She rubbed her temples. "I guess I should be grateful for that"

"Anyways why did you come here?"

"Oh, yes, what were you going to say last night before I was called away?"

"_Oh great_" "I can't remember, but if I comes back I'll find you"

"Alright then, I'll see you later"

"Yes, later"

His door swung open and closed. The boy dropped onto his bed, he planned to leave today, he had no way of telling Lyn, but he did not want to just tell her it couldn't happen. He thought of many ways to do this, but there wasn't any that would have a positive end, therefore he needed to leave. "_Preparations begin now_"

* * *

><p>"Where could he have run off to?" Sain asked. The group had taken notice of Mark's disappearance and after he never showed, they began looking for him.<p>

"Sain!" Lyn called while she ran towards the knight, Florina right on her tail. "Any luck finding him?"

"Not at all milady"

"Where could he have gone?"

"Milady Lyndis!" Kent called. "One of our soldiers said he saw a lone traveler heading south of here"

"Then that's where I'll go" she took off before anyone could say anything.

"Mila-"

"There you three are" Reissmann came up from behind. "The marquess has asked to see you"

* * *

><p>She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She dropped onto her knees and hands, breathing heavily and tears streaming down her face. The tears wouldn't stop, she couldn't figure out why he left without saying a word.<p>

"Where did you go?" she croaked. Lyn continued to stay in that position until she noticed a scent, it was soft, but she knew that smell. Jumping back onto her heels, she sprinted, following the scent and reaching the edge of a hill, Castle Caelin was within the distance. Her nose twitched. "_That's liquor_", but there was no one in sight. Looking below her, there was a lone cup filled with alcohol on top a piece of paper. The ground near the cup was wet, but smelled heavily of liquor; someone most likely had poured a large amount into the ground. Removing the glass and picking up the note, she couldn't help, but smile at the contents.

"_I've seen your journey to its end and now I must see mine end. These past few months have been some of the best and I sincerely thank you for that. Continue to live yours days as you've been when we were together. This isn't a goodbye; I know we will come across each other again._

_ Cheers,_

_ Mark_

_Also you might want to search Matthew, he probably took some treasure_"

"Yes, we will see each other again, I know we will. Goodbye for now, Mark" She sipped from the glass and immediately spit out the drink. "How does he drink this?"

* * *

><p>Time has passed and everyone had gone their own way. Kent stood straight, hands to his sides. "Another lap and then you may take a break. Afterwards we will begin combat training"<p>

"Yes Commander Kent!"

The red haired knight was promoted to a commander of Caelin forces. Although young, all his troops respected him greatly. "Why does is seem that there are a few missing?"

"Those who aren't here went to train with sub-commander Sain"

Kent sighed heavily, knowing full well what his partner is up to.

* * *

><p>"Now the best way to woo women is to treat them as if they were a goddess. Now I want all of you to head out and try to gain a lady's attention. I want to hear the results at the end of the day"<p>

"Yes Commander Sain!" they cheered before running around town.

"Now then, its time for me to get to work" the green knight grinned.

* * *

><p>"Hah… Hah"<p>

Sweat was beading down Florina's face. She put down her lance and took a deep breath.

"Excellent work" Kent complimented. "Keep up this pace and soon you will be a full-fledge knight of Caelin"

"Y-Yes… T-Thank you, K-Kent" she repeatedly bowed.

"Although you're working hard, you must conquer this fear of men… Well at least now you are able to speak to me"

"I-I will and I-I'll be of more use for Lyn"

"That good to hear, but now that you are her knight; you must address her as Lady Lyndis"

"Right…"

* * *

><p>Wil lied under a tree, relaxing and enjoying his peace. "Wil, as skilled at archery as you may be, you still must practice"<p>

"Oh don't worry about it Kent" the brown haired boy grinned. "I'll help protect Lyn anytime, anywhere"

"I've repeatedly told you to address her as Lady Lyndis"

"Alright Kent, oh there goes Lyn now"

The knight rubbed his temples; he never realized how difficult it would be to train some people.

* * *

><p>"How could you take it?" Natalie scolded her husband. He could do nothing, but listen. "Well?"<p>

"I refused many times, but Lyndis would not take no for an answer. Every time I said no, she looked at me with that sad dog like look" Dorcas explained.

She crossed her arms and sighed. "Well, let's not waste the gold"

"We won't and I've already decided to make a living as a mercenary for our village" he clenched his fist. "With the skills I've obtained, I will protect our home"

She gave her husband a peck on the cheek. "I know you will"

* * *

><p>Serra was safely escorted back to Ostia, where she told tales of her glory.<p>

"I cannot understand why Erk left so quickly?" Serra contemplated to her lord. A young man in heavy armor and blue hair, he looked pained. "Oh well, I guess he must have been home sick. Anyways, so about my journey with Lady Lyndis…"

"_Please, someone save me_" he thought.

* * *

><p>After escorting Serra, Erk quickly journeyed back home to reunite with his mentor.<p>

Erk lowered himself to one knee and bowed. "My lord I've completed my contract and finished my training. Now I shall return to my studying"

"Now, now, you must be tired" an elder man in royal robes said. "Please rest instead"

"I can n-"

"Erk" a beautiful blond woman in pink robes addressed him. "If you study all the time, then you'll never get a bride"

He blushed. "But Milady, I have no time fo-"

"Erk, are you disagreeing with me" she closed her eyes and smiled at the boy.

"N-No milady, not at all, I shall sleep and then head towards the village for some fun" he replied quickly.

"There's a good boy"

* * *

><p>Rath left without notice, which was to be expected being that, he never said much. He traveled across Ostia, looking for work. His journey was a silent one.<p>

"…"

* * *

><p>Matthew, too, disappeared without anyone knowing. He smiled warmly at the thought of finally being home. Opening the door, he greeted his lord.<p>

"Young lord, I've returned" no reply was given, only a man running past him.

"She's yours" he yelled.

Matthew watched as the boy ran, confused at what happened.

"Matthew!" a shrilled voice called from behind, causing him to flinch. "What took you so long?"

"Oh no"

* * *

><p>A few days after, Nils and Ninian took their leave, although they were sadden to part ways with Lyn, they knew there was no choice.<p>

"Did we really have to leave sister?" the boy looked up at Ninian.

"Yes… we couldn't allow them to be in anymore danger" she ruffled the boy's hair. "Please cheer up, we will see them again. Now, let's prepare, we have a performance to do"

His face lit up and he held his flute. "Right"

Lucius left after being summoned to another land by someone he deemed important.

"So, how was that Lyndis girl?" a red haired man asked, his eyes cold and hard.

"Lady Lyndis is a wonderful lady, kind, intelligent, noble, and strong" Lucius praised the girl.

"So, then why did you return? You could've stayed with her"

"I can not leave you by yourself; I must quell your hatred. Plus you were the one to call me"

"Because I have trouble talking to people"

"Well, from what I've seen, harden men seem to open up when they meet the right lady. You should give up your search for revenge and find a woman" Lucius suggested.

"_Why bother, I already have you to nag at me_" the red haired man mentally grumbled.

* * *

><p>General Wallace flame was lit again after joining Lyn's struggle. He hungered for a battle worthy of his blade and set off to far away lands.<p>

"I wonder where I am?" the bald veteran asked himself.

* * *

><p>Lyn now happily lives with her grandfather. The marquess making a full recovery, they spend much time together, mainly enjoying walks within the castle garden and the plains. Every once in a while, on clear, dry nights, Lyn return's to that hill, staring off into the distance, remembering her old home on the plains of Sacae.<p>

"Mother, Father… I'm happy to say that grandfather is perfectly fine and that we are living peacefully together. I do miss the plains of Sacae and I plan to return there one day"

* * *

><p>The sun was setting on the snowy land of Ilia. A man was enjoying his meal with his wife, when he heard someone knocking on the door.<p>

"I wonder who that could be?" he stood and answered. He was surprised to see a teenager in a green cloak with glasses.

"Master, I've returned to finish my apprentice training"

The elder man smiled. "Welcome home, we will commence the final lessons tomorrow" the boy nodded and turned to leave, only to slip on the ice and fall flat on his face. "… You never change…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this chapter wasn't that funny, but at least we're done with Lyn's story. Now begins the EliwoodHector story, where things should get more interesting and hopefully more comical, if I can pull it off.**

**Next time is the beginning of a new.**

**Please Review.**


	12. The New Start

**This is a re-telling of fire emblem 7 with some added scenes and a few changes, but overall it's the same story.**

**I do not own fire emblem or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's been almost a year since I've become a 'full fledge strategist', but I still feel like an apprentice. I feel that there is still a lot for me to learn, but I'll cross those roads when they arrive. Besides that, many of these armies I've been advising have been rather dull, most soldiers either arrogant or are just there because they want to gain some title to use. With me advising them, they'll get their 'titles'. I have one more battle to go through before my contract is completed and I can not wait, that Pegasus knight is pushing my patients terribly, she keeps arguing and questioning my tactics and bringing up the fact that she is being paid more gold than me, at times I wish Florina was here, at least she was quiet. Speaking of which, I wonder if Lyn is doing well?<em>"

"What'd ya mean you can't do that? You have too!" Mark yelled.

"It's too dangerous!" a female voice yelled back. She had short dark blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a black dress with short sleeves that stopped a bit above her knees and blue chest armor and a shoulder guard on her left shoulder. She had knee high black socks under knee high blue boots. Around her waist were two belts, a large brown one and a thin white one. Her left arm had a blue glove while her right arm was bandaged. She also wore a long thin white headband around her forehead. "I don't understand why I can't go with the other group!"

"Because we need someone to help ambush the mage's from behind" he said, not too pleased with her. This Pegasus knight had been irritating him for the past few weeks.

"But there are too many archers over there, what if I get struck down!"

"That's why there are two groups over there, one to deal with the archers and the second to attack to magic users, remember our enemies are known for being good range fighters, plus we gave you the dragon shield, it will aid in protecting you" he argued, adjusting his glasses with his index finger.

"But why can't I go with the third group?"

"Because they are dealing with the few that soldiers that actually use close range weapons, and we need someone to ambush the mage's from above. Since Pegasus's have some resistance to magic, you are the perfect choice. This was explained earlier or were you thinking about your pay"

Her face reddened with anger. "_This man… he really irks me_" "But… still sending someone like me through an dangerous area of archers, how terrible"

His brow twitched. "_She's almost like 'her', but not as annoying, although she's getting there_"

"That is why there were others to distract, plus being that I am the strategist, you must follow my plan. Have any of my plans failed yet?"

She turned her head. "No…" she answered quietly. "But people have been injured"

"Yes that is the risk of war, but that's also the risk of being stupid and not following orders. Now go do your job or are you not worth what you're being paid?"

Her face became completely red with anger as she stomped the ground. "Of course my skills are worth 20000 gold! My skills are better than you're planning!"

"Well being worth 20000 gold, something like this is a simple task or is it actually too difficult for you"

"Obviously not, everyone that is with me will come out unscathed, my skills are just that great" she gloated with her head held high. She hopped onto her Pegasus and she took off.

"_You may have the skills, but you lack brains, that was almost too easy_" He sighed and began to move, being found alone on the battle field would be troublesome. "_With this my contract will being finished and I can move on… I guess I'll go to Pherae. At least I'll get away from her, she isn't bad, just annoying, but she does get the job done_"

"That fool, I've shown him my skills before and I'll show him again!" She flew quickly to reach her allies, but something donned on her. "Wait a minute… That Jerk!"

* * *

><p>A few days have passed and Mark was now in Pherae, he lounged around in the inn, reading, pondering what his next course of action should be. He looked around; they were a lot of travelers resting as well, but most of them being mercenaries of some sort. None of them looked very skilled. A few were telling tales to women. "<em>Being that arrogant will cost them<em>" His peaceful relaxation continued until he took noticed of someone, running around the inn speaking to the different groups, looking disappointed after each one.

"_They probably refused whatever he was asking_" the person walked by Mark, the boy noting that he was no older than he was.

The man had armor that belong to someone that was a cavalier, similar to that of Kent and Sain's, only it was yellow, his shirt and trousers underneath were lime green and he also wore brown boots. His most notable feature was his bluish green unruly hair, which covered his eyes. He looked very nervous for some reason.

Mark decided to ignore him and continue his reading until he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the door slamming open. There was a young girl breathing heavily, she had tears flowing down her face.

She had a bow and a quiver full of arrows hanging off her waist. She had green eyes and green hair that was tied in two long pigtails, each going over one shoulder, and a light green bandana covering her head. She wore light brown chest armor over a black sleeveless shirt and a shoulder guard on her right shoulder. She also wore an orange short skirt and tied around her waist was a thick blue fabric belt. She had another small leather belt under the other one from which her quiver hung from her. She wore black knee high socks under brown boots. On her right hand was a lime green leather glove and on her left hand was a long black fingerless glove, with bandages wrapped around her wrist.

She looked panicked. "Someone please help" she cried. "My village… the next one over… it's being attacked by bandits.

"B-Bandits" the yellow armored man stuttered. "O-Oh no… what should I do… I should hurry back to Marcus and the young lord, he would most likely want to help" he mumbled to himself.

"_Seems he's a novice knight, but that doesn't matter_" "Hey you" Mark called, the man turning to him. "Let's hurry to your lord" Mark said, already making his way outside.

"P-Pardon"

"I said let us go see your lord, you said that he'd help, well then some tactical advice would be needed if you intend to fight off the bandits"

"Are you by chance a strategist?"

"Yup, now let us make haste"

"But there is only three of us, me included"

"That should more than enough to handle simple bandits, plus commanding a small group is somewhat fun"

The knight stood there surprised, well from what Mark could tell being that you couldn't see his eyes. "You're either very skilled or crazy"

"You'll see for yourself, now what is your name?"

"Lowen"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mark"

"Wait!" the girl called. "I'm coming too, I must protect my home"

Mark faced the girl. "_Might be troublesome, she doesn't look too skilled but she'll probably just follow_ "And your name is?"

She sniffled. "Rebecca"

"Alright let's go"

* * *

><p>Quickly leaving the village, they made haste towards two individuals and two horses. One of the individuals was an older man with dark blue eyes, short purple hair and a goatee. He wore knights armor, similar to that of Lowen's, except it seem of a higher class and it was reddish brown. Underneath he wore white pants and long cream color shirt, with brown boots. Mark assumed this was Marcus and next to him was someone Mark had not seen in over a year, the young red haired lord.<p>

"_Eliwood! Well, he'll most likely help_" Lowen and Rebecca ran ahead, while Mark slowly made his way.

"Lord Eliwood! Co-Commander Marcus! I…" Lowen tired to speak, but he needed to catch his breath.

"Lowen! Calm yourself! A knight must be in control at all times" Marcus scolded.

"The village further down is under attack! It's bandits!"

Eliwood and Marcus were surprised. "What? Bandits? Here!"

"Are you sure, Lowen?" Eliwood asked making sure is wasn't some blunder.

"Yes, this girl has more details" he gestured to Rebecca.

"My lord Eliwood?" the lord nodded. "I'm the daughter of the village magistrate. My name's Rebecca. The bandits came without warning. They're stealing everything! I beg you! Please help us!" she pleaded.

He smiled softly. "Yes, but of course…" he face became serious. "Marcus! Lowen! We must aid the village!" they nodded, readying their lances and swords. "Rebecca, stay here and keep out of sight"

She shook her head. "If it pleases you, milord, I would rather fight. I hunt almost every day, and I have some skill with a bow" she held up her bow.

"Is that so?" he looked troubled by this, but approved. "Very well, but be careful!"

"Lord Eliwood, one more thing. There is another in the village who has offered to help. A traveling tactician who was staying at the inn"

"A tactician?"

"Yes, milord. This is-"

"Mark!" he said in shock, finally taking notice of the third person.

"Hello, Lord Eliwood, nice to see you again"

"Do you know this person, milord?" Lowen asked, Marcus looking just as confused.

Eliwood nodded. "Yes. I met Mark during the trouble in Caelin last year. A fantastic military advisor, if memory serves. If not for Mark, the marquess of Caelin and his granddaughter, Lyn, might not have survived Lundgren's uprising"

"So he is good and not crazy" Lowen commented.

Eliwood looked at Lowen questionably before turning back to Mark. "What brings you to Pherae, my friend?"

He shrugged. "Wondering about, using my skills to assist those in need, honing my skills"

"Of course… A worthy pursuit. Let's give thanks to providence for our chance reunion. We have need of your aid. Please lend us your skill"

"Of course"

* * *

><p>Rebecca ran up and took aim, her arrow piercing a bandits head.<p>

"Yes" she cheered. She turned and her eyes widened and dropped to her knees, another bandit was there, his weapon ready to kill. "Ahhhh" she screamed, but stopped when heard the sound of metal clanging. Eliwood had parried the axe.

"Raaaaa" the bandit yelled before a lance penetrated him from behind.

"Nice work Marcus" Eliwood praised and then held out his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…" she replied softly, taking his hand and being pulled up.

"Rebecca!" Mark yelled. "Why did you run off? You should always support someone from behind rather than run up in the front lines, you could've been killed" he scolded.

"Yes… I'm sorry, this is my first battle"

"That may be, but that's no excuse for not listening to my orders!" she flinched. He sighed. "Well, learn from this and be more careful next time, alright"

The girl smiled and nodded. "Right, just tell me what to do"

"Good, now let's continue"

"Lord Eliwood!" Lowen called, he rode his horse quickly.

"What is it, Lowen"

"There are two others fighting against the bandits, one of them is very skilled"

"Excellent, this will make things go by quicker"

"Right, let's ride!" Marcus cried and charge, his lance ready.

"Wait Marcus! Don't charge ahead without us!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh… I thought my luck… was finally turning around…" the bandit leader croaked before dieing. Eliwood pulled his rapier from the body, wiping it clean.<p>

"Well that wasn't too difficult" Mark said, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes, your planning is amazing. It's no wonder Lyn made it through that crisis without a scratch" Eliwood complimented.

"Well I wouldn't say without a scratch, but thank you Lord Eliwood"

"Father!" Rebecca yelled running towards someone, they group following. There was an elder man was standing in the center of the village, he was bruised, but nothing life threatening.

"Ah, you would be Lord Eliwood, yes? Our deepest thanks for coming to the aid of our fair village"

"Think nothing of it. It's a lord's duty to protect the citizenry"

"Would that were true, milord" he sighed sadly. "The good folk of Laus know no such protection. Their marquess, Lord Darin, is too busy preparing for war. He ignores all complaints of bandits and thieves"

"Preparing for war? Are you sure?"

"There have been rumors floating around, but I didn't think it was true" Mark stated.

"It is true, I would not lie, milord. My brother lived in Laus until a few days ago. His home was torched, and he had no choice but to flee here. According to him, Laus could go to war any day now. It's all the people of Laus are talking about"

Marcus took place beside his lord. "Lord Eliwood, if this is true, the situation is a grave one. If Marquess Laus is readying for war… His target is most likely another Lycian territory. Perhaps this is connected to Lord Elbert's disappearance"

"My father and Marquess Laus? It seems a tenuous connection, but it's as good a start as any. Let us travel to Laus. We must learn more"

* * *

><p>"Well now what do I do?" Mark thought out loud.<p>

"Mark!" a voice called to him.

"Yes, Lord Eliwood?"

"Thank you for your guidance earlier. Where are you bound for next?"

The boy looked up at the sky. "I'm not sure…"

"Well if you have no destination in mind, perhaps you could travel with us. Ours is a small group, with a single purpose-to find my father. I do not know where our road will lead, but… We would be stronger with you in our company"

"Hmmm…" he smirked and looked at the lord. "Sounds interesting, I'll join you"

"You will travel with us? Splendid! Thank you! I pray we give you no cause to regret your decision. Let us take our leave"

They walked a few minutes before hearing someone run towards them.

"Rebecca? Did you forget something?"

Her hands were on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "No… milord… I wish to join… you"

"But it will be dangerous, you could be harmed"

She stood straight, her face showing determination. "I don't care; I wish to lend my strength, understand!" They were surprised at her tone, but nodded. She smiled cutely. "Good"

"I don't know about this?" Mark said.

She looked at him disheartened. "And why not?"

"Because I don't another mishap like today"

"It won't happen, I've learned"

"Like I haven't heard that before…" he mumbled.

"You saying I'm stupid" she looked at him angry.

"Nope! Not at all, now where is Lowen?"

"Your right… he's been away for a while" Eliwood stated.

"He said he went to ask the two mercenaries from earlier if they would like to join"

* * *

><p>"Well this is unexpected"<p>

"Quite" Mark agreed. "So what brings you to Pherae? How's Natalie?"

"She's fine, after I saved up enough many, we moved here hearing there is better treatment for Natalie. Fortunately we weren't lied too" Dorcas replied.

"I see you've obtained an energy ring"

Dorcas held up his hand, showing off the ring. "Yes, Natalie bought one as a gift"

"It's good to see you again and it's nice to join forces with you again, I'll make sure we protect this land"

"Yes, lead my axe like before"

"Hey! Hey! I want to meet the glasses guy too!" a rough voice said, it was another man standing behind Dorcas. He had an eager grin, one ready for a fight.

"I'm Bartre, friend of Dorcas and a great fighter" he flexed his arm to show his strength. He had short spiky yellow hair and yellow eyes; around his head was a metal headband. He wore a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and heavy brown pants. A thick brown belt was around his waist, from which a long green torn cloth hung from and a small purple pouch. He wore yellow socks with the fronts ripped, showing his toes, and brown sandals. Around his left wrist was an arm warmer and the right were bandages.

"A pleasure Bartre, I'm Mark" he held his hand out to shake, but it only got crushed by Bartre's grip. "Owwwww…" he pulled his hand away, trying to soothe the pain.

"Thank you all for your services" Eliwood bowed. "You will all be paid handsomely after our journey is completed"

"Think nothing of it Lord Eliwood" Mark said. "I would always help a friend in need"

"Yes milord" Rebecca piped up. "I'll protect you with my bow"

"Don't worry little lady, I'll watch over ya" Bartre assured, grinning at her.

"Um… thanks…" she looked unsure about him.

"Anyways, where do we go from here, milord?" Marcus asked.

"We go to Santaruz; I believe my father must have gone through that route on his way to Ostia, we'll ask those around the area if they have seen anything out of the ordinary during these past few weeks"

"Sounds like a good plan. Well let us not waste any more time and let us celebrate our victory today" Mark said, pulling out a bottle.

"Yes! Let's celebrate" Bartre agreed.

"Mark this better not be a problem"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about not uploading for a while, you know, life happens. So Double Update, two chapters, 12-13.<br>**

**Well, who was that at the beginning of the chapter, we will see her again, but not till later. Anyways, a new journey and new people.**

**Next time, we meet up with new people and meet up with more old faces.**

**Please Review.**


	13. The Old and New Face's

**This is a re-telling of fire emblem 7 with some added scenes and a few changes, but overall it's the same story.**

**I do not own fire emblem or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I've met up with Lord Eliwood again and joined his troop to assist him in finding his father, the marquess of Pherae, whom has gone missing. Lord Eliwood is still as kind as ever and his sense of justice hasn't lessened. With him were his knights, Marcus and Lowen. Marcus is very loyal and responsibly towards the lord and is experienced in battle, but extremely rash, he rushes ahead of all of us during battle and he obeys my orders to some extent, adding some twist, which is irritating. Lowen on the other hand is inexperienced, he's kind, but frightful and also I think the pouch on his horse is filled with food, I always see him eating something and he's cooked almost all our meals. Rebecca is a villager who warned us about a group of bandits attacking neighboring village. She is somewhat skilled with the bow, but being that she's only hunted, her battle experiences are almost nothing. She, too, is a good cook, but her skills could use some work in my opinion. Rebecca is different from the other girls I've met, she's somewhat boyish, not saying she isn't feminine, but she's different. Dorcas moved to Pharae not long ago and has joined our group, what a surprise it was, but I don't mind, it's nice to be with an old friend and he hasn't changed at all, I can trust his skills in combat. His friend on the other hand worries me, Bartre is strong, but relies on his strength too much, I need to watch out for him, he, too, rushes like Marcus, although not as skilled, I'll need to watch out for him<em>"

"What do you mean there's something off about the soup?" Rebecca asked, her voice low and dangerous.

"I don't really know, there's something missing, it has a weird taste" Mark replied.

"Now, now, Mark, Rebecca's meal is delicious and there's nothing wrong with it" Eliwood said, smiling.

Rebecca's face lit up. "Thank you Lord Eliwood, I did what I could"

"And it's lovely"

"He's just being nice, there really is something off" he sipped it again. "I think you might have added too many spices" Mark said.

She jumped and grabbed his bowl, dropping it on his head. "Then don't have any if you have a problem!" she fumed.

"Rebecca, Mark, please, let's not fight" Eliwood pleaded.

"All I was saying was that she migh-"

"That's enough" Marcus boomed. Rebecca and Mark flinched. "Lady Rebecca, I apologize, but Mark is correct, you have added too many spices" her face saddened. "And Sir Mark, you must stop pestering the girl, if there is an issue, say it once and don't annoy her, understood"

"Yes" they both said.

"Good"

"But while we're on this topic, then that means I won't have to repeat myself when I tell you to stop rushing ahead of all of us during battle"

Marcus looked to the side at nothing, smiling cheekily and sweating a bit. "Um… whatever do you mean, Sir Mark?"

"_He'll never learn_"

* * *

><p>"So Lord Helman is an old friend of your father" Mark repeated what Eliwood told him. "That could work in our favor" he looked thoughtfully.<p>

"Whatever do you mean?" the lord asked.

"Well being that you know him, we should ask for his assistance, then the journey to Laus should be less difficult"

Marcus stroked his goatee. "I see the sense in that. It's a good plan, Mark"

"Truly so. I tell you again, I'm pleased to have you with us. Lord Helman..." Eliwood looked hopefully. "He's not only my father's friend. I've known him since I was a child. I'm sure that he will help us"

A man with messy dark hair and in rags approached them. A small hatchet was hidden behind him.

"_He looks dangerous_" Mark thought.

"Hm… what business do you have with us?" Marcus asked.

"Heh heh heh... Noble sirs. Alms for a poor villager" he held out his hand with a villainous grin.

"Poor villager? You look nothing like an honest man. Clear the road. Step quickly or..."

"Step quickly? Heh heh..." he interrupted Marcus. "Good advice. Maybe it's you who should follow it!" he pulled out his axe and swung at Eliwood, who dodged expertly.

"Someone wants the boy in an early grave. A shame if you ask me, but he'll die here today. C'mon, boys! Earn your keep!" he ran back, shouting towards the large group in the distance.

"Tsk… another battle and these guys look no better than the ones from the other day" Mark complained, his hand ruffling his hair and stretching his head.

"Here we go again, eh, Mark? Just like old times... Seems our fates are bound" Dorcas said, preparing his axe.

"So is Natalie still in Pherae?"

"Natalie? Yeah, she's still in Pherae, she's with a friend of ours" he replied.

"Oh that's good to hear, I'd hate to take you away and leave her alone again"

"Not to worry, I made sure she'll be taken car-"

"Sir Dorcas, Sir Mark! Is now really the best time to be having a conversation like that?" Marcus asked, looking angry.

"It really isn't a problem, but alright, we'll continue our talk later"

Dorcas nodded, looking forward sternly. "Guide my axe like before, Mark"

* * *

><p>"Rebecca, help Bartre!"<p>

"Right" she fired an arrow past the fighter, shooting the bandit closing in.

"Gah" he screamed holding his arm, but then stopped as Bartre swung his axe into his abdomen.

"Bartre, you need to be more precise about your attacks, power isn't enough"

"Yes, yes, Mark, I'll be fine" he grinned.

"_Sure you'll be_" "Lowen!" the rider turned his attention to him. "Please watch over Bartre"

"Sure, no problem" he nodded, riding over.

"Hector!" Eliwood yelled. He was holding back a bandit, whom was then hit by Marcus from behind.

"Please be more careful milord"

"Yes, thank you Marcus. Hector!" he yelled again before running.

"Wait, Lord Eliwood where are you going?" Mark asked, his arm held towards the fleeing lord. "Rebecca follow me, we're going after him"

"R-Right" she nodded.

They chased after Eliwood. As the caught up with the lord, more bandits came into view, but Eliwood did not looked worried, in fact he looked assured, he was back to back with another person, someone much larger than him. He had short blue hair that was pulled back and dark blue eyes. He wore heavy dark blue armor, like that of a general's, and his waist armor was held by a brown belt. Under that he wore a blue shirt and brown pants, with blue boots. The final feature of his attire was his long red cape. He held an axe and had a wicked smiled, obviously enjoying the situation his was in.

"Is that… the Hector he called to?" Mark asked, Rebecca only shrugged, looking just as confused as he was.

"Rah!" a bandit cried as he charged. His axe was parried by Eliwood's rapier, who then ducked. An axe swung over him, entering the bandit's body. Hector continued his spin, throwing the body from his axe into another bandit. He then countered another bandit's axe, holding him in place as Eliwood spun in front of him, stabbing the bandit.

"_Amazing, their perfectly synchronized, but the man seems to have not been trained in fighting_"

The two lords were so focused on another bandit that they didn't notice one coming in from behind. "Rebecca, fire now"

"I got it" she said, piercing the enemy's leg.

The fighters looked behind them, seeing who was writhing in pain. "Watch out, milord" Mark called. Eliwood smiled and nodded, while the other man looked confused.

"He's our ally Hector, listen to what he says"

"If you say so, Raw!" he screamed while charging.

"Support them"

"You don't have to tell me" Rebecca replied, firing another arrow, but she missed. The bandits finally noticed to two and didn't look pleased about almost being hit.

"Nice shot, now they're mad at us"

"Shut up!" she stared angrily at him. "I'd like to see you do this"

"My job is to advise, not fight"

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a rough voice from behind asked. Mark and Rebecca froze in place.

"Looks like two defenseless soldiers from the boy's group" a second one answered. They both looked dirty, but strong. One of them grinned towards Rebecca; he was missing a few teeth.

"Can I keep the girl?"

"If you don't kill her, then sure"

"_Why are all bandits perverted?_" Mark thought.

"Run!" Mark panicked; grabbing the girl's hand and running away, the bandits following close behind. They ran quickly, their legs carrying them as hard as they could, but they fled away from their companions, as well. "_Dammit, I guess I'll have to try it now_"

"I can't aim like this" Rebecca complained. She was suddenly pulled forward, Mark throwing her ahead of him.

"What are y-"

"Idiot!" one of the bandits yelled as he swung. Mark quickly ducked under the axe and then grabbed the bandits arm and kicked one of his legs. Using the momentum of the swing, Mark flipped him over. Balling his hand, his fist smashed into the bandit's neck.

"Behind you!" Rebecca warned.

"A long red scarf caught Mark's eye, it flew past him quickly and then the sound of choking was heard.

"My, my, Mark, trouble seems to always find you" a playful male tone commented.

"And you always seem to find me as well" a thief appeared from no where. "So Matthew, what brings you here?"

Matthew smiled cheekily. "I'm here on business, I'll explain later"

"You better. Rebecca, stay with Matthew, I'm going back to help the group"

* * *

><p>Mark examined the surroundings, the enemy group had been defeated, those who didn't die had fled, scared for their lives. He pulled out a bottle and a glass, celebrating victory again.<p>

"You're drinking again?" Rebecca asked with a flat tone.

"Of course, we won" he explained. "And it was a fun battle"

"Fun?" she repeated questionably and then she glared at him. "We almost got killed! I am no good when an enemy is that close to me!"

"He flinched at her yelling. "I probably should have used a different word" he sighed. "What I meant was that it was more a challenge. That past armies I worked with always gave me a report, showing where the enemies were and how many there were and that made it too easy to defeat them. Like this I have to rely on my eye sight and think on my feet, changing strategies if a surprise appears from out of nowhere. It makes battles more interesting" she stared at him blankly, her jaw hung opened.

"You're crazy"

"Says you" "_And many other people for some reason_"

"So why didn't you fight right away instead of running? You were able to take one down and I could've taken the other one while they were distracted with you"

"I learned some techniques to defend myself, but I don't really have any combat ability, I'm still practicing"

"So that means you can be in the front lines"

"Nope, that means I have a small chance to survive if I'm ever caught alone. My job is to advise, not fight"

"Stop saying that, you're just lazy"

"That too"

They made their way back to Eliwood, only to see him speaking to that man he fought with, Hector.

Beside Hector was someone older than him, his age close to that of Marcus's. He had short spiky light brown hair and yellow eyes. He wore heavy dark orange general armor. Under that he wore a purple tunic over a black shirt and black pants, with brown shoes.

"The apparent leader of that gang of thugs…He indicated that someone was watching Lord Eliwood…That someone needed him dead" Marcus explained something he overheard during the battle.

"Hmm…" the orange knight mused. "That is troubling. Actually, a captain of the guard was watching the fight when we arrived. He was a knight of Santaruz, and yet he just stood there and let a lord be attacked. I think he was planning on seeing you die"

"Eliwood took notice of Mark. "So, Mark. What do you think?"

"I only caught the last part, but sounds like either something must have happened to Lord Helman if one of his soldiers was watching the battle without assisting you or Lord Helman wants you gone"

Eliwood lowered his eyes. "…Your right. I must speak to Lord Helman. Come! We must hurry to the castle!"

"Eliwood… if he is the man you described him to be, then most likely he is being threatened"

The lord smiled softly. "He is… thank you Mark"

"Eliwood! Who is this?" the blue haired man, Hector, asked, confused by the new face.

"This is Mark. I required tactical aid in the search for my father, and…"

"Oh, I see. So this is who directed the battle plan back there, hm? You know, Mark, you're very young"

"Young? You seem barely older than I am, if anything we're the same age"

"That may be so. We've many strategists in Ostia, but none so young. Eliwood, are you sure about this one?"

Mark's eye twitched. "_You swing your axe around like a buffoon; I'm surprised Eliwood was able to work so well with you_"

"We've received nothing but sound advice so far. Mark has my trust"

"All right. I suppose I shall witness your skills firsthand"

"_You already have_" Mark sighed.

"And Mark, this is Hector, my dear friend and the younger brother of the marquess of Ostia and that is Oswin, his knight"

"Well met, Mark"

"Yes… indeed. Now Matthew" Mark turned his attention to the thief. "Inform me, I've figured long ago that you're obviously no ordinary thief"

"Eh?" he faked being surprised. "My secret was revealed? Yes, it's true. My guise as a common thief was but a ruse. I've served House Ostia for some time as a spy of sorts! Surprised?"

"Not really, I figured you had some connection with Ostia, the way you kept meeting with Serra"

He shrugged. "Well, regardless, it looks like we'll be traveling together again. Here's to our mutual survival!"

"Yes indeed"

He then grinned mischievously. "Over here!" he waved. "Look who's here!"

"Eeeeeeee! Mark! Is it really you?" a shrilled voice called. Mark flinched and a pair of pink pigtails and large blue eyes appeared in front of him. "It's been far, far too long! You missed me, didn't you? Of course you did. I knew it" she gloated. It was Serra, the mouthy cleric.

"Um… yes, I did… um… since when were you with the house of Ostia, I thought you were only going there for business?"

"Hm? Didn't I tell you before? I'm in the employ of Ostia, Lycia's ruling territory. I'll be here to help you just like before! Aren't you lucky!"

"_Oh joy is me_"

"Well if it isn't Serra and Matthew" Dorcas's voice came.

""Eeeeeee! Dorcas! Are you with us as well? Now I know we'll be safe for sure, someone as strong as you will surely help us get through" Serra said quickly, not giving the man a chance to speak. He looked uneasy towards the healer.

"Well Dorcas, you look as strong as you did before, how do you fair?"

"Fine"

"Wait! How is it that you all know each other?" Hector piped up.

"Oh, Mark lead Lyndis's group a year ago and Dorcas was one of the members. With him around we can relax more, but try not to anger him"

"So she works for you?" Mark clarified with Hector. He nodded. "My condolences Lord Hector"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serra asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing! What is our next destination Lord Eliwood?"

The young lord contemplated their next course of action. "I'd like to see Lord Helman and question him about my father's whereabouts"

"I still want to know what you meant!" Serra screamed.

"Serra! Calm yourself! That is no way for a servant of Ostia to behave" Oswin scolded.

"No! I think he insulted me and I want an apology! Now!"

"He's already fled Serra" Oswin pointed out Mark figure in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about not updating for a while. Double Update, chapters 12-13.<strong>

**Well now, we've joined forces with Hector, Oswin, Matthew and Serra.**

**Anyways next time, they go to castle Santaruz. **

**Please Review.**


	14. The Payment

**This is a re-telling of fire emblem 7 with some added scenes and a few changes, but overall it's the same story.**

**I do not own fire emblem or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well another battle was won and we have a new objective. We are to meet with Lord Helman, the marquess of Santaruz, he is an old friend of Eliwood's and his father, but something is wrong. One of Lord Helman's soldiers was watching Eliwood being attack without assisting, which leads me to believe that Helman is either being in trouble or has something to do with the marquess of Pharae's disappearance. On another note, we were joined by Eliwood's old friend, Lord Hector, and his servent Oswin. Hector is the younger brother of the marquess of Ostia. He is rather rough for a lord; his mannerisms aren't exactly like someone of royalty. Unlike Eliwood, Hector is big and hits hard, but from what I've seen, it looks like he was never properly taught how to fight, I'll have to look into this later. Oswin reminds me of Kent, he is responsible, his mind seems to be about protecting the lords and Ostia name. His skills as a knight are quite impressive; he has many years of experience, like Marcus, and will be a great asset to our group. Finally we have been joined by Matthew and Serra, I don't whether to be happy or curse the world. I have trouble understanding what Matthew is thinking, but is a good friend whom I can trust… almost. Serra on the other hand, it's good to have a healer, but whether she will actually heal us is what worries me, she may stop just to fix her hair or some other idiotic reason<em>"

"It's been a long day" Mark stretched out his back. "How much longer will it be until we've reached castle Santaruz?"

"Not much, we should reach it by the middle of the day" Eliwood answered.

"That's not too bad"

"Lunch is ready!" Lowen called excitedly.

"Why is he so happy?"

"Lowen is not only a knight, but he is one of my cooks"

"Really? Is he any good?"

"Oh yes, simple amazing"

"I hope so"

"Is there a reason why you doubt my word?"

Mark cringed slightly. "It's not that I doubt your word, milord, but the last time we allowed Kent to cook… well there's a war that he'll never win"

"What happened?"

"Well, Wil, our archer from back then, was always relax and happy, but that was the first time I've seen him cry and wish for death"

"Is it really that bad?"

"I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy"

* * *

><p>"More!" Everyone yelled.<p>

"This is amazing!" Mark commented. "I'm sorry for doubting you milord. Bad experience's can leave a man cautious"

"You mean the time Kent cooked, right?" Matthew asked. Their faces lost some color and they cringed.

"Why did you bring that up?"

"I'm sorry"

Serra choked a bit and then placed her food down. "I've lost my appetite"

"If you don't want it I'll take it"

"No!" Lowen shouted, which caught everyone by surprise. The knight was rather calm. "You must eat it all! You need strength to get through this day! Missing a meal is bad for your health, just thinking about missing a meal mak- aaaa" he dropped onto the ground.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, yes, he just fainted" Marcus said. "He is constantly eating everyday and makes sure that others have had their full if he believes they haven't eaten enough. He is very serious about food" Marcus explained, sighing.

"Good man, a little weird, but good none the less. I say he cooks everyday for us" Mark said before a rock hit him in the head, causing him to fall backwards and spill his meal. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Nothing" Rebecca answered, her voice low, obviously filled with anger.

"Well if it was nothing, then apologies for hurting your adviser"

"Speaking of apologizing, I want one because of that horrid comment you made the other day" Serra piped up.

"What'd ya mean?"

"You gave sympathy to Lord Hector for having to be around me for so long, which sounded like an insult towards me"

"Oh that…" he avoided her gaze.

"And I want you to apologies to her" she pointed to Rebecca.

"For what?"

"Because you complained about my cooking" Rebecca answered, moving towards him. Both girls stood over the boy, hands on their hips, backs bent over; looking down on the boy as if hell had would rain down on him.

"_Hmm… what are my options… I could apologies, but then again, knowing me, I'll upset them again. The other option would be to get help_" he signaled Eliwood to assist, but the lord looked to frightened to get involved. He turned to Hector, but he was laughing along with Matthew, most likely at the tactician's situation. Batre was asleep and Dorcas gave him that look that said '_There's nothing I can help with_'. Oswin and Marcus were preparing for the journey ahead, which left… no one. "_Dammit think… what would Sain do?_"

"I'm… sorry my lovely… _beauteous angels_…" he embarrassingly said. The girl's expression calmed. "_I can't believe saying something that embarrassing worked_" "Uff!"

It didn't work. Rebecca had slammed her heel into his abdomen. "Flattery will get you no where"

"Why yes, stating the obvious will only lighten your punishment" Serra smirked as she flipped her hair with her hand.

"Now say it!" Rebecca pressed harder.

"Okay… I'm sorry for insulting you two; you're both very valuable to our group"

Rebecca lifted her foot off his body. "That's better" she said as she left him.

"_Ow… I'll get them back for this_"

"We are prepared!" Marcus yelled. "Let us continue"

They began moving again, towards castle Santaruz. As they were moving, Matthew was eating an apple that appeared from no where. "Matthew, where did you get that apple?" he asked the thief.

"From the pack on Lowen's horse, there is quite a bit of food in there"

Mark's eyebrow rose. "Why would he… Lowen! Have you been eating during battle?" no response came. "Lowen?"

* * *

><p>"Huh" Lowen sat up, just recovering from fainting earlier. "Where is everyone?" In the distant he saw the group continuing their journey. He jump and dashed towards them. "Hey! Wait up!"<p>

* * *

><p>Hector ran ahead, pointing towards a large structure coming within their view. "There's the castle, Eliwood!" he stated excitedly.<p>

Eliwood looked on sternly, completely focused on the castle. "We have to speak with Lord Helman..."

"That's not gonna happen, laddie!" a deep voice said. Not too far from them, stood a bald man, with a green beard. He was wearing heavy armor, that of a general.

"Who are you?" Eliwood asked, placing his hand on the handle of his rapier.

"Who am I?" he laughed. "Ah, boy, you'd do better to worry about yourself. You'll be worm's meat before much longer."

Hector moved in front of Eliwood, his axe in hand. "Then keep your name. Why should we care what a corpse is called?" he swung.

"Ha! The cub thinks he's a wolf! Does your bite match your bark? Tell you what: If you make it to the castle alive, we'll find out, eh? Geh heh heh hehhh!" a few soldiers rushed in front of the man as he ran towards the castle.

"Well Mark, lead our group" Eliwood said.

"Yes, but we need to warn the village's nearby" he quickly thought while the group dealt with the few soldiers that attacked them. "Alright! Dorcas, Batre, and Oswin will head towards the northern village across the river, I suggest using the tree's as a bridge to sneak over. I want Hector and Eliwood to take front with Lowen and Marcus right at their sides. Rebecca, you will support them as much as you can, aid those you seem to be in most trouble. Matthew I want you to sneak over the mountains and warn the village at the base and then make your way back to us as quickly as you can, is everything understood?"

"Ahem"

"Yes, what is it Serra?" he sighed.

"And why wasn't I mentioned in your plans?"

"Well you know what you must do, so I assumed there was no reason to remind you"

"I would still like to be mentioned" she crossed her arms, looking away, puffing her cheeks.

"And finally, Serra… you will stay in the back with me and heal those in need, when Matthew returns, he will be your guard… better"

"Much"

"Okay… everything is understood… then go!"

* * *

><p>"Hector, attack the lance user charging"<p>

"Right" he smiled as his axe destroyed the lance and ended the man who attacked. They had already reached the bridge and many more soldiers were attacking, coming from across the bridge and the fortresses.

"I'm back!" Matthew cheered.

"And where were you? You should've been back a while ago!" Mark snapped. Having the tactician guard the cleric wasn't the best idea.

Matthew held his finger up and smiled. "Oh, well the village gave me something and I thought it'd be fun if I used it"

"And what would that be?"

"Observe" he pointed towards a spot near the water. "My young lord Hector, if you would be so kind as to lead that cavalier to that area"

Hector just looked reluctant, but complied for some odd reason. He ran and the cavalier took notice, deciding to follow him along the river. The enemy caught up pretty quickly, but as he closed the distance between him and Hector, the ground under him erupted.

Hector coughed heavily, exiting the smoky area. "A warning would've been nice!"

As the smoke clear, it revealed the corpse of the cavalier, his horse and bottom half gone. Mark nodded in approval. "Impressive, I've heard about mines, but that was actually the first time I've seen one used"

"And we have several more"

"Excellent, save those for now and get back to work" Mark turned only to see someone behind Serra, a blade held up. "_Oh no!_" he charged and jumped, pushing the cleric onto the ground, avoiding the blade.

"Aahh" she screamed. "What are yo-" The sound of metal clashing covered up Serra's complaints. Mark looked up to see Matthew defending them. The two jumped back, preparing for their next attack.

"Hold on! You!" Matthew pointed at the man. "I know you! Isn't your name Guy?"

"It's-Is that you, Matthew?" the man, Guy, asked. The man had long green hair, most of it braided into a long ponytail and held back by a blue headband, and green eyes. He wore a long blue tunic over a light blue short sleeve shirt and white pants. Around his waist were a large green fabric belt and a smaller grey belt from which his sheath hung from. He wore light brown shoes and around his wrist were bandages.

"_That tunic… that's the attire those of Sacae wear…_"

Matthew grinned. "What a pleasant surprise! How's your swordwork coming?"

Guy looked at him questionably. "You are aware this isn't the best place to be catching up, aren't you? You and I…We're on opposite sides here"

Matthew faked being shocked. "What? Are you saying you're going to fight me?"

"I…Well, yeah. I'm much improved. You can't beat me"

"You're quite a terror, Guy. Well then…" Matthew mused for a second, scratching his head, before smiling mischievously. "Hold on! I'd prefer it if you repaid what you owe me"

"Huh?"

"Last time I saw you, I gave you food. If I remember correctly, you said you owed me your life"

Guy stomped his foot and pointed towards Matthew. "I only said that 'cause you said you'd feed me if I did! I hadn't eaten in ten days, and you were cooking meat! You… This… This isn't fair!"

"The people of Sacae never lie. Isn't that right, Guy?"

He pulled on his hair. "Grrr… Fine! I finally find work, and now I have to throw it away! This is all your fault!"

"Splendid… now that man you attacked is our strategist, you follow his orders" Matthew pointed to Mark.

"What are my orders…" Guy grumbled angrily.

"Go introduce yourself to Lord Eliwood, that man with the red hair, and then assist Lord Hector, the blue haired axe weilder, on the bridge"

Guy made his way towards the lords, mumbling about how life is unfair.

"Now then, I'll leave you two alone" Matthew said.

"Two…" Mark looked down to see that he was on top of Serra; the girls face was completely red from embarrassment and anger. "Oh… Serra… why didn't you… just say something…"

"G-G-Get off me already!" she screamed and kicked, hitting his sweet spot.

He groaned in pain. "You're welcome for saving you…"

* * *

><p>"Damn sellswords… worthless… all of them" he coughed out blood as Hector removed his axe from the body. The man grinned. "You've beaten me...but you're too late to save him... Too...too bad, eh, laddie? Geha ha...geha!" he dropped.<p>

"Let's hurry" Eliwood and Hector charged through the castle, entering the royal chambers. In bed laid a grey haired old man, in orange robes, who's life looked like it was about to end. "Lord Helman!" Eliwood cried.

"… Is that you…Eliwood?" he barely spoke.

"Hold on, my lord!"

Helman raised his hand, which Eliwood grasp with his own. "I… I must apologize… Your father… He…"

"Do you know something, sir?"

"I… … If I hadn't told Elbert…about…Darin's plans…This would…never…have…" he coughed heavily.

"Lord Helman!"

"…..Go to Laus…Darin…the marquess of Laus…knows all"

"Marquess Laus?"

"I'm sorry, Eliwood…I…I can't…"

"Hold on!"

"Beware…the Black…Fang…"

"Lord Helman!" his hand dropped.

Hector placed a hand on Eliwood's shoulder. "He's gone…"

"It can't be…Lord Helman…Why…Why did this happen?" he cried

"Blast! What is going on?" Hector yelled, punching the wall.

"…..We go to Laus. We must speak to the marquess of Laus, Lord Darin"

"You're right. We should leave quickly. I'm not sure how far we can get today, but…I can't sit still"

"Pardon me…" a voice from behind asked softly, he was a servant of the castle.

"Who are you?"

He looked down sadly. "I'm the steward of Santaruz. With our lord gone, what are we to do?"

"First, you give Lord Helman a proper burial. After that...I'm sure the Lycian Council will have to meet. Stay here and defend the castle until you hear more" Hector told him.

"I understand" he bowed.

"Let's go. We must keep moving"

"Yes...and now we seek answers for Marquess Santaruz, too"

Eliwood stopped and took one last look at Lord Helman. "...Lord Helman...May you find peace"

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" Mark asked the lords as the exited.<p>

Eliwood averted his gaze, unable to face him. "Lord Helman died" Hector replied.

"My condolences. Did he say anything?"

"Yes… we are going to see Lord Darin, the marquess of Laus. He knows something about my father's disappearance and whatever has been happening"

"Alright, then to Laus it is" Mark began walking.

"Wait" Eliwood said. "He also said 'Beware the Black Fangs'"

Mark's eyes widened.

"Come again" Matthew said. "Did you say… Black Fangs?"

"Yes, is something wrong Matthew?" Hector asked.

"Yes… the Black Fangs… a year ago we faced a small group that was apart of a group called the Black Fangs" Mark explained. "They were after the two siblings. Lord Eliwood, you rescued the sister, which was how we met you"

"Yes I remember"

"Seems the situation is more troublesome than we thought"

"What do you mean?"

"If it's the same group we faced a year ago, then these aren't ordinary bandits… they are well trained and extremely dangerous"

"Are you giving up on us?" Hector asked.

"Not even close, I know that you two are still going charge towards them and you're going to need help. With Hector running on his own, you won't make it too far" Mark walked away.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Matthew and Dorcas ran after Mark. "So, do you really think it's the same group as before?" Dorcas asked.

"I don't know, but this time I'll be prepared. I won't allow anyone to die" he declared; remembering the dreams that plagued him for many nights. Those dreams of Lyn and the others lying in a pool of their own blood, tears flowing down her face as she would barely croak 'help'. He would then wake up soaking wet, completely terrified. He shuddered at how real those dreams felt. "You two know what their capable off, are you still coming?"

Dorcas nodded. "If fighting them means protecting this land and my wife, then I'll follow you"

Matthew smiled playfully. "I must accompany my young lord, plus there might be something good for me to loot"

"Then off to Laus"

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter so soon, I can't believe I did it.<strong>

**So sadly Lord Helman died, but some important information was obtained and Guy has reluctantly joined the group.**

**Next time, the next chapter.**

**Please Review.**


	15. The Peddler's Cry

**This is a re-telling of fire emblem 7 with some added scenes and a few changes, but overall it's the same story.**

**I do not own fire emblem or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"<em>We have gained a new ally, although he was reluctant to join us. Guy is quite the swordsman, he is agile and can cut through enemies easily, but he rushes, he believes he can defeat any enemy, even when at a disadvantage. Even though he knows how to use his blade, he still has a way to go. His dream is to be one of the greatest swordsmen around and I'm hoping I can help him reach that goal. Onto other news, we failed to rescue Lord Helman, by the time we had reached him, it was too late. With his dying breath, we found out the Lord Darin of Laus has important information about Eliwood's father and the Black Fangs. They are dangerous, skilled, and it seems they will do anything for their cause. What their plan is unknown, but I fear it we may be charging into a crisis much larger than we expect<em>"

"Bah! Dark already" Hector complained. They had started traveling right after Lord Helman died and had made good distance, entering Caelin.

"I say we stop, we should rest before continuing, I believe something may happen when we reach castle Laus" Mark suggested.

"Yes, we'll stop here for the night. We'll set out for Laus at the first sign of sunlight" Eliwood agreed. "Marcus, prepare the camp"

"Yes, my lord"

"So this is Caelin? You think we ought to present ourselves to Lord Hausen?" Hector asked, looking over the scenery.

"We're simply passing through, so I don't see the need. I am curious how Lyndis is getting along, though" Eliwood pondered.

"Lyndis?"

"Marquess Caelin's granddaughter"

"Oh, her. The missing heir who dealt with Lundgren last year. Didn't you have something to do with that?"

"Mm… well not really, I just kept the other nations from interfering with the affair. It was really Mark who helped her"

Hector grinned. "And? The granddaughter? Is she a beauty?"

"A beauty? She's…I don't…she's…I think it must be her Sacae heritage. She's…striking…" Eliwood explained.

"Striking? Too bad, isn't it?"

"What?"

"That we don't have time to see her, loverboy"

"No! Lyndis and I are…We're not…"

"You're not? Then why are you getting so worked up?"

"Hector! Don't make me angry!" Eliwood yelled.

"If I may interrupt" Matthew piped in. "Lady Lyndis seemed to have her eye on our strategist here"

"M-Matthew! Why would you bring that up?" Mark yelled.

"Really?" Hector grinned. "So something happened between you two, right?"

"Nothing at all" Mark answered calmly.

"If I recall, there was your proposal to her"

"What!" the two lords were shocked.

Mark held his hands in defense. "N-No there wasn't. It was a misunderstanding; I was trying to calm her and used an energy ring to do it"

"Lord Hector!" Serra's shrilled voice called. She and the others made their way to the four. "Are you discussing a plan without us?"

"Why no, Serra" Matthew answered, he grinned playfully. "We were just discussing Mark and Lady Lyndis's relationship"

She touched her chin with her finger. "Oh yes, Lady Lyndis was in love with him"

"Shut up Serra!" Mark screamed.

"There was that misunderstanding with the ring"

"See! I told you it was a misunderstanding!"

Serra suddenly blushed and hid behind Dorcas. "But before that, you groped her! You pervert"

Mark flinched. "_Why did she bring that up? That wasn't my fault_"

Rebecca blushed as well, but looked disgusted with the boy. Eliwood, Hector, Guy, Lowen, and Batre looked confused. "Groped?" they said in union.

"You know" Matthew held his hands right under his chest, his palms facing upwards. "He touched her…" he moved his hands up and down.

"Touched her…" their eyes widened. "You did what to her?"

"Such boldness, I could never do something like that" Hector commented. He closed his eyes and held his hand out. "You are a man among men"

"It wasn't on purpose, she took my glasses and the others were leading me. I listened to Matthew and that happened"

"Well, with Matthew involved, trouble is insured"

"So, did you feel the same way?" Eliwood asked.

Mark averted his gaze. "Um… well…"

"You two were very close"

"Yes… we were…" his face became red, embarrassed about the topic. "and…"

"So… how did you tell her?" Eliwood asked, interrupting Mark.

Mark froze; he really wanted to change topics. "_Great, the one thing I didn't want to be brought up_" "Well you see…" he replied quietly, scratching the back of his head. "I-"

"He left without saying anything!" Serra said angrily.

"You ran without telling her! That's cowardly!" Hector stated.

"You broke that poor girl's heart!" Rebecca yelled.

"Hey! I needed to finish my-" Mark stopped. "_Wait, don't say that, that will only get me into more trouble and that's no excuse for leaving without a word… just say it_" "I-"

"Maybe we should go and see her" Eliwood considered.

"Milord!"

"You owe her an apo-"

"Aaaahhhhhh" a scream was heard.

"Someone's being attacked!" Eliwood drew his rapier.

"Do we help?" Hector asked.

"Of course!" they ran ahead.

"_Few… praise my fortune that I got out of that situation_"

* * *

><p>They ran across a bridge towards the scream to see a group of bandits had ganged up on a lone man, near them was a large wagon and two horses.<p>

"Oh noooooo! Someone! Help!" he cried. The man had blue hair, held back into a ponytail, and purple eyes. He wore a large purple robe, a cyan cape, brown boots, and a white thick fabric belt. Around his waist hung a brown bag and a small dagger, which he was not using for some odd reason.

"Release him!" Eliwood demanded.

"Who—"

"I told you to let the man go!" Eliwood interrupted.

"If you move quickly, we'll let you live" Hector threatened.

"Ha! A pair of dandies like you? You know what I think? Living off your parents' names, prancing about..." he was angry, disgusted with the lords. "I despise you! Come on! Don't hold back! We'll kill you all!" the bandits ran back, hiding within the darkness.

"Great another battle" Mark sighed. "And I was hoping to rest and drink. Guess that will have to wait"

"You!" the man cried, running up to Mark. He was terrified. "I am Merlinus, a humble and lowly merchant. I know nothing of combat. Please! You must protect me!"

"_Then why are you carrying a dagger?_" "Fine, let me think of a plan" he scanned their surroundings quickly. "Got it. Listen up, they have three paths to reach us, so we'll form a triangle. I want Batre, Dorcas, and Guy to guard the bridge we crossed. Hector and Oswin will take the northwestern bridge, while Eliwood and Marcus will take the northeastern bridge. Lowen will be on standby and switch with anybody that gets injured, allowing Serra to heal them. Rebecca will support Hector's and Oswin. Lastly I want Matthew to warn the village and quickly return, then support Eliwood and Marcus. Understood, than go!"

* * *

><p>"So far so good" Mark watched as the group fended off the attacks. "Matthew should be back soon"<p>

"Aaahhh!" Serra screamed.

"What is it now?" Mark yelled. "Better not be something stup-" the sound of a tree falling was heard. "Oh damn, they're smarter than they look. Lowen!" the bandits had cut down a large tree and were using it as a bridge to cross the river. "_The down side is that they can't run recklessly across, so Lowen should be able to handle them one at a time_"

Lowen pierced a swordsman through the chest, but than his lance was destroyed by an axe wielder.

"Lowen your sword!"

"Or I can take him from behind" a blade slashed the bandits neck. Matthew smirked as he jumped back, preparing for more.

"Tsk… this is troublesome…" an idea than hit. Mark laughed and slapped his forehead. "Why didn't I think of this earlier?" he asked while he ran towards the bandits.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Lowen asked.

"He wants to die, that's what he's- hey what are you doing? Don't do that!" a bandit yelled, he and a few others standing on the tree looked frightened.

"Oh I see" Matthew said, making his way to Mark.

Mark smiled innocently. "You mean don't do this" they pushed the tree into the water, causing the bandits to fall and be carried by the rivers current. "Well that makes things easier" Mark dusted off his hands.

"Quite and also…" Matthew pulled out a bag. "The villagers gave us gold" he grinned, holding a bag of gold.

"Matthew we can not take everything these villages offer us"

"Maybe you can't"

"No, we can't take gold from villages"

"Its five thousand gold"

"… Well since they offered"

* * *

><p>"Tsk… these guys ain't human" the bandit raised his arm. "Retreat!" he yelled. "I won't forget this!"<p>

"Then you're smarter than you look!" Hector replied.

"Are you all right?" Eliwood asked Merlinus.

"Hm? Oho! I… I've been saved!" he finally stopped hiding in fear.

"We've driven them off. Are you injured?"

"No, not at all" he hopped and spun around. "As you can see, I'm as fine as fine can be"

"I'm glad to see that. Good day, sir" they turned to leave.

"Wait a moment, please! A token of my thanks…"

Eliwood raised his hand. "Do not worry yourself. We did nothing to merit reward"

"That's right. We've no need of a peddler's junk" Hector scoffed.

"P-P-Peddler?" Merlinus stuttered looking hurt.

"Hector!" Eliwood yelled.

"Oops!"

"Ahem!" Merlinus coughed. "I am Merlinus. You'll find no other traveling merchant whose goods compare. Don't let your eyes fool you: I'm quite prosperous"

"Huh? You're a merchant? Books and knives and all that, eh?"

Eliwood raised his hand in front of Hector. "Hector, your manners are terrible. Merlinus, please… Pay no mind to what this oaf has to say"

"No, of course not. I wasn't concerned at… Ahem!" he cleared his throat. "By the way, you two obviously come from highborn houses. Would you grant me the honor of your names?"

"I am Eliwood, son of the marquess of Pherae"

"I'm Hector. Marquess Ostia's brother"

Merlinus's eyes widened, shocked by their titles. "Goodness! Ostia! Pherae! The greatest houses in all of Lycia! Ahh… To be saved by noblemen such as yourselves… It is an honor beyond words!"

"It's nice to be appreciated for a change. Lately, people just seem to want us dead" Hector stated. "Tell me, Merlinus, what are your plans?"

"Pardon? My plans, my lord? I had planned to travel Lycia selling my merchandise, but… It may not be possible in such dangerous times" he looked down, saddened.

"Then come with us" Mark said.

"Mark?" both lords asked.

"Our journey does not seem like it will end soon and with more people joining our group, we will need somewhere to store our equipment, correct? It would be good to have someone manage our items"

"Oho!" Merlinus cheered. "Now THAT is a splendid idea! Managing merchandise is my specialty, after all!"

"Are you sure?" Eliwood asked.

"Quite sure, my lord. To be honest, I've dreamt of working for a noble house. To have my fondest wish granted in such a way…" he clasped his hands as tears rolled down his face. "I cannot stem these tears of joy! Lord Hector! Lord Eliwood! Take me into your bosoms and keep me safe forever!"

"Uh… Thank you. Well met, Merlinus" Eliwood said.

"We're counting on you! Now, I've got some things I want you to carry…"

"Yes, of course. Whatever you have, Merlinus will keep!"

"Yes, now we will need to make some purchases in the village near, our weapons look like they will break soon" Mark pointed out.

"Yes, right away!"

* * *

><p>Mark stretched his back, sitting under a tree by the camp. "<em>Finally I don't have to carry all my books, a load off my back<em>"

"Oh ho, you looked relaxed" Matthew said, sitting in the tree above Mark.

"What can I do you for Matthew?"

"Oh nothing…" he smirked. "There's just something I'd like to know"

"And what could that be?"

"Our earlier conversation…"

Mark looked up at the thief annoyed. "Why would you bring that up? I barely got out of it; thank my good fortune that someone needed our help"

"So what was your answer going to be?"

"You really like to irritate me, huh?"

"Well yes" he grinned. "But I'm also curious, being I spy I need whatever information I need"

"You need this?"

"Okay, so I want to know. You didn't say anything to me a year ago. Come on, you can trust me"

"I know… which is rather sad" Mark sighed. "The only person I trust more than you is Lyn"

"So…"

He looked up at the moon with a soft smile. "I-"

* * *

><p><strong>What's his answer, I don't know, but the reunion is nearing. Anyways we now have Merlinus and I gave him his wagon right way, makes more sense than him carrying a tent and all that stuff forever.<strong>

**So next time, a terrible 'friend' will be met.**

**Please Review**


	16. The Rebellion

**This is a re-telling of fire emblem 7 with some added scenes and a few changes, but overall it's the same story.**

**I do not own fire emblem or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes! We now have a merchant in our group, a huge load off our backs; I no longer have to carry all my books. The wagon is rather large and some of us can ride in it. We bought some new weapons as some of ours look like they are about to break, but we mainly purchased tents and small furniture, so I can sleep inside something and stay warm. The other good news is I don't have to give my cloak to Serra anymore, so that she can stay warm and now she can ride in the wagon and won't whine about her feet hurting. I should probably write about Merlinus, the merchant himself. Merlinus is a rather nice man, very eager about his job and seems quite capable at organizing everything, but he doesn't seem to have any combat ability, so I may need to spare a soldier or two to guard him<em>"

"_Now this is relaxing_" Mark thought. He slept inside Merlinus's wagon as they approached Laus, but at the moment he didn't care. The only thing he had to deal with at the moment was the occasional bump in the road and the squeaking of the wheels.

"M-"

"_Hm?_"

"Si-"

"_What's that noise?_"

"Mark!" his eyes snapped open by a loud high pitch voice.

"Sir Mark, please answer her! That infernal screeching will drive me insane" Merlinus complained.

He groaned in displeasure as he looked up at an annoyed pink haired girl. "What is it now Serra?"

"Well for one, how dare you ignore me?"

"I was asleep" he answered.

"Fine" she huffed. "Anyways, the wind is making me cold and I want your cloak" she held out her hand.

"How about saying please?"

"As a gentleman, you should give your cloak to a lady without a second thought" she crossed her arms.

"Well if I see a lady I'll be sure to do that" he rolled over.

"I beg your pardon!" He quickly sat up and handed her his cloak. "Thank you, but you need to work on your skills as a gentleman" She stated as she lied down, using the cloak as a blanket.

"_I need to learn to think before I insult certain people. So much for not having to give her my cloak anymore_"

* * *

><p>"We're here"<p>

"Look around... They truly are preparing for battle. Marquess Laus! What is he scheming?" Hector asked.

Eliwood stood silent.

"You don't much look like you want to go to the castle"

Eliwood looked at his companion. "If we go and learn the truth, we may have to go to war"

"That's fine with me!" Hector held his axe.

"I... I've no love for war. If I concentrate on the foe before me, I'm fine. If I picture families, innocents caught up in our foolish politics? If I imagine them... All I can do is pray for a way to solve things peacefully" He closed eyes shut.

"Eliwood..."

"Lord Eliwood! A knight has ridden forth from the castle" Marcus rode back from ahead.

"A lone knight?"

"Yes, my lord. It's Marquess Laus's son, Erik. He is asking to see you"

"Erik?" Eliwood repeated.

"Gah. Why did it have to be that buffoon?"

"I will see him. Bring him here" Marcus nodded and left to retrieve Erik.

"I'm leaving. I never could abide him. I'll go survey our surroundings" Hector fumed.

"Erik…" Eliwood said to no one. "What could he want?"

* * *

><p>"Things seem somewhat off…" Mark said. "The area seems different since I was last here"<p>

"You've noticed as well" Oswin commented. He noticed Hector walking towards him. "Good day, Lord Hector. Is Lord Eliwood with you?"

He crossed his arms. "No. He's treating with Marquess Laus's son, Erik"

"Erik… he's been known to be somewhat of a tyrant" Mark said.

"Is it wise for you to be away at this time?" Oswin asked.

"Erik's a contemptuous peacock. He's intolerable. And he made a show of riding from the castle alone. Something feels odd"

"That is unusual. We've been thinking, my lord..." Oswin began to explain. "Laus is blessed with clear water and fertile ground. See the shade its tall trees and grasses cast? Ideal for hiding soldiers, don't you think?"

"That's it! That's why things seem so well kept"

"I'm going to take a look around"

"Excellent idea, you and Oswin should split up and search around, but don't strive too far. If you spot an enemy return quickly, we may already be surrounded"

They both nodded. "Lord Hector"

"What is it?"

"Do not let yourself be distracted. Keep your guard up" Oswin advised.

"Ha ha ha. Yes, Mother. I will"

"_We might already be surrounded. Better have everyone regroup_" Mark thought.

* * *

><p>"Erik... You're after something. What is it?" Eliwood raised his guard.<p>

"Pardon?" a man, same age as Eliwood and Hector asked, looking confused. He had well groomed short brown hair and black eyes. He wore royal purple armor, like that of a knight. On his back was a lance.

"Everywhere I look, Laus prepares for battle. What are you and your father planning? I will know the truth!" Eliwood drew his rapier.

Erik grinned. "Hm… I'd hoped to wait until you'd told me of Ostia. Of whether you've spoken with the marquess or not"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hm heh heh… Eliwood, I have always despised you. How I've longed to smash you and your pathetic morality into pieces! I've dreamed of this day, and here it is at last!" he grabbed his lance.

"Too bad you'll not live to see the end of it" Hector rushed to Eliwood's side, axe in hand.

"Hector!" Eliwood said, surprised by the sudden appearance.

"Y-You! Hector! You couldn't... Have you spoken with Ostia already?"

"Maybe we have, maybe we haven't. Eliwood, this mongrel has troops lying in ambush all around us. Laus regulars, every one. We're in for a rough time"

"Heh heh... There's little point in fighting. You're trapped! My forces will overwhelm you, an unending torrent of soldiers! Laus's elite knights are at the ready as well. Heh heh... How long do you think you can survive?" he asked before rushing back towards the castle, soldiers jumped from their hidden positions.

"Craven cur!" Eliwood yelled at the fleeing man.

"Such language milord" Mark said as he appeared from behind. "I'd expect that Lord Hector, but not from you" he adjusted his glasses.

"Hey!"

"Anyways, we are all here, so here is what we shall do"

"Sir Mark" Merlinus said. "Before you send everyone off, could you consider leaving a guard for me?"

Mark turned to see Merlinus sitting by a tent. "When did you set that up?"

"A merchant must always be ready to serve his lords"

"Um… alright then" "_Disregarding how you were able to do that without me noticing_" Mark cleared his throat. "There are enemy reinforcements coming up from behind, so Dorcas and Batre shall stay and defend Merlinus, when they are all defeated, one of you should make their way towards the group. Oswin, Hector, Eliwood, and Guy will cross the lower bridge and intersect the enemies. Rebecca and Matthew will be your support. You need to keep the enemy attention away from the northern village, while Marcus, Lowen, Serra, and I warn them. Slowly make your way towards the southern village if possible. Understood, than go!"

* * *

><p>The sound of crackling was heard and a bright light was seen. "Marcus! Seems there are enemies there, so I'm jumping off"<p>

"Understood" Mark jumped, rolling along the ground as he landed.

"Ow ow ow ow" he complained as he touched his back. "Note to self, don't jump off moving horses" he stood, looking towards the other group. "They seem to be doing fine…" further south he noticed something. "It couldn't be…" from the water emerge more enemies. "Pirates! Are you serious! They even hired pirates! That is completely unfair!" he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Mark!" Lowen called.

Mark sighed. "Yes Lowen"

"There is a mage who offered to help us"

"Excellent, mages are useful"

"But there's a catch"

"Of course there is… money?"

"No, his employer is in the southern village and he will join us if we can protect his client"

"Hm…" Mark looked back towards his group and the enemies. "Alright, Lowen go help clear a path"

"Understood" he saluted and charged.

Mark took a deep breath. "Marcus! Take the mage and quickly head towards the southern village" The sound of his horse neighing was heard as Marcus quickly rode past Mark, someone with long purple hair sat behind Marcus. "It couldn't be? No time to think now; need to get to the others"

"That would be wise" a voice beside him agreed.

He looked to see Serra standing beside him. "Oh no! Wait! Take her instead!" he held out his hand in plea.

* * *

><p>"Serra heal Hector quickly, then Oswin!" Mark ordered.<p>

"My magic takes time!" she yelled back. The orb on her staff glowed as a white light washed over Hector and his wound slowly healed.

"Then allow me to heal the other one" another female voice said. Oswin slowly began to heal.

"We have returned" Marcus announced.

Mark turned to see the other healer. On a horse was a young girl, few years younger than himself. She had short red hair and green eyes; over her left ear was a small white wing. She wore a thin green tunic over white dress that reached just above her knees. She also had a short white veil like cape. She had knee high brown boots and long white gloves. Around her left wrist was a bracelet.

"And you are?"

"Oh, my name is Priscilla; I have offered my services to this group. If you would be so kind as to tell me where the strategist, Mark, is?"

"That is Mark, Lady Priscilla" a voice answered.

"So it was you, Erk. How've you been?" Mark greeted the purple haired mage.

"Fine… until I saw her again…" he eyed Serra, but then turned his attention back to Mark. "So your Pharae's new tactician, I see you've been rather busy"

"As have you" he glanced at Priscilla. "So this is your new client…"

"Yes, I'm am guarding her while she is on her journey"

"And what kind of journey is it?"

"I'd prefer not to say" Priscilla answered.

Mark adjusted his glasses. "Well alright, I won't force you to say anything, you two have already joined our group and that is enough. If anything, you'll find what you're looking for while you are with us. Erk, strike down that man" Mark pointed to a swordsman attempted to hit Hector.

Erk nodded and opened a yellow tome. His mouth moved as he silently recited the spell. His hand sparked before holding it towards the enemy and lighting shooting forward, electrocuting the man and leaving him on the ground, singed. "Your skills aren't the only one's that have improved"

Mark clapped. "Impressive, I've heard thunder spells are much harder to use than fire spells. Now that I've seen this, I want you to guard Serra and Priscilla"

"…Alright…" Erk groaned slightly.

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Erik cried as he was knocked off his horse.<p>

"And now to end this!" Hector yelled with his axe ready to kill Erik.

"Hector no!" Eliwood called.

Hector stopped his axe from killing Erik, looking at his companion with a confused expression. "Why shouldn't I kill him?"

"Because…" Eliwood looked away, not sure how to answer.

"Because we could use him against Lord Darin, trade him for information"

"Tsk" Hector turned, allowing Matthew to tie Erik's hands.

"I am no one's prisoner! Unhand me! Gwaaa!" Erik complained. "You would be dead if not for that beast Hector!"

"Yes…" Eliwood agreed.

"Now it would be rude not to pay the marquess a visit" Mark said.

* * *

><p>"<em>What could be taking them so long?<em>" Mark wondered. A few of them had gone into the castle to speak with Darin, yet they had been gone for a while. Just then, Hector and Eliwood had stormed out, pulling Erik up from the ground.

"Come on, Erik! Get up!" Hector ordered.

"You… You peasants… You can't treat a proper noble like this!"

"It's too late for niceties! Be thankful you're still breathing!"

Eliwood placed a hand on Hector's shoulder, trying to calm him. "Erik, you must tell me. Where is your father? We've searched the entire castle, and there's no one here"

"D-Don't be ridiculous! My father would not abandon… No! He'd never…" Erik was shocked, but then realized something. "Ephidel…"

"Ephidel? Who's that?"

"…" Erik remained silent, not wanting to speak.

"Speak, cur! Do you want to die here?" Hector threatened.

"Ah!"

"Hector! Erik…please. You must tell us everything you know. I… I just want to know where my father is" Eliwood pleaded.

"…Ephidel… He appeared at the castle one year ago. He came…and my father changed. Ostia's position had always bothered my father… He felt Laus deserved to rule all of Lycia. But he'd never gone so far as to speak of rebellion" Erik explained.

"Did you say…rebellion?" Hector asked.

"Ephidel had something… With it, he convinced my father to set this plan in motion. My father then sent envoys to several other marquesses. Marquess Pherae, he had approved of the idea"

"What?"

"Never! My father would never agree to such a thing!" Eliwood argued.

"Believe or disbelieve. That is your choice. First was Marquess Santaruz. Then Marquess Pherae's reply arrived. Marquess Pherae visited here six months ago to seal his approval"

"That's not… possible…" Eliwood was in disbelief, how his father could agree to something like this was beyond him.

"My father and yours argued vehemently that day. Marquess Pherae always distrusted Ephidel. He tried to convince my father to send Ephidel and the Black Fang assassins out of Lycia. My father would not be persuaded, and Marquess Pherae left the castle. As you know, he then disappeared. I doubt he's still alive" he further explained.

"The Black Fangs?" Mark exclaimed.

"No!"

"Shut your mouth!" Hector ordered.

"Eliwood said he wanted to hear everything. My father… He is but Ephidel's puppet. He'll listen to anything that villain says. Even watch his own son…die…... Those are the sort of people you're dealing with. Marquess Pherae betrayed them. They would not let him live! Ha ha…ha ha ha ha ha ha…" Erik laughed.

"Ah…" Eliwood nodded, before leaving.

"Wait! Eliwood!" Hector chased after him.

"Fools! Now that they now the truth, there is no reason for them to continue"

"That's enough" Mark said.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm the one who directed them and defeated you. Now, tell me what you know about the Black Fangs"

"What is there left to say, I've already said that they are villains, they'll do whatever it takes to achieve their goal and anyone that betrays or stands in their way will be killed without hesitation"

"That was quite obvious, but what are they after?"

"That I do not know, my father did not tell me anything, except the plans to overthrow Ostia. I had only spoken to Ephidel a few times and all he had said was to follow me father without failure"

"So you're useless to me then"

"What did you say?" Erik yelled angrily, but Mark paid no attention to him.

"_We need to find out exactly what their plan is and quickly. Something tells me I'm way in over my head with this one_"

* * *

><p><strong>Erk has returned and another healer has joined. I usually try to have at least two healers with me at all times, even if my units are overpowered.<strong>

**Next time we take a chapter from Hector's course, why? Because that story was always the better one in my opinion.**

**Please Review.**


	17. The Hurricane's Attack

**This is a re-telling of fire emblem 7 with some added scenes and a few changes, but overall it's the same story.**

**I do not own fire emblem or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"<em>We have defeated Lord Darin's son, Erik. We've found out that Darin has been working with the Black Fangs. They had planned to overthrow Ostia, but I'm sure that the Black Fangs have something much larger in store. On another note, I'm happy to say that Erk has joined our group. Another old friend that I know I can easily rely on and his magic has grown. Also his new client has joined us as well, her name is Priscilla and she is a troubadour, so now I don't have to worry as much about splitting the group into two. Priscilla seems to be a noble, from which house is yet unknown, but fortunately for us, it seems she is one that cares for others, like Eliwood and Lyn. She has been rather quiet, but we will see what kind of personality she has over time. For now we are resting in castle Laus before we set off after Lord Darin, who had fled during our attack<em>"

"Mark, what are you writing about in that journal?" Eliwood asked.

Mark closed his book. "It's as you said, a journal. I write about my experiences and the people I meet and command. I also write about the strategies I've used, whether to use them again or not"

"So you've written about everything…"

"No you cannot read it" Mark placed it back into his bag. "Last time someone did… well it wasn't a pleasant experience"

"Alright"

"What in the world are they yelling about?" Mark asked, overhearing an argument.

"How dare you question my skills you… you child!" Serra yelled as she stomped her foot.

"From what I've heard, you are more of a child than I am" Priscilla replied, pointing her staff at Serra. "I've been told that you'll worry about your hair rather than heal someone. What kind of priestess worries about herself than about others?"

"I so too care about others! You've been with us less than a day and you already insulting me without knowing me, what a shallow women!"

"You need only a few moments with you to know what kind a person you are" Priscilla smiled cockily. "And from what I've seen, my healing magic far surpasses yours"

"You wish! Your skills are second rate to magic as perfect as mine" Serra said. She then took notice of Mark. "Mark!"

He flinched as she yelled his name. "_I had to see what was going on_"

"Be a good boy and tell this nobody how greatly superior my magic is compared to hers"

"Now Sir Mark" Priscilla said. "Being a strategist you should have already seen how my magic easily outmatches the skills of this spoiled child, well?"

"Well?" they closed in.

"Um… S-Serra is an excellent healer and… um… Priscilla was a tremendous help during our attack…" he began to sweat. "_Think fast, how can I get out of this_" an idea struck. "The problem here is that I can't really answer you. Being that Priscilla has only just joined us; I have barely seen her skills in use, so my opinion is uncertain. What you need is someone who has spent a large amount of time with both of you. Someone like…"

"Erk!" they both said.

"Exactly" he smiled as they both went to see that mage.

Someone whistled from behind. "Now that was quite evil" Matthew commented. "How could you do something like that?"

"I've learned from a certain person" Mark said, his gaze suggesting who that person is. "And besides, there are wars that even I cannot win" he said while adjusting his glasses. "But I can escape"

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Mark yelled. "We need to get moving and catch Lord Darin as quickly as possible. It's most likely that he will start an invasion soon"<p>

"Merlinus has already purchased more supplies; we just need to load it onto the wagon"

"Lord Hector! Lord Eliwood!" Oswin called, running towards them as quickly as he could. "We're under attack!"

"Is it Marquess Laus? He's come back to take the castle? Perfect! We'll catch him easily" Hector grabbed his axe, ready for another fight.

"No, it's not him..." Oswin took a breath. "The attackers aren't regular army. Maybe they're mercenaries hired by Laus..."

"Mercenaries?"

"Their movements are very rapid... Coordinated. They've already made their way into the castle"

"For mercenaries, they're very, very good. Eliwood, do you have any ideas?"

"My father told me something once... There's a mercenary group extremely loyal to house Laus. Their leader is named Eubans, but he's called the Hurricane" Eliwood said.

"Hurricane…" Mark repeated. "Tsk… this is going to be harder than I thought. He's quite famed for surprise attacks and lightning-swift strikes"

"Hmmm..." Hector grinned. "This could be interesting. Protect the throne! We will not lose the castle!"

"Okay, listen up!" Mark yelled. "We will make our stand right here. That way they only have two ways to approach, the main corridor and side entrance at the end of the throne room" Mark pointed to the locked door. "Being that they work under Laus, they should already have the key to that door. I want Oswin and Batre to guard the side entrance, be wary of your surroundings; they may have a way to attack without you noticing, so I'll keep my eye out for any. Now the rest of you will guard the main corridor, Rebecca will support the main group, while Erk will support Oswin and Batre. Serra and Priscilla, watch out for everybody and act quickly, I doubt we will have anytime to rest. Understood, than go!"

The group ran to their positions, while Mark sat on the throne, from there he had the perfect view of the area, luckily no one was too far away. He noticed the healers were staring at him. When they saw that he had noticed them, they turned to each other, angrily staring the other down.

"Now we will let him decide which of us is better" Priscilla said.

"I really see no reason for this competition" Serra smirked. "He will clearly choose me"

Priscilla tightened the grip on her staff. "Oh please, be the time you are able to reach anybody, I'll have already healed them to perfection"

They argued back and forth, not really noticing the fighting that had started. Mark sighed, he really did not want to be involved, but he had no choice. "You two! Stop slacking off and get to work!" They flinched before running off. "The healers are fighting with each other… what else could go wrong…" he wondered before noticing something. "Where the hell is Matthew!"

* * *

><p>Eliwood's rapier had pierced the mercenary's chest, killing another enemy. As he tried to remove it, the blade snapped. "Oh no!" he yelled before dodging an incoming lance. Hector intervened, protecting his friend.<p>

"Eliwood, you should get a real weapon instead of that twig" he said as he hacked at the soldier, breaking the lance and severing the man's arm.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed in pain. Hector raised his axe, preparing for the final blow, but was blocked by a swordsman. He swung repeatedly, but could not keep up with the enemies speed. The swordsman ducked under Hector's axe and slashed at his abdomen.

"Gah!" he cried. The enemy prepared for his next attack, but failed to notice the figure behind him. A sword slashed his back, causing the soldier to fall.

"And maybe you should stop relying on your strength and work on your speed" Eliwood said, a new sword in his hand. "Thank you Merlinus"

"But of course, milord" Merlinus replied before running back to his tent.

"_Merlinus is fast, I didn't even have time to tell him to get Eliwood another weapon before he was off. Luckily he did or who knows what could have happened to Hector_" Mark thought. He watched as Priscilla healed the wound. "_There really isn't a difference between their healing magic and if there is, I can't see it_"

"I'm back" Matthew's voice sang.

"Where have you been?" Mark yelled. "We need all the man power we have to keep them at bay!"

"Oh, well I thought I'd grabbed some treasure before the enemy could" he cheerfully answered, holding up a staff and dragging an axe with him.

"Amazing" Mark said as he examined the axe. "This axe is made from silver, very powerful and sturdy" he looked at Matthew, still upset by the fact that he left without a word… again. "I guess I can forgive you this time"

"Why thank you" he said with a grin.

"Just go fight"

"Roger" Matthew pulled out his sword and ran towards the group.

"_He's unpredictable, but reliable, so it isn't so bad_" Mark thought, but something was bothering him. "What is that noise? It's irritating!" he noticed the wall nearby was chipped and the crack was growing. "Oh no! Guy! Rebecca! Erk!" he called. "Get over here quickly!" they arrived just as the wall collapsed, revealing a few enemies on the other side. "Make them fight you within the opening; there won't be room for more than one of them" Two enemies fell from the barrage of arrows and lightning. "When you defeat more than half, either Rebecca or Erk go support the other group" he ordered. He turned back to see the progress of the others. Mark noticed Serra glancing at him while she was healing Batre, making sure that he was watching. "_Why are our healers so troublesome?_"

* * *

><p>"So this is a mercenary's death…" a nomad softly spoke with his last breath.<p>

"Yes! We survived!" Hector cheered.

"Where is the rest of his group?" Mark asked.

"The rest of the enemy units have begun to retreat. It must be part of their plan. Half of them are already gone" Oswin reported.

Blast! You have to admire their efficiency, though. Eubans's mercenaries..." Hector looked thoughtfully. "I won't forget this. We'll likely cross paths again someday. And there are the assassins I fought in Ostia..."

"Hector? Is something wrong?" Eliwood asked.

"No, nothing special. We simply have to tighten our belts and prepare. It appears we have more than one enemy. Oswin!"

"We'll see to the castle defenses at once..."

"Forget it" Mark said. "We have rested long enough. Let's pursue Marquess Laus before he gets too far. Who knows what kind of trouble he might cause if left alone"

* * *

><p>So the group left castle Laus, chasing after its ruler.<p>

"Mark!" a shrill voice called.

"Sir Mark" a softer voice called.

Mark sighed; he had hoped he could sleep within the wagon. "What is it Serra and Priscilla?"

"So…." They both said.

"So what…"

"Whose healing magic is superior?"

"Oh this" he groaned. "_Things will only get worse if I pick one_" "It's a draw"

"What!" "I beg you pardon!"

"It's a draw. Your skills are equal, neither is better" Their mouths hung agape for a second before staring him down, clearly unsatisfied with his answer. "If you're not happy with my answer then go ask the rest of the group, since it's them you've been healing"

"Brilliant sir Mark"

"An excellent idea if I do say so myself"

The two girls smiled before running to the rest of the group.

"_Let the rest of them deal with it_" he thought as he pulled out a bottle. "_This will put me right to sleep_"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know this is a little bland, but my imagination hasn't been working right for a while. Also, I know this chapter is kinda short, but not a lot happens, people get attacked for a while, that's it. I've always found this chapter to be a bit boring.<strong>

**Anyways, next time, the thing I'm sure you've been looking forward too, the reunion.**

**Please Review.**


	18. The Reunion

**This is a re-telling of fire emblem 7 with some added scenes and a few changes, but overall it's the same story.**

**I do not own fire emblem or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"<em>It has been several days since we left castle Laus. We have been chasing after Darin, whom had abandoned his son and kingdom, but we must press on, being that Darin has crucial information we need. He may know where Lord Pharae is and what the Black Fangs are after. A man name Ephidel is manipulating Darin and seems to be the main cause of the trouble that has been occurring within the past few months. The group seems rather anxious because of everything and why not. We have followed Darin to Caelin, why Caelin? Because we've received information that castle Caelin has fallen to Darin. Eliwood and Hector both ordered that we rush to Caelin as quickly as possible to their rescue. Before a few nights ago, last time I was in Caelin was about half a year ago, leading a small army, I probably should've stopped by, but I couldn't. I hope Lyn and the others are unharmed, she shouldn't have to fight again<em>"

"We're back" Mark announced as he, Rebecca and Matthew returned from reconnaissance. "Soldiers have completely surrounded the castle and the villages. They have mounted ballistae's, so pay attention above"

"Was there any sign of Lord Hausen or Lyndis?" Eliwood asked with a look of worry.

"No… we couldn't spot anyone beside the soldiers" Matthew answered.

"Trouble!" Hector yelled as he returned. "I've spotted the enemy… but it's their archers… their advancing"

"Why are their archers advancing?" Mark wondered.

"They're aiming at something up high" Hector said.

"Lord Eliwood, look! Up there! A Pegasus knight!" Marcus yelled, pointing to the sky. Indeed it was a lone Pegasus knight flying towards the group. On the Pegasus was a girl with purple hair.

"It couldn't be…" Mark thought out loud.

"Lord Eliwood" she called.

"Could it really be… Florina, is that you?" Eliwood yelled back.

"Yes! I'm Lady Lyndis's…"

"Florina! Fly lower!" he cut her off.

Wha-Oh!" she dodged an arrow, only to see several more flying towards her. "Aaaaaaah!" she screamed as she lost control and plummeted down.

"Florina!"

"She's going to cras-" Too late, the rider crash landed, but on someone unfortunate enough to be in the way.

"Oooh!" Hector groaned as a large horse and a small woman laid on top of him.

"… Ah…" she moaned.

"Can you hear me? Florina?" Eliwood asked, concerned for the girl.

"Lord Eliwood? …I…" she looked confused.

"Those archers almost hit you. You avoided the arrows, but you lost your balance and fell"

She down, saddened. "I'm sorry. I'm such trouble..."

"I'm just glad you're not hurt. Tell me, Florina, weren't you with Lyndis?"

"Yes! Lord Eliwood, Lady Lyndis is beyond that forest. She's waiting for a chance to assault the castle"

"She's what! Ah…" Eliwood said, surprised about the girls rashness.

"_Yeah, that sounds like Lyn_" Mark sighed.

"Still, it's good to hear she's safe"

"She's fine. However, Lord Hausen's been captured. He's still in the castle" Florina explained.

"I see. Let's go then!" Eliwood ordered.

"First of all, girl, get off me already!" Hector yelled, lying uncomfortably on the ground.

"Oops" she jumped off Hector, her Pegasus getting up and standing beside its rider. "I'm sorry…" she whispered softly.

"Damn… that was annoying" he complained. "So Mark, what's our plan?"

"_Mark?_" Florina thought, a smile crept on her face as she spotted the boy.

"First, we make our way to the other side of the forest and meet up with Lyn. Being that they have ballistae, we will use the forest as cover, once they run out of bolts, and then we can rush out. I want Oswin and Batre to guard Merlinus. Eliwood, Hector, Dorcas, Lowen, and Priscilla will draw the attention of the enemies while progressing through the forest. Marcus will ride to the nearby village to warn them and then quickly return to Eliwood's group. Guy, Matthew, Rebecca, Erk and Serra will be our support from the shadows, strike down those who are off guard or alone, try to avoid gaining any attention"

"And which group will you follow?" Eliwood asked.

"I will be with you my lord, incase anything goes wrong, I can revise the plan" an 'hmph' was heard from behind. "_Wonder what that was… sounded feminine_"

"Um… hi…" a soft voice greeted. Mark turned to see two cyan colored eyes and purple hair peeping from behind the Pegasus.

"What's wrong, Florina? You needn't hide back there" Matthew said.

"Um… Nice to see you again. I don't suppose you… Do you…remember me?" she meekly asked, still hiding.

"Um… who are you?"

Her eyes grew wide and watery. "*sniff* wa…"

"I'm kidding Florina" he sighed, scratching the back of his head. "You haven't changed at all have you?"

"I've gotten stronger…" she replied sternly.

He chuckled. "Good to hear, but will so many archers and ballistae, you're in danger. Once the ballistae are out of bolts, I'll have Erk shoot a signal fire in the sky. When you see that, meet up with us quickly, okay?"

She stood up and nodded with a smile. "Yes!"

"So the plan is understood? Than go!"

"_Florina seems to have gotten stronger; she's able to speak clearly with me now_"

* * *

><p>"Seems they've stopped entering the forest, they probably figured they can't survive in an area where we can hide. Also the ballistae's haven't fired any bolts in a while, so they should be out" Mark thought out loud. "We're leaving the forest. Erk! Signal Florina!" he ordered.<p>

Erk nodded. "_This may give away my position, but his plans haven't failed before. So here goes_" he raised his hand and shot a fire ball.

* * *

><p>"There it is!" Florina said. She jumped onto to her Pegasus. "Let's go quickly Huey"<p>

* * *

><p>""Milady, did you see that?" a brown haired man asked, pointing towards the sky above the forest.<p>

"No Wil, what did you see?" a green haired girl asked.

"It was a fire ball"

"Who would deliberately expose their position?" another brown hair man in green armor wondered.

"I don't know Sain, but it may have been some kind of signal" another man in red armor suggested.

"You could be right Kent"

"Lyn, I see a Pegasus flying towards the edge of the forest" Wil said.

"It must be Florina, come on" Lyn ran with her three companions close behind.

"Wil, I've told you countless times to address her as Lady Lyndis! Remember to do so" Kent scolded.

"Will do" Wil smiled.

They ran until they could see the forest entrance, there stood a small group of soldiers. Wil took a quick look at the group, but one person caught his interest. "It couldn't be…" Wil said.

"It couldn't be what?"

"I see Mark over there!" he cheered.

"Mark!" Lyn repeated.

"And it seems he's with Lord Eliwood and some others"

"Eliwood? He came?"

"I can't believe it" Sain smiled. "To think it's already been a year"

"Indeed, I had wondered where he might have ended up and here he is"

"Well it's not surprising that he's leading an army" Wil said. "It would've been nice if he had visited though"

"Yes it would have…" Lyn said softly.

"Or at least sent us a letter to know if he was fine"

"Yes…" Lyn spoke again, this time her voice was deeper rather than softer.

"Plus I remember hearing about a skilled young tactician with glasses leading an army through Caelin a couple of months ago, didn't know if it was him or not"

"…"

"And I've got to get him to apologies about leaving without a word"

"…" She didn't reply again, but her expression was no longer one of relief and happiness, but rather anger.

"Um… Lyn, you okay?" Wil asked.

"_That poor boy_" Sain thought.

* * *

><p>"Finally, now we can take the offensive and strike through the remaining forces. Once we do that, we search for Lyn-"<p>

"Look!" Rebecca interrupted Mark, pointing towards four people heading their way.

Mark eyes widened when he saw who it was. "_It's Lyn and the others, they're okay_" he thought with relief. He walked forward, closing the distance between them. Lyn was right in front of him, but he didn't know what to say. "Um… hi Ly-" the girl kept walking, passing the boy completely. She walked up to Eliwood.

"Lyndis! Are you alright?" the red haired lord asked.

"Yes I'm unharmed, I can't believe you came"

"Florina told us where you were. We're here to help"

"Thank you!" she replied with a bright smile on her face.

"Lady Lyndis!" Florina called.

"Florina! You're unharmed! I'm so relieved. Really!" she hugged her friend.

"Was my service at all helpful?"

"Of course it was! You saved us! Thank you!"

Florina blush slightly while giggling. "Tee hee! I'll do even better next time!"

* * *

><p>"Could any of you tell me why she ignored me?" Mark asked after exchanging greetings with Kent, Sain, and Wil.<p>

"You have him to blame" Sain pointed to Wil, who just looked confused.

"What'd I do?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, we were just talking about you and then she got all quiet"

Mark sighed as he made his way to the girl.

* * *

><p>"Lyndis…" Eliwood called. "There's someone here that have failed to notice"<p>

"Hm?" she turned her head, spotting the tactician, but pretending like she hadn't seen him. "Oh Sir Mark, it's a pleasure to see you again"

"_Sir Mark? Okay, whatever Wil said must have angered her_" "Hello Lyn… it's been quite a long time"

"Over a year now"

"Yes… sorry to reunite under such a circumstance…" he scratched the back of his head. "How about after we rescue Lord Hausen, I explain myself…"

She just glared at him. "Sounds fair"

"Alright, so stand back and we will signal you when we finish"

"Stand back…" her voice was low and dangerous as she repeated. "I will not stand back" she yelled angrily.

"_She hasn't changed at all_" "You've been fighting for a few days" he faced her seriously. "You and the others are in no condition to continue fighting"

"That does not matter! My grandfather is still in danger! We've been fine up until now!"

"Oh really, that's why you sent Florina out to request help. What would have happened if you received no help?"

"I had some strategies, we easily could've have infiltrated the castle without the help of some novice tactician!"

"_Novice!_" "Oh really, and hiding in the forest for several days has been working out greatly for you! I'm sorry for ruining your amazing plan. Now Lady Lyndis, tell me what the next step in your plan was. Was it charge recklessly and get yourself captured or killed!"

"Bastard…" she growled. "I don't care what you say; I'm still going to save my grandfather, I don't leave my love one's behind without a word!"

"_Leave…_" "Fine! Do what you want, but if you're gonna stay with us, you listen to my orders! You remember that, right?"

"Yes Sir Mark, I remember" she growled while glaring down at him.

"Good, Lady Lyndis, I wouldn't want a repeat of you nearly getting yourself killed by Lundgren" he returned the glare.

Her brow twitched. "_I'll show you…_"

"Hey Mark! What's our next plan of attack?" Hector asked as he rejoined the group. He pointed to Mark and Lyn, looking confused. "What's going on with those two? I don't think we have the time for this"

"I think it would be best to leave them alone" Eliwood suggested, he looked slightly frightened, but Hector took no notice of this.

"No, we need to get a move on" Hector said as he approached the two. "Hey, we need to continue, so sto-"

"Stay outta this!" they yelled at him, causing Hector to jump back in fear.

"Okay… I'll leave…"

* * *

><p>A man in heavy armor fell to his death. "Command Bauker… He was a fierce enemy" Eliwood commented.<p>

"Grandfather!" Lyn cried as she rushed towards the castle's entrance.

"Dammit!" Mark yelled. "What did I tell you? Everybody follow after her! Now!" he ordered.

"Damn that girl is trouble" Hector whined.

"That's Lady Lyndis for you" Matthew explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the reunion you were expecting, but then again, its always the same heart warming reunion, so I thought I'd try something new, maybe there are others who have done the same, but I haven't seen it yet. I hope all of you liked it. I may revise it if needed.<strong>

**Next time, they infiltrate castle Caelin and meet a new warrior and find an old friend.**

**Please Review.**


	19. The Love for Another

**This is a re-telling of fire emblem 7 with some added scenes and a few changes, but overall it's the same story.**

**I do not own fire emblem or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"<em>After reaching the Caelin area, we fought our way through Darin's army and made contact with Lyn's group. It wasn't exactly how I pictured we would be reunited, but then again, I didn't expect her to be too happy with me disappearing. Although it seems that Wil is somewhat to blame for the problem as well. Besides the fact that I'm happy to see all everyone again, now is not the time to celebrate, Marquess Caelin is still in danger and Lyn ran towards the castle without us… again…<em>"

"There should still be quite a few Laus soldiers in the castle" Eliwood stated.

"So we simply need to clear out the remaining Laus forces and reclaim the throne"

"And where are the Caelin guards?"

"I think about half of them were killed in the surprise attack. The survivors must be here somewhere…" Lyn explained.

"Then we should move quickly and free them after we secure the castle"

"Actually Mark… I would like to rescue the prisoners first. The captured Caelin soldiers are most likely exhausted. I'd like to protect them and keep them from having to fight. I realize that makes it difficult for you to plan a strategy, but... I will do my best to take up their share of the fighting. Please Mark" Eliwood begged.

Mark sighed. "Of course it'll make things more difficult… but then again, things haven't been that easy since we started this" he smiled. "Plus, knowing Darin, he'd probably hold them hostage"

"Excellent!" Lyn cheered. "Now that we know our objective, can you please let me go?" Lyn was being held in place by Hector.

"Keep holding her still until I finish planning"

"Sain" she smiled towards the knight. "Return my sword"

He shivered slightly. "N-Now you know I'm not allowed, milady"

"Sain, ignore Lady Lyndis until we enter the castle" Mark ordered.

"Sain! Disregard Sir Mark's order"

"Milady I-"

"Sain, keep her sword until I allow you to return it"

"Y-Yes…"

"Sain g-"

"Please Stop Fighting!" Florina yelled. Everyone stopped and stared, completely shocked by her. Her face turned a deep shade of red when she noticed everyone's attention was on her. "I-I-I-I-" her eyes became teary and she hid behind her Pegasus.

"Okay… sorry about that Florina"

"Mark!" Wil called. He ran up to the group. "Looks like there are soldiers heading towards the castle"

"Are they allies?"

"Not sure"

"Might be troublesome" Mark thought for a minute. "Alright, here's our plan. Dorcas, Marcus, and Oswin stay at the gates. You three will guard the entrance and Merlinus, one of you should use the Horse Slayer we picked up not long ago. Sain and Kent will take front, leading us through the castle, with Guy and Hector by their sides. Rebecca, Wil, and Florina will be the second line, supporting the first. The rest will stay back until one of the leads is injured and needs to be healed or if their numbers become troublesome, then jump in to surprise them. Being that we will most likely be fighting within small corridors, be sure to leave enough room for our healers to get through. And finally, Matthew, since I know you`re going to run off on your own again, take Erk with you as support" Erk moaned in displeasure, while Matthew just smiled at the boy. "Understood? Than go!" Everyone ran into position, preparing for their assault. Rebecca looked upset. "What's wrong Rebecca?"

"Wil's an idiot" she replied angrily and walked away.

Mark sighed. "Yup"

"Sir Mark… may I have my sword back?" Mark turned to see Lyndis standing, not looking very pleased.

"Well Lady Lyndis, I'd prefer not to return it, but I guess I have no choice"

* * *

><p>"Sir Mark" Priscilla called. "Are you alright?"<p>

"I'm fine" he said. "The arrow just missed me…" "_Death by arrow through the head… what a way to go…_" Mark shuddered as he watched Wil shot a soldier through the head. "_At least that isn't me…_"

The group exited the corridor and entered a larger hallway, filled with more soldiers. "We've got more room, everyone forward, try to take out all the archers first, and then Florina can take flight"

The group fought, holding back the enemies, neither side gaining an advantage.

"Sir Mark!" Priscilla yelled. Mark turned, barely ducking in time, avoiding a blade.

A man with red hair swung again, Mark again barely avoiding. "_I know this guy…_" Mark thought.

He had messy red hair and brown eyes. He wore a brown shirt under a buttoned up long blue trench coat that went down to his knees, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had white pants and brown knee high boots. Multiple belts were wrapped around his torso, holding his coat in place. His left shoulder had a light blue guard on it, while his left wrist was wrapped in bandages and his right had a wrist guard. One could see anger in his eyes. "The best way to kill the snake is to cut off its head" the red haired man spoke, raising his sword.

"No!" Priscilla cried.

"You…." He paused, his mouth hung opened and his eyes wide with shock.

"Hm?" Priscilla looked confused.

"Can it be?"

"I…"

He looked at her with a bittersweet smile. "You don't… recognize me. That's not surprising. You were so young when we were separated"

"What?" Her eyes widened. "Are you… Raymond? My brother, Raymond?"

"You've grown, Priscilla…"

"Brother! My brother!" she jumped off her horse and hugged her brother, Raymond.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "What are you doing here? It's been ten years since Count Caerleon of Etruria took you in as his foster daughter…"

"That's right" she nodded. "My adopted father has treated me with much kindness. But I am of Caelin's House Cornwell by birth. I still remember Father and Mother. I've never forgotten them. Or you, Raymond"

"…Priscilla"

"…..When I heard that House Cornwell was lost…I… I was so worried about you" her eyes became filled with tears.

"So that's why you left Etruria? You've come quite a way"

"Dear friends of mine in Etruria helped me. They provided a young mage to be my escort. Then we passed through Laus… The marquess learned of my lineage and refused to let me leave. I would be there still if not for Lord Eliwood and his companions"

"His…companions?"

She nodded. "Lord Hector, Lady Lyndis… They're all such kind people. I'm so glad I came to Lycia. And now I've found you…"

His face became stern. "You've become friends with…him?"

"Raymond?" Priscilla looked curiously at her brother.

"… I see. Then I will join you"

Priscilla smiled. "Dear Brother! Will you truly come with us?"

"I could not refuse my little sister. And besides…"

"What is it?" she looked at her brother curiously again.

"It's nothing. You're better off not knowing. Tell me, your lineage… Do Eliwood and his friends know of your heredity?"

"No, we've never spoken of it"

"I see… That is best"

"Brother?"

"Priscilla, we must keep our relationship secret. OK?"

"All right…" she looked down sadly. "If you say we must…"

"Another thing, my name is Raven now. Raymond is… a name I've discarded"

"Brother… You have your reasons, don't you? I understand. As long as we can travel together, I'm happy" she softly smiled.

"…"

"If we continue on, we'll be able to see Father and Mother, too!" she jumped onto her horse.

"…Priscilla… That's…" he held out his hand, but it was too late, she had already left to rejoin the group.

"Well…" Raven looked back, glancing at Mark. "I never would have guessed that Raven, the cold hearted mercenary, was actually Raymond, a member of the fallen House of Cornwell"

"Thank you for keeping my sister safe"

Mark nodded. "Of course, she's part of my army. Anyways, you're still as sharp as ever, attacking the tactician to throw off the enemy" Mark held his neck.

"Normally I wouldn't just attack anyone, but when I saw you, I knew I wouldn't stand a chance as long as you stood"

"Make sense…"

"And its seems you've develop some survival skills yourself, last time you were attacked, you nearly died, but this time, you were able to able to avoid the enemies blade purposely instead of just falling"

"Well, I'm glad you're with us, I know I can trust you for the most part"

"What is that supposed to mean…"

"Your still after Ostia's head, aren't you?"

"…"

Mark walked past him, making his way towards the group. "As long as you're a part of this army, you are not to kill any of your allies, let's go, we'll continue this conversation later"

* * *

><p>Cutting down another enemy, Raven continued to lead the group towards the prisons. "Just a little further"<p>

As they ran further down the corridor, soldiers in brown armor approached them and then bowed.

"Lady Lyndis!"

"Are you well?" she asked.

"Yes we are fine. What about you? You're unharmed?"

"Yes. Please, I need all of you to help"

"Yes, my liege" they raised their weapons. "We are yours to command!" they roared.

"Let's move back, towards the throne" Mark ordered.

"There's another back in the cells"

"I will go" Raven offered and then ran.

"The prisoner might be injured, I'll go too" Priscilla said, quickly following after Raven.

"_She has a strong attachment to her brother… hopefully it won't become a problem_"

"Mark, is that really okay?" Erk asked, concerned about the girl.

"Yes, they'll catch up, so let's proceed"

* * *

><p>A golden hair monk stood within the prison cells, waiting patiently.<p>

"Lucius" a deep voice called.

Lucius smiled. "Lord Raven! I'm so pleased to see you well!" Lucius walked up to Raven. Raven smiled back towards Lucius.

"_B-Brother… he addressed brother as Lord Raven…_" Priscilla was taken back, her brother rarely smiled like that to anyone. "I-Is he injured?"

"No no" Lucius waved his hand. "I'm unharmed. So what's your plan, Lord Raven?"

"For the time being, we side with Caelin"

Lucius sighed with relief. "This is good… So you've had a change of heart?"

Raven glanced at Priscilla. "No… I haven't, but he closer you are to your enemy; the easier it is to strike, right?"

"Lo-Lord Raven…"

"Let's go"

"Yes…" Lucius nodded, leaving the cells with Raven.

"_Who is that man… why is he so close with brother… why does he know a secret about brother that I don't… why… maybe brother…_"

"Alone are we" one of Darin's men spoke, staying hidden until the healer was alone. "Well, too bad those two are so stupid, leav- Ah" Priscilla swung her staff, striking the man head and knocking him to the ground. She stepped on the man's chest, holding her staff above her head with both hands, the glare of her eyes cold as ice. She swung again.

"I see brother, it's alright" she spoke to herself as she repeatedly beat the man.

"Plea-se- Sto—p" he tried to plead.

She smiled as she spoke. "The secret is probably about me, something important and you don't want me to get hurt"

"Hel—" his skull was smashed in.

"You'll tell me when you're ready, don't worry, I forgive you"

"Priscilla!" Raven called.

She snapped out of her trance at the sound of his voice. "Don't come in, I'm taking care of some lady business" she took a cloth and wiped the blood off the orb of her staff.

"Hurry up"

"Coming" she took one last glance at the battered soldier, her eyes showing no remorse. She dropped the bloody cloth on him and left the room.

"Sorry bro- I mean Raven"

"A battle field is not the place to relieve yourself" he scolded coldly. "And neither is a cell"

"Lord Raven!" Lucius called. "We must make haste"

"Right"

"_He's mine_" Priscilla thought.

* * *

><p>The enemy commander died, muttering his final words softly.<p>

"Grandfather! Grandfather where are you!?" Lyn cried.

"Here, on the throne… it's blood" Hector pointed out.

Lyn face became pale. "Blood it can't be…"

"Lyndis! Calm down. He might only be injured. Let's continue to search" Eliwood suggested.

"Yes, you're right…" Her head quickly turned towards a corridor. "Who's there?"

"Show yourself!"

A woman came out from the darkness. She had purple eyes and shoulder length red hair that covered one eye. She wore a long purple shirt, a short brown skirt, knee high brown heel boots and long black socks that stopped mid-way her thigh. Around her waist were two belts that held a knife and a small pouch. Finally, she had fingerless brown gloves and a long dark yellow cape. "…"

"Leila!" Hector said.

"Yes Lord Hector. It's been a long time" she bowed.

He nodded. "Yes, her name is Leila. She… works for Ostia…"

"She's a spy, correct?" Mark guessed.

"All right, she's a spy"

"Lord Eliwood of Pherae and Lady Lyndis of Caelin, correct? I am Leila. Pleased to make your acquaintance" she bowed again. "Lady Lyndis, Marquess Caelin is back there receiving treatment"

"My grandfather is safe?"

"…His life is yet his own"

Lyn placed her hand on her chest and sighed. "Ah! Father Sky and Mother Earth. I thank you for your mercy"

Hector walked up to the girl. "Leila, what are you doing here?"

"I…" she looked away, hesitating. "I'm following Lord Uther's orders. I'm investigating the disappearance of Marquess Pherae"

"My father!" Eliwood ran up to her. "What have you learned?"

"Come with me. We should talk in private"

"…." Eliwood looked uncertain.

Hector looked at his friend. "Huh? Come on, Eliwood" he placed his hand on Eliwood's shoulder and gave him a slight push.

"I know. Let's go" the three lords followed after Leila, but Hector stopped and turned back.

"Mark, aren't you coming?"

"I'll pass, I'm going to check up on everyone else and inform the group outside of our victory" he turned around. "Tell me the details afterwards" he began walking away. "_I don't need the full story anyways; I've some other things to address_"

* * *

><p>"Understood?"<p>

"Yeah… I got it"

"Good, I don't want to have to turn the group against you because of your personal grudge"

"Yeah…" Raven nodded, clearly not happy with the discussing. He left the tactician alone.

Mark scratched his head and sighed. "_Good grief, he's a fine soldier, but he needs to let the past go_" he heard rustling from the bushes nearby. He quickly spun around. "_Leftover enemy?_" he spotted an orb and something pink poke out from behind the tree. He sighed again. "What is it Serra?"

The pink haired priestess came out of hiding, her slightly red, embarrassed about being caught. "Um… it's nothing important, I heard you were attacked and thought I'd heal you. Aren't you lucky that I'm so generous" she smirked.

"_Clearly she's lying, but whatever_" "Yes, I was attacked, but I wasn't injured"

"Oh…" she looked a little disappointed. "Well then, I shall be off" she hurried back to the castle.

"_Um… okay, that was weird…_" Mark followed the direction Serra went, making his way to the others. While walking, he noticed Matthew conversing with the girl, Leila. Matthew seemed rather happy about something and then quickly vanished when she wasn't looking. He hid behind a tree, spying on her until she left. "So Matthew…" Mark surprised the man.

"Mark, don't sneak up on me" Matthew told him.

"…" Mark gazed at him; his silence was enough of a response.

"Okay… I guess I deserved that"

"So, who is she?"

He averted his eyes and blushed a bit. "Well… she's… very important to me"

Mark smiled. "Does she know?"

"No, not yet"

"I'd say tell her as soon as possible"

Matthew chuckled. "You of all people giving me love advice, didn't you run away from the girl that loved you and then start an argument with her when you met up with her again"

"… I'm not good with women…" Mark looked away, embarrassed.

"Clearly"

"Shut up"

* * *

><p><strong>Um… my excuse… WRITER'S BLOCK! Yeah… that's it….<strong>

**Sorry about the lack of updates and the last bit of this chapter was kinda rushed, if it wasn't obvious enough. Anyways, I'm still doing this, so just be patient.**

**Anyways, what did you think about Priscilla's little outbreak, it's probably been done before, but I thought it'd be kinda cool if her brother complex was worse than what the games made it to be. **

**Anyways, next time the group fights for a ship.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
